Harvest Moons
by content1
Summary: Various reader requests for outtakes from my story Harvest Moon.
1. Seth and the Succubus

Seth POV

I flipped Quil over onto his back, almost losing my grip with the mud squishing between us. Shoving my hand into the grime, I grabbed a handful and attempted to shove it into his laughing mouth. He punched my jaw, knocking me to the side, but not before I punched him in the side. Thank goodness Claire was too young to understand I was beating him up. Had this been Paul or Jared, either Rachel or Kim would be chewing me out.

We were struggling to see who would get the next punch in when a blast of water caught Quil in the face. I laughed, seeing his shocked look, until I was hit in the side as the same spray played across me. We both leapt to our feet; searching for the culprit. I was ready to thrash whoever it was, but I pulled up short when I saw it was Esme. Shoot! The one person I wouldn't even raise my eyebrow at. I looked around and saw everyone else starting to stand in reaction to the powerful spray.

Once she had everyone's attention, Esme shut the water off and placed her hand on her hip. "I wish you could see yourselves." She began taking pictures of everyone as we hammed it up for her. I realized, at that moment, mom was going to kill me for ruining another set of clothes. She was always complaining that she couldn't keep me in anything long enough because of either my growth spurts or unexpected phasing shredding them. I'd see if Alice or Bella would take pity on me and get me something from Edward's old room.

"Okay, I have enough," Esme said, the camera vanishing into her pocket. As she snapped the hose back on, everyone in the meadow scattered, laughing as they headed all different directions in an attempt to avoid her precise aim. I ran toward the river with Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. I'd seen Edward and Bella running this way and heard them laughing as they hit the water downstream. Jacob had grabbed Nessie and darted around the house.

The water was cold when we hit it. Quil quickly took it as a challenge to dunk everyone. I dove under the water and knocked his legs out from under him. Even through the buffer of the water, I could hear the others howling with laughter.

After a few moments of horseplay, we were as clean as we were going to get using the river. I knew Jacob was going to want to stay as late as possible to spend time with Nessie, so when the other guys headed back to the Cullens' house to drive back to the reservation, I decided to stay and swim.

I flipped on my back and let the current carry me slowly down river as I thought about Leah. I had spoken to her the night before last. She seemed better. I wondered how she would receive the news about today's surprise event. She knew sooner or later it would come, but I worried that the finality might hurt her. I was kinda glad that the whole imprinting thing had passed me by. It seemed to cause so much chaos for those involved. I couldn't imagine what Edward felt like; hearing Jacob's thoughts about Nessie, and that would only get more interesting as she got older. Well, they'd work it out. Or kill each other, I thought with a grin.

My eyes were following the clouds when I suddenly bumped into something solid mid stream. I was instantly standing on my feet when I realized that I had floated into the girl they called Tanya. The one Edward referred to as his cousin. Obviously, she had run for the river as well.

I had automatically grabbed her arms when I stood up, in an unconscious move to steady her, like she needed it. I started to apologize, but then I got a good look at her. She had removed all her clothes, save for her underwear. Well, if you called the scraps of lace she was wearing underwear. I wouldn't have been able to say a word if the entire Volturi Guard had been standing behind her. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth as I quickly averted my eyes to her face. Didn't do any good, though; the image was burned into my brain. The guys were going to have a field day with this the next time we phased.

The water had slicked back her blonde hair, and she was as beautiful as Rosalie. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed. But I'd never seen Rosalie with so little clothes on. _Breathe, Seth, breathe,_ I kept telling myself.

"I 'm sor…" I cleared my throat to attempt speak again, grimacing as my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, I… should…" Damn! Oops… Jake would kill me if he heard me cussing. I took a deep breath, removed my eyes from her face, looking behind her, and attempted rational thought.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." I wanted to jump for joy that I had formed a complete sentence, considering just how see-through… STOP IT, SETH… get yourself under control!

I heard her sigh, and looked down to find her staring at my chest. I was standing way too close to her. I pried my fingers off her arms and took a couple of steps backwards. BAD MOVE; I had only guaranteed myself a better view of what was really not being covered up.

I spun around to face the other way. The sixteen-year-old boy inside of me, and the twenty something body shouted at me to turn back around. My brain attempted to overrule… Down, boy, down. I had heard that cold water helped, but obviously the guys had lied to me. You couldn't get much colder than the water we were standing in, and it was definitely _not_ helping.

I heard her laugh softly behind me, and what suspiciously sounded like, "Damn Edward." And then some garbled words I didn't catch other than "didn't promise." The last two words came out in a happy tone. I was puzzled what she was muttering about, but not intrigued enough to turn around. I couldn't guarantee that I would be very respectful to her.

Every muscle in my body froze when she placed her hand on my shoulder. She was so quiet I didn't even hear her approaching me. The water wasn't as deep where I now stood, so possibly that helped in keeping the sound down. However, I also realized at the same moment that it meant she was even less covered now. As the thoughts raced through my head instantaneously, a growl ripped out of my chest. Her hand didn't flinch.

Her soft musical voice stated, "Don't worry, Seth. You didn't know I was here. I came this way getting away from Esme." She squeezed my shoulder once before letting go. "I think we all fled in an attempt to get away from her. I was just attempting to wash off most of the mud before I went back and begged a hot shower."

The words "beg," "hot," and "shower" brought up images I would have been better off without. _Vampire – Wolf – Vampire – Wolf,_ I started chanting in my head. I had to get out of here. I tried to speak; to say I was sorry, apologize for my rudeness, tell her goodbye, anything. Instead, I did the sensible thing. I lunged out of the water and ran for my life. Well okay, for my sanity.

I didn't stop until I reached the house. Jacob got a good look at my face and started forward to check on me. I shook my head before approaching Esme. She was speaking with Carmen and Eleazar.

"Esme, would it be any trouble for me to take a shower? I know Jake is going to want to stay for awhile longer."

She smiled at me serenely. "Alice has already laid some clothes out for you in the bathroom. When the others came back, she decided you wouldn't be too far behind. You can throw those clothes in the laundry. I left you a robe in there to go upstairs in." She patted the side of my cheek just like my mom.

I ran through the garage, stripping in the laundry, and threw the clothes in to wash before padding upstairs to jump in the shower. As the steam billowed around me two things happened. First, I was suddenly ashamed of my behavior toward Tanya. I ran from her without an explanation. My mom and dad had raised me better. Secondly, the steam and water reminded me of the images her words had produced. I hadn't even kissed anyone yet, and I was having full-blown fantasies about a vampire. I damned the wolves' shared consciousness at that moment. Sam, Paul, and Jared had provided us with enough sexual images to tempt a monk, which I guess was what the rest of us were. Jacob and Quil had a long time to wait, and Embry and I were on our own.

There were a lot of cute girls out on the reservation, but honestly, the vampires definitely had the market on gorgeous, even with the white skin. The image of Tanya's dripping body went through my mind and I smacked my hand to my forehead and immediately turned the water ice cold. A hoarse shout escaped my body as it hit me.

Turning off the shower a few minutes later, I reached for the towel and dried off. I was going to have to find Tanya and apologize. It was only right. I felt my face flame red, thinking about the whopper of a lie I was going to have to tell. _I realized I needed to tell the guys something, so I decided to hurry back. I was really cold and wanted to take a hot shower, and I needed to hurry because Edward has been known to run the hot water out. I thought I heard the aliens landing and needed to warn the others. _Crap! What was I going to say?

And that was another thing I owed the pack for. Hearing their words in my head, I had picked up a few choice ones myself. Mom had hit me in the head with a frying pan the last time I had been over at her and Charlie's house. I had slipped up and said something when I realized Quil had gotten the last piece of chicken. I grunted as I used the towel to dry my hair. Who was I kidding? I loved them all - bad language and imprint happiness included. I turned to reach for the clothes on the counter and realized they weren't there. I looked on the floor and to the side, figuring I had knocked them off by accident.

Huh. I could have sworn I saw the stuff there when I walked in. Esme had said Alice put them in here. Well, I was left with only one option. Wrapping the towel around my hips I opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. I'd have to make a dash for Edward's room where Alice had stored extra sets of clothes for me. I heard everyone downstairs and figured I was safe.

I tore through the doorway of his old room and ran right into the object of my thoughts, wrapped in only a towel as well. Several things ran through my head simultaneously. Yes, she was as gorgeous as I remembered. Yes, the towel left little to the imagination. Nope, the effects of a cold shower didn't last long. And damn, I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Seth. It's my turn to apologize. I didn't realize you would be using this room," she grinned up at me. She put her hand on my chest, patting me softly while she spoke.

Vampires were supposed to be cold right? So why did the contact feel like fire on my skin? Why did the vampire smell not seem so horrible?

I looked down and saw familiar golden eyes looking up at me. Again, my hands had wrapped around her arms. My fingers flexed as if they had a will of their own. I realized she must have taken a shower as well because her skin didn't feel as icy. As I continued to stare at her in the silence, her eyes began to darken. Some small part of me recognized this signaled danger; but an even bigger part realized it wasn't the "I want to suck your blood" type.

"Tanya, I …" I coughed; this was getting humiliating. I shook my head like a wet dog to clear it. It didn't work.

"I can't think clearly around you."

When I saw her face light in pleasure, I realized I'd said that last thought out loud. I felt the blood rush to my face and heard her gasp. Her eyes were pitch black and again my body recognized all the signals of the different kind of "danger" I was in, while my brain screamed warning bells.

I stepped back, but she followed; maybe because I'd never let go of her upper arms. I internally threatened my hands if they didn't let go of her. It was like watching a freaking cartoon; almost as if my fingers had a mind of their own and were thinking about ignoring my order. My arms finally dropped to my side and I took another couple of steps backwards. But like we were dancing, she stepped with me.

"Um, Seth…" she raised her eyebrows and then pointedly looked downward toward my waist.

I realized then why she had continued to follow me. When I had slammed into her, my towel had come loose. The only thing keeping it between us was the contact of our bodies. If she hadn't of followed me, I'd have been standing before her in all my glory. Although I had gotten used to running around naked in front of my brothers, and I'd already had to deal with embarrassing myself and little Alice, this time would be excruciatingly different, because my body was definitely not listening to my brain.

She laughed softly as I refastened my towel, until I accidentally brushed along the front of her towel just as I finished. We both froze at the contact, and then she leaned upward and placed her lips on mine. All thought, all resistance fled and I instinctually snatched her body to mine. A warning sounded in my head: VENOM! WATCH OUT. _Bella and Edward had accomplished it_, I shouted to myself, feeling the burn of her lips against mine. I felt myself being pushed backwards and felt the edge of the bed against the back of my legs. The next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back with Tanya straddling my waist, her lips connected to mine.

A minute later, I wondered where we were. And then hit me; Edward's room. On his bed … ARGH! As my body took control of the situation and my hands began running across her body, my mind made one last feeble attempt. It shouted, "EDWARD!"

Within a second, I felt her body being lifted from me, and opened my eyes to see Tanya wrapped in his arms. She had closed her eyes, and seemed to be struggling as much as I was; her chest rising in pants. She inclined her head slightly, and I saw from the look on Edward's face that he must be listening to her thoughts. A grin cracked his face, just before he let her down onto the floor.

"I promise this time… just lost control… sorry," she stuttered nervously as she raced out of the bedroom door.

I threw my arm over my eyes, breathing heavily. I started taking large gulps of air to calm my racing heart. When I felt some control, I cracked my eyes open to see Edward standing in front of the window. He had his back to me, but suspiciously looked like he was laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, a little miffed.

His body began to shake harder and he was barely able to whisper, "Laughing, but not at you. Tanya was definitely out of her element. She's always the one in control, but not this time. I'm sorry, I find it humorous."

I felt defensive of her all of a sudden, and stood up. "Don't laugh at her," I said hoarsely.

He spun around and took in my thoughts and emotions. He raised his eyebrow in the manner that Jake always cussed about.

"I can always ask her to come back," he challenged, still chucking, and then started to dart past me.

I grabbed his arm, halting his journey.

He looked at me grinning, "As I thought."

It broke the tension between us, and we both started laughing. He turned to give me some privacy to dress. I realized the clothes I had been looking for were lying on the bed, and realized that Tanya must have come into the bathroom and moved them in here. I grinned at her cleverness.

"Yes, she was very resourceful. I'm sorry I didn't hear what was happening sooner. I had just stepped into the house from outside when I heard you shout my name. She won't bother you again. I believe she's as embarrassed about her loss of control as you are of yours. When Tanya gives her word, she means it."

I felt a measure of relief, but honestly I felt more disgruntled than anything. _She won't bother you again._ That's what I wanted, right?

Edward snickered, causing me to blush more.

"Tanya is a good person, Seth. She knows what she wants and doesn't have a problem going for it. She'll challenge boundaries, but when she gives her word, she really does mean it. Which means you'll now have to pursue her if that's what you want," he said as he turned to me, attempting to stop laughing.

"I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that," I admitted.

"Hmm… seems like you were doing a pretty good job to me when I came in," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in an apparent effort to keep from laughing even more.

"You know, for my friend, you sure are giving me a hard time," I muttered back at him, a little crossly.

Edward looked up at my face with a mixture of sincerity and humor. "Seth, I hate to tell you this, but everyone down stairs saw me dash up here. They also just saw Tanya run downstairs after leaving here. You're toast the next time Jacob phases. You'd better be prepared."

I groaned, putting my hands over my eyes. Couldn't Edward just bite me now and get the torture over with.

He laughed as he grabbed my shoulder, "Come on, Seth. Lets go face the music. Emmett's waiting on you."


	2. Santa Baby

**Author****'s Note:**

**I started writing Harvest Moon as a result of a challenge from my best friend. My task was to create a story as much in the fashion of Ms. Meyers as possible. This included no explicit sex scenes. **

**I wrote this out take to follow up on what happened to the Santa outfit that Alice gave Bella. I received a request from one of the readers to turn it into a lemon. I have that and will send to anyone interested. Leave feedback or PM and I'll forward.**

**Content1**

"I swear, Edward, if a vampire could be tired, I would be after that," Bella's voice came from the bathroom.

She was referring to the experience of Henry and Nessie's first Christmas together. Bella had compared them to the energizer bunny. Nessie and Henry had decided to try out every present on the first day, and it had taken everyone in the household to avoid major damage. Fang had even given up, crawling under one of the couches for safety.

Laughter poured out of me as I bent over to stoke the fire. They had kept going until they had literally passed out from exhaustion. Even Jacob had said a heartfelt "Thank God" when Nessie crashed against him. Bella heard my laughter from in the bathroom and I heard a similar response rumble out of her chest.

Reaching over to throw more wood on the flames I called out, "Bella, what exactly are you doing in there?"

I'd heard the sound of the towel against her skin as she dried off after her shower, and then various other sounds of material.

"I was wrapping your last gift," she said softly from beside me. I turned and saw her legs in front of me, encased to mid thigh in black stockings. I froze in the half kneeling position and looked down at her feet. She was wearing black stilettos. I groaned in pleasure. She had worn a similar pair for my birthday, and the images that flew through my mind caused lust to soar through me. I started to rise, but she placed one of the stiletto heels on my shoulder stopping me.

I followed the line of her leg up to the one-piece teddy that displayed more than it hid. The line of the red satin material cut high above her hipbones and the neckline plunged to her navel. Her breasts threatened to spill out with the next deep breath, thrusting out as a result of her holding her arms behind her body. The only thing keeping the outfit on was the black patent leather belt that cinched around her narrow waist. White fur followed the plunging neckline. I forced my eyes away from her cleavage to travel up the arch of her throat across her jaw and to her eyes. I belatedly noticed she was wearing a Santa cap on top of her head.

"I didn't give you permission to get up," she murmured during the second it took for me to mentally grope her body.

"Pardon?" I croaked out, confounded, certain I hadn't heard her correctly.

Bella's arm blurred out from behind her and a riding crop came down sharply on my shoulder. I was stunned first by Bella's audacity, and secondly by the jolt of pure unbridled desire that electrified my body at the contact. The flimsy crop had no hope of even tickling me, much less causing any pain, but the representation of what I would've felt as a human almost overwhelmed me. I'd unwillingly listened to enough fantasies of such play and the resulting sensations that my body immediately transformed my shared memories into pure physical reaction. My eyes darkened with lust, and I started growling at Bella, flexing my hands.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward." She leaned in just inches from my face and whispered into my ear, "I didn't give you permission to respond to me in any way." She slowly raised her body and then feathered the leather tip of the crop across my cheekbone. Removing her foot from my shoulder, she circled around to stand behind me.

What the…? Where had Bella come up with this? I laughed internally, wanting to kill and kiss my sisters at the same time, as I was pretty certain where Bella's new courage had originated. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair and she jerked my head backward, leaning over my shoulder to seal her lips to mine. She licked around the edges of my lips before forcing them apart to tangle our tongues. I started panting at the combined feeling of her tongue dominating me, and the tight pull of her hand in my hair. I was perilously close to losing control, and Bella sensed it. She slowed the motion of her tongue to soothe me. As she released my lips, I swore gruffly, "Damnit, Bella."

The whip whistled through the air and connected to my back. Again, sensory overload fired through my system, and Bella didn't even allow me to recover before she reached to the neckline of my shirt and ripped it in two down the back, popping the buttons in front. The fabric hung on my arms and would have effectively pinned me had I been human. She ran her fingers down my backbone to the area where she had inflicted the strike. I heard the movement of the air around her as she slowly bent to place her lips to the spot. She feathered kisses across the area as if she was soothing a wound, then abruptly she bit into my skin providing just enough pressure to produce the pain without lacerating it. At this point, I wouldn't have even cared if she did mark me. I might've even preferred it.

I whirled in an attempt to grab her, but she must have sensed my intention as she slammed her body to mine. I ended up spread eagle in the floor, her bent legs resting on my upper arms. I looked up the line of her body to find her smiling down at me.

"No way, Edward. _I'm_ in control here. Do you understand?" she arched her eyebrow and smiled …

- * -

I shook my head to clear the memories of just what Bella had done to me the proceeding night as I walked down the staircase to collect more firewood for our room. If I didn't get away from her, we would most likely remain in our room for the rest of the day. I was still a little stunned at the ingenuity Bella had displayed with the crop. The Santa suit and the bedcovers lay in shreds all over the floor. I'd stopped just short of recreating the feather fiasco from Isle Esme.

We kept the woodpile out back at the tree line. Bella had sent me to retrieve more wood as she attempted to clean up the mess of our room. As I padded across the living room and out the back door, vision danced in my head of Bella's naked body as she grasped the sheets, tearing through them. Preoccupied, I ran smack into Emmett; causing him to drop the armful of wood he was carrying.

"Sorry, Em… I was a little distracted." I laughed, bending down to help him pick the wood up.

Normally I would have been acutely aware of his location, but Bella's performance had overloaded my mind, and my family had been unknowingly treated to privacy last night, as well as a clumsy, distracted vampire this morning.

He cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner. "Me too…" Then a vision of a Santa-suited Rose wielding a whip and rope ties ran through his mind, and I saw him shudder.

I grunted, "You too?"

His eyes jerked to my face in dawning recognition. "Are you okay? Did Bella damage anything with the whip?"

He was still crediting Bella with her pre-change clumsiness, but I had to admit I would've been more alarmed if she'd had the device that Rose had obvious utilized on Emmett.

I laughed out loud, and then realized we were too close to the house. I grabbed his arm and we ran over behind the barrier created by the woodpile. If any of my siblings would understand my perplexed state it would be Emmett. When Bella had conned me into her convoluted bargain for our marriage, I had gone to Carlisle to talk with him about what to expect on the honeymoon. Carlisle had filled my head with all the medical knowledge and facts about how the venom and my nature could complicate our mating. He had described the event of making love as a beautiful union of two individuals.

Emmett had taken me in the woods to give me his version. Honestly, Emmett's input may have been just what saved Bella's life. He had given me a blow-by-blow explanation, in explicit, graphic detail. As I lost control the first time, Emmett's voice rang out in my head just in time, "You're going to want to drive into her for all it is worth, and you're going to need to remember she's only human." The bruises, instead of Bella's death, had been the result of Emmett's wise intervention.

Emmett put his wood back down on the ground and sat on a smaller pile of wood.

"Did Rose's present come from Alice?" I asked, following suit.

"Yes, Bella's?" he questioned.

I shook my head answering his question, "But hers was a riding crop."

Emmett's eyes opened wide as he puffed out a breath. "WOW."

"Have to admit I was even a little overwhelmed by Rose last night. I imagine you were really floundering." He chuckled in good humor and I couldn't find it within me to be angry … because he was right. Living it through someone's thoughts didn't quite prepare me for the living, breathing thing.

Jasper stepped around the large pile of stacked wood to join us. "I'm always a little taken back when Alice gets inventive." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly at us, "Heard you as I came downstairs."

He looked at the wood piled at Emmett's feet. "I was sent on a similar mission."

We sat in silence for a moment, each one of us staring at our feet caught up in reliving parts of the night with our mates.

"You know … I should be a little more warned when I sense her mischievous nature," Jasper bemoaned. "It's not fair that I can't have your gift so I'm better prepared," he glanced over to me.

"I'm in the same boat here, Jasper. Sorry, I was totally beguiled last night. I didn't hear a thing from anyone." I grinned. "You were totally on your own."

"Thank goodness," they echoed one another.

We all three fell out in laughter at that point.

"So Jasper," Emmett began. "Are you going to admit up to your particular form of torture last night?"

"A mix between the pinwheel and feathers," he grinned, looking like the Cheshire cat.

"Esme wielded hot wax and dry ice," Carlisle's look was a curious mixture of consternation and bliss as he sat down beside me, having skirted around the wood. "I guess that explains the emphasis on finding that item at the grocery store in town."

He looked over at me bashfully, and I cracked a grin at him before I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"What exactly got into Alice, Jasper?" Emmett asked, sounding equal parts thankful and curious.

"HA! Like I know. The woman keeps me guessing even after all these years together."

"You don't sound too unhappy about that," I smirked.

"Nope, can't say I am. Are you complaining?" he looked over at me with his eyebrow raised.

Collectively, Carlisle, Emmett, and I emphatically shook our heads negatively. Jasper leaned back against the wood bringing one of his knees up, while Emmett's lips kept quirking into small grins as he looked over to Carlisle and I.

"We look like a bunch of kids hiding out from their moms after getting caught in the cookie jar," Carlisle mumbled after a short while, clearly amused. "I'm going back to my bed. After I get the wood I was sent for, of course." His grin clearly displayed his anticipation. Like father, like son; we all followed.

We stepped through the door and came face to face with Alice. She stood just at the doorway into the living area. Carlisle grinned at her and stooped down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he said with great humor.

"You're welcome," she chimed as she reached down beside her. She handed Carlisle a large clear bag. "Your new comforter and sheets. They'll match your room splendidly. I had them custom made."

Emmett went next, kissing her left cheek, "Thanks, little sis." Then he held out his hand for his package and began loping up the stairs.

She grinned as I stepped in front of her. "I came close to buying the pillows as well, but had a vision of you actually having a little restraint at the end." She quirked her eyebrow in jest.

"Give me the bag, Alice," I murmured in delight.

"Ah, my little Edward, all grown up, it warms my heart so."

I grabbed her head with my free hand and pulled it to my chest so that I could ruffle her hair with my chin before placing a kiss on the right cheek.

"Bag, Alice!"

She grinned, handing it to me. "I would have gotten you a new set made even without the necessity. It was time you came out of the dinosaur sheets."

Jasper snorted behind me, at her jest, and darted around me to snatch her up and throw her over his shoulder. She grinned at me as he started up the stairs.

"Jacob and the kids won't be up for at least another hour and a half," she called out as he made the first floor. "Go try out your 'Big Boy' sheets."

I smirked shaking my head side to side.

As I opened the door to my own piece of heaven, I heard Bella say, "Big boy sheets, huh? Please tell me they're silk."

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check her stories out here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story!**


	3. Santa Baby R rated

"I swear, Edward, if a vampire could be tired, I would be after that," Bella's voice came from the bathroom.

She was referring to the experience of Henry and Nessie's first Christmas together. Bella had compared them to the energizer bunny. Nessie and Henry had decided to try out every present on the first day, and it had taken everyone in the household to avoid major damage. Fang had even given up, crawling under one of the couches for safety.

Laughter poured out of me as I bent over to stoke the fire. They had kept going until they had literally passed out from exhaustion. Even Jacob had said a heartfelt "Thank God" when Nessie crashed against him. Bella heard my laughter from in the bathroom and I heard a similar response rumble out of her chest.

Reaching over to throw more wood on the flames I called out, "Bella, what exactly are you doing in there?"

I'd heard the sound of the towel against her skin as she dried off after her shower, and then various other sounds of material.

"I was wrapping your last gift," she said softly from beside me. I turned and saw her legs in front of me, encased to mid thigh in black stockings. I froze in the half kneeling position and looked down at her feet. She was wearing black stilettos. I groaned in pleasure. She had worn a similar pair for my birthday, and the images that flew through my mind caused lust to soar through me. I started to rise, but she placed one of the stiletto heels on my shoulder stopping me.

My eyes followed the line of her leg up to the one-piece teddy that displayed more than it hid. The line of its red satin material cut high above her hipbones and the neckline plunged to her navel. Her breasts threatened to spill out with the next deep breath, thrusting out as they were from holding her arms behind her body. The only thing keeping the outfit on her glorious body was the black patent leather belt that cinched tight around her narrow waist. White fur followed the plunging neckline. I forced my eyes away from her cleavage to travel up the arch of her throat across her jaw and to her eyes. I belatedly noticed she was wearing a Santa cap on top of her head.

"I didn't give you permission to get up," she murmured during the second it took for me to mentally grope her body.

"Pardon?" I croaked out, confounded, certain I hadn't heard her correctly.

Bella's arm blurred out from behind her and a riding crop came down sharply on my shoulder. I was stunned firstly by Bella's audacity, and then secondly by the jolt of pure unbridled desire that electrified my body at the contact. The flimsy crop had no hope of even tickling me, much less causing any pain, but the representation of what I would've felt as a human almost overwhelmed me. I'd unwillingly listened to enough fantasies of such foreplay, and the resulting sensations that my body immediately transformed my shared memories into pure physical reaction. My eyes darkened with lust, and I started growling at Bella, flexing my hands.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward." She leaned in just inches from my face and whispered into my ear, "I didn't give you permission to respond to me in any way." She slowly raised her body and then feathered the leather tip of the crop across my cheekbone. Removing her foot from my shoulder, she circled around to stand behind me.

What the…? Where had Bella come up with this? I laughed internally, wanting to kill and kiss my sisters at the same time, as I was pretty certain where Bella's new courage had originated. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair. She jerked my head backward, leaning over my shoulder to seal her lips to mine. She licked around the edges of my lips before forcing them apart to tangle our tongues. I started panting at the feeling of her tongue dominating me and the tight pull of her hand in my hair. I was perilously close to losing control and Bella sensed it. She slowed the motion of her tongue to soothe me. As she released my lips, I swore gruffly, "Damnit, Bella."

The whip whistled through the air and connected to my back. Again, sensory overload fired through my system. Before I had recovered from that, she reached to the neckline of my shirt and ripped it in two down the back.. The fabric hung on my arms and would have effectively pinned me had I been human. She ran her fingers down my backbone to the area where she had inflicted the strike. I heard the movement of the air around her as she slowly bent to place her lips to the spot. She feathered kisses across the area as if she were soothing a wound, then abruptly she bit into my skin providing just enough pressure to produce the pain without lacerating it. At this point, I wouldn't have even cared if she did mark me. I might even have preferred it.

I whirled in an attempt to grab her, but she must have sensed my intention because she slammed her body to mine. I ended up spread-eagle in the floor, her bent legs resting on my upper arms. I looked up the line of her body to find her smiling down at me.

"No way, Edward. _I'm_ in control here. Do you understand?" she arched her eyebrow and smiled …

She bent down and put the crop across my neck holding it tightly on both sides as she spoke into my ear. "If I let your arms go, are you going to keep them where I have them?"

I nodded mutely since she hadn't given me permission to speak. She felt the movement as she caressed my ear. I was incapable of speech at the moment. I could feel her heat and the smell of her arousal was almost overwhelming. She started to move, sliding softly down my body, but what I wanted was to move her body back. I longed to taste her on my lips, to sink my tongue in her, to feel her shudder on my face while I held her to me, to torture her a thousand times over before I flipped her on her back and plunged into her scalding heat.

Straddling my hips, she ran the tip of the crop down my chest and then used it to brush over her legs and up her body, focusing on her nipples which had tightened under the satin. She groaned as she flicked the leather across her, causing her hips to buck in response. The heat and wetness seeped onto me and I started growling, moving to sit up and put my mouth on her. The crop whistled through the air and came down across my legs.

"I didn't tell you to move Edward."

I hissed at her in frustration. "Bella, please …"

She locked her lips to mine and forced me back onto the floor. "Please what?" she spoke softly, releasing my lips.

"I need you now …" I stated frantically.

"No," she responded.

I stared at her in equal amounts of amazement and shock, my hips involuntarily grinding into her. She smiled, wickedly feeling my erection through my pants. She slowly drug herself up and down my length, driving me to distraction, while at the same time stimulating herself. She lost control for a moment, rocking frantically before she dismounted me to sit on the floor. I was incapable of speech, so I started snarling at her. Her pupils dilated, recognizing the emergence of the beast. Her lips blurred to my face and I felt one of her tiny hands grab mine as she looked into my eyes.

"Do you need release, Edward?" she murmured.

I could barely nod, as I was holding my body under such rigid control … but my control was slipping. I wanted to go wild, I wanted to be in her … it didn't matter where.

She linked our hands, moving them, and with the other ripped my pants from me. Then I gasped as I felt my hand, surrounded by hers, close around my erection. She moved our hands in a slow agonizing rhythm, as she began to talk. "Imagine this is my mouth Edward. Hot and wet for you. My tongue stroking you quickly across the top." She used her thumb to rub quickly across the head, mimicking what it would feel like. "I want to watch you Edward. I want to see you stroke yourself."

She leaned back, releasing me and I watched her face, as she watched me. Desire flared across her features, and I was sure she would have seen the same on mine, had she looked. Instead she gazed intently at my hand as I gripped myself. I imagined it was just as she had described. I so wanted it to be her mouth surrounding me instead, but it was still erotic to see her eyes glassing over with desire at what I was doing to myself. She almost broke my control when she placed her hands on her breasts, stroking and pinching her nipples as she watched.

My hips began lifting on their own from the floor as I grew close, her fingers on herself bringing me to the edge. Bella jerked my hand away and replaced it with her mouth. I almost came at that moment, but she snatched my hands with hers and put them on the sides of her head. She was giving me permission to guide her. I entangled my fingers in her hair and began to fuck her mouth roughly. She made popping noises as she broke suction coming off me to run her tongue quickly across my head before I plunged back down deeply into her throat.

"Fuck … Bella. I'm going to cum all in your mouth, baby," I ground out, all but tearing her hair out in aggression. "Tease … me … will … YOU." I punctuated the first three words by slamming my hips to her, and roared the last word as I shot down the back of her throat. Holding her head so her lips stayed firmly at the base of me, with her chin touching the top of my balls, my hips swiveled against her milking the last of my shudders.

I barely released the pressure of my fingers and she began slowly licking me clean. My body relished the mind blowing release she'd just given me, and desired more. I grew hard again at the feel of her tongue rubbing roughly against me. I froze in indecision. She was in control and had only given me permission for the first time. She plunged her mouth down on me, and I took it as consent, flipping us so she was on her back. I pulled her up to the edge of the couch, reclining her so I could straddle her body. She never moved her mouth from me, and I began to thrust. Grabbing the cushions to each side of her I mindlessly rode her. The brush of her hands over my balls was gentle at first, and then more aggressive as she sensed my impending orgasm. I came close to ripping at the couch with my teeth as Bella sucked me dry again, moaning in pleasure.

She slid slowly up my front, placing nips on my abdomen and across my chest where she latched onto one of my nipples. She laved it with her tongue, and then bit softly before releasing me. She then followed the line of my jaw, leaning forward on her knees to lock her lips to mine. They tasted and smelled of me, and I groaned as I dove into her mouth. The taste of me mingled with hers was erotic beyond belief.

"Are you under control enough now for a little experimentation?" she whispered, breaking contact. I shuddered at the visions those words invoked and chuckled. Looking down into her flushed face, I realized I'd been selfish, gaining my satisfaction twice without any thought of her.

"Love, I'm yours tonight to order as you choose." I leaned down putting my mouth at her ear, speaking softly. "Perhaps though before you try much else with that crop, you too would like a little release?" I threw her words back at her.

Her body shuddered, her beast acknowledging her needs, even if she was attempting to control everything. She grabbed my body, switching our positions. She then stood in front of me. I bared my teeth, drawing in deeply, inhaling the scent of her arousal. The satin was blood red from the wetness. Bella reached down and tore the material, baring herself to me. She placed one of her stiletto encased feet on the edge of the couch to my side, exposing her swollen flesh. Growls ripped out of my chest as I turned my head away. My control would slip if she only allowed me to look. The sight of her exposed to me was already burned in my brain.

The leather of the crop traced across the cheekbone facing her. My nostril flared as I smelled her scent on it. I turned back to her in disbelief as the tip of the crop left my face to slap against her leg, traveling up to where I wanted to bury my mouth, my tongue. She leaned her head back in ecstasy as she used the end, rubbing it across her.

"Bella …," I begged.

I craved the taste of her on my tongue. I wasn't certain at that moment which call, the one of her blood or her body, was stronger. She angled her face to look at me, and I saw the lust in her half-closed eyes. She brought the tip of the crop to my lips, drawing it across them. I closed my eyes, following it with my tongue, licking the wetness left by the leather.

"Yes?" she panted, just a second after taking the crop away from me. I knew, though, just exactly where the crop now was from the sound of the leather sliding through wetness, and her resulting gasps.

"Let me taste you." I was rewarded when I felt the whip behind my head as she used it to bring my face to her. I broke the rules and grabbed her hips with my hands, burying my face into her swollen flesh. I licked every inch of her I could reach, using my tongue to plunge into her repeatedly. I knew it wasn't going to take long to have her writhing on me. She was so close already. I felt her body jerk and her walls clench , but I wasn't through with her yet. I barely let her recover before I started again, using my fingers to plunge into her. I lifted her off the floor and brought her fully onto my face. I could tell she was exquisitely oversensitive after her last orgasm, but when she would have moved away, I continued to stroke her tender flesh with my tongue, enjoying the moment when her hands finally released the crop and entangled into my hair. She used me as viciously as I had used her just minutes before. She screamed my name as she came a second time.

She slid down into my lap, and I connected our lips so that the favor of before could be repaid. Like me, she groaned at our combined tastes. After a few minutes of dominating my mouth she stood and pulled me up by my hands, backing me toward the bed.

"Undress me Edward," she ordered.

Pieces of the red suit floated throughout the room, but I left the black stockings and stilettos on. "I believe these should stay," I said, grabbing both of her thighs in a grip that would have shattered a human's leg. She quirked her eyes at me calling into question my manner of "undressing" and then let out a sultry laugh when I barely shrugged my shoulders, running my hands over the soft material covering her legs.

Bella pushed me backwards so that we fell together to the bed.

"Turn over," she ordered, and I complied wondering where she was planning to take this next.

She ran the tip of the crop down my arms and across my back. Then I heard the whistling as she brought it down across my ass abruptly. She leaned down and said softly, "That's for all the times you teased me at Charlie's. Do you have any idea what you did to me? Did I ever moan your name in my sleep Edward? Because I know I was moaning it in my dreams?"

She had no clue how many times I had removed myself from the bed to sit in the chair across the room. The sound of my name on her lips, the smell of her arousal, and her body writhing against mine. Whether or not her dreams had been erotic at the time, my fantasies had been. She leaned over my back and spoke softly in my other ear. I felt her breasts drag across me and I shivered.

"I want you to take me in that room Edward, in my old bed. I think it would even be better if Charlie and Sue were there, to recreate the atmosphere."

She ran her hand over my butt, lightly scoring her nails across me and my hips arched into the sensation. I was already hard as a rock against the sheets. Another strike hit me. I ground myself into the bed in reaction … wanting something to rub against to provide friction.

"That is for the damned gold bed. You planned all that, I know. Breaking me even further, getting me ready for your proposition. Don't think I didn't notice it came after your first proposal. You knew what you were doing all along. But you forgot one critical detail, Edward. I have eternity to pay you back."

Damn right she did, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. I smiled into the sheets in anticipation. If she thought it was a threat to tell me that, I'd let her live in her delusion. I was reminded of the kitten I once compared her to. She definitely had sharper claws now. Maybe I should bump her up to at least a small lynx. Two more blows landed on me in quick succession. Hmm … definitely a lynx.

"Those are for making me beg on Isle Esme. Do you have any idea just how needy I was before you finally broke down?"

Not half as crazed as I was. I'd waited over 80 years for her. She'd only had a couple of years for the human hormones to kick in and suffer.

Then she did something totally unexpected. She brought her hand down on me, and I did feel the pain from the blow. In that moment I realized just how muted human memories could be. Raging lust shot through every cell of my body and my hands clawed into the comforter tearing it. I started to lift up and she quickly sat on my legs. I probably could have struggled against her and won, but her message was clear. She wasn't through with me yet.

She smoothed her hand across me, where my skin still stung, and then provided a few more reminders. "And those are just because Rose told me how they would feel for you. But she also told me that I would need to follow up with this…."

Then I felt her mouth feather across me, her tongue licking the spots that had been sensitized. I heard her sigh as she heard the roars emanating from my chest. She ran her hands down my legs lightly as she kissed across my butt. She nipped me lightly, and I froze.

"Bella, don't bite me, love. I … I'm trying here, but I can't promise you anything if you do that," I croaked.

In a fraction of a second she whispered in my ear, her breath sending fire along my skin, "Hm… we don't want you losing that self control do we?" She licked down my neck and spread her body across mine, her hands running up my arms so that every inch of her body covered mine. I should have known she wouldn't listen, she never did. I felt pain slice into the side of my neck as her teeth broke my skin. She'd never gone this far before, and my body reacted. I came instantly all over the comforter below me as I shredded it with my hands. Her body stayed on mine as I bucked mindlessly. She never released her hold on me. I panted into the sheets, my thoughts scattered as I heard her low growling at my ear.

I attempted to move, and she released me only to snap at the side of my face. Her voice came out as a hiss, "Don't move." After licking the wound, her lips then began to travel down my back and I felt her hand between my legs rubbing me again.

"I dreamed of the time you would turn me. Fantasies of you losing that control and biting me just at the moment I clenched around you. Do you know how I always envisioned it? I just demonstrated for you. I want you to take me from behind Edward, like a lion does his mate?" she said against my back. I started rumbling myself.

"Be a good boy," she said before using the crop one more time. I felt her move off the bed and within a second she was back. She came to the side I was facing and took my chin in her hand, lifting my face so that my body followed. "Do you want the wash cloth, or my mouth?" she asked. I grabbed her face between my hands and claimed her mouth. I felt her jerking the comforter out of the way, and a quick brush of the cloth cleaning me. Suddenly she ripped her mouth from mine and spun in my arms, her back to my chest. She gripped the crop behind my back holding us together. The angle of her arms forced her breasts out and I moved my hands to touch her. She hissed when I pinched her nipples lightly.

"This is the last time tonight that you get to be in control of anything. I have other plans for you, but I'm giving you permission right now. How do you want me?" she challenged. I wanted her a million ways, rough, gentle, long, short. But she had already won this round and she knew it.

I wrapped one hand around her waist and took the crop from her hands with the other. "I should use this on you, but I'll save that for another night," I told her. "So I only get this one time tonight, Bella?" I asked. I felt her head briefly nod. "Then I'm going to make it count," I swore as I roughly grabbed her hips. I bent her body with mine and placed my lips at her neck, at exactly the same spot that I had torn into her flesh the day of Nessie's birth. The feel of her slick walls and her heat as I slid into her was excruciating. I placed my teeth at her skin, and just before biting, I murmured, "Scream for me Bella."

- * -

I shook my head to clear the memories of just what Bella had done to me after that as I walked down the staircase to collect more firewood for our room. If I didn't get away from her, we would most likely remain in our room for the rest of the day. I was still a little stunned at the ingenuity Bella had displayed with the crop. The Santa suit and the bedcovers lay in shreds all over the floor. I'd stopped just short of recreating the feather fiasco from Isle Esme.

We kept the woodpile out back at the tree line. Bella had sent me to retrieve more wood as she attempted to clean up the mess of our room. As I padded across the living room and out the back door, visions danced in my head of Bella's naked body as she grasped the sheets, tearing through them. Preoccupied, I ran smack into Emmett; causing him to drop the armful of wood he was carrying.

"Sorry, Em… I was a little distracted." I laughed, bending down to help him pick the wood up.

Normally I would have been acutely aware of his location, but Bella's performance had overloaded my mind, and my family had been unknowingly treated to privacy last night, as well as a clumsy, distracted vampire this morning.

He cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner. "Me too…" Then a vision of a Santa-suited Rose wielding a whip and rope ties ran through his mind, and I saw him shudder.

I grunted, "You too?"

His eyes jerked to my face in dawning recognition. "Are you okay? Did Bella damage anything with the whip?"

He was still crediting Bella with her pre-change clumsiness, but I had to admit I would've been more alarmed if she'd had the device that Rose had obvious utilized on Emmett.

I laughed out loud, and then realized we were too close to the house. I grabbed his arm and we ran over behind the barrier created by the woodpile. If any of my siblings would understand my perplexed state it would be Emmett. When Bella had conned me into her convoluted bargain for our marriage, I had gone to Carlisle to talk with him about what to expect on the honeymoon. Carlisle had filled my head with all the medical knowledge and facts about how the venom and my nature could complicate our mating. He had described the event of making love as a beautiful union of two individuals.

Emmett had taken me in the woods to give me his version. Honestly, Emmett's input may have been just what saved Bella's life. He had given me a blow-by-blow explanation, in explicit, graphic detail. As I lost control the first time, Emmett's voice rang out in my head just in time, "You're going to want to drive into her for all it is worth, and you're going to need to remember she's only human." The bruises, instead of Bella's death, had been the result of Emmett's wise intervention.

Emmett put his wood back down on the ground and sat on a smaller pile of wood.

"Did Rose's present come from Alice?" I asked, following suit.

"Yes, Bella's?" he questioned.

I shook my head answering his question, "But hers was a riding crop."

Emmett's eyes opened wide as he puffed out a breath. "WOW."

"Have to admit I was even a little overwhelmed by Rose last night. I imagine you were really floundering." He chuckled in good humor and I couldn't find it within me to be angry … because he was right. Living it through someone's thoughts didn't quite prepare me for the living, breathing thing.

Jasper stepped around the large pile of stacked wood to join us. "I'm always a little taken back when Alice gets inventive." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly at us, "Heard you as I came downstairs."

He looked at the wood piled at Emmett's feet. "I was sent on a similar mission."

We sat in silence for a moment, each one of us staring at our feet caught up in reliving parts of the night with our mates.

"You know … I should be a little more warned when I sense her mischievous nature," Jasper bemoaned. "It's not fair that I can't have your gift so I'm better prepared," he glanced over to me.

"I'm in the same boat here, Jasper. Sorry, I was totally beguiled last night. I didn't hear a thing from anyone." I grinned. "You were totally on your own."

"Thank goodness," they echoed one another.

We all three fell out in laughter at that point.

"So Jasper," Emmett began. "Are you going to admit up to your particular form of torture last night?"

"A mix between the pinwheel and feathers," he grinned, looking like the Cheshire cat.

"Esme wielded hot wax and dry ice," Carlisle's look was a curious mixture of consternation and bliss as he sat down beside me, having skirted around the wood. "I guess that explains the emphasis on finding that item at the grocery store in town."

He looked over at me bashfully, and I cracked a grin at him before I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"What exactly got into Alice, Jasper?" Emmett asked, sounding equal parts thankful and curious.

"HA! Like I know. The woman keeps me guessing even after all these years together."

"You don't sound too unhappy about that," I smirked.

"Nope, can't say I am. Are you complaining?" he looked over at me with his eyebrow raised.

Collectively, Carlisle, Emmett, and I emphatically shook our heads negatively. Jasper leaned back against the wood bringing one of his knees up, while Emmett's lips kept quirking into small grins as he looked over to Carlisle and I.

"We look like a bunch of kids hiding out from their moms after getting caught in the cookie jar," Carlisle mumbled after a short while, clearly amused. "I'm going back to my bed. After I get the wood I was sent for, of course." His grin clearly displayed his anticipation. Like father, like son; we all followed.

We stepped through the door and came face to face with Alice. She stood just at the doorway into the living area. Carlisle grinned at her and stooped down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he said with great humor.

"You're welcome," she chimed as she reached down beside her. She handed Carlisle a large clear bag. "Your new comforter and sheets. They'll match your room splendidly. I had them custom made."

Emmett went next, kissing her left cheek, "Thanks, little sis." Then he held out his hand for his package and began loping up the stairs.

She grinned as I stepped in front of her. "I came close to buying the pillows as well, but had a vision of you actually having a little restraint at the end." She quirked her eyebrow in jest.

"Give me the bag, Alice," I murmured in delight.

"Ah, my little Edward, all grown up, it warms my heart so."

I grabbed her head with my free hand and pulled it to my chest so that I could ruffle her hair with my chin before placing a kiss on the right cheek.

"Bag, Alice!"

She grinned, handing it to me. "I would have gotten you a new set made even without the necessity. It was time you came out of the dinosaur sheets."

Jasper snorted behind me, at her jest, and darted around me to snatch her up and throw her over his shoulder. She grinned at me as he started up the stairs.

"Jacob and the kids won't be up for at least another hour and a half," she called out as he made the first floor. "Go try out your 'Big Boy' sheets."

I smirked shaking my head side to side.

As I opened the door to my own piece of heaven, I heard Bella say, "Big boy sheets, huh? Please tell me they're silk."


	4. Boys Day Out

**Author's Note: Short outtake on what happened after the bet between Carlisle and the boys at the end of Chapter 36: Value.**

After I took care of Fang, we left for our outing, heading the direction of the hot springs. Carlisle and Jasper quickly fed on a group of deer, but I was being a little more particular, wanting to hopefully come across something "tastier", as Emmett had put it. I could hear their thoughts. They had intentionally fed off the first thing available in order to have more time to plan their strategy.

Jasper was remembering a particularly high embankment close to the springs. At the bottom was a quagmire of mud and mess, compliments of a slow seepage of heated water. It wasn't enough to make a pool, but was just perfect for a mud bath. He ran all three of us through his mind. He didn't particularly care that I was listening.

At first, Jasper had been cocky about the bet, stating that he knew he was fine simply because Alice didn't blow up his phone the moment the bet was made. Emmett threw him an evil grin and reminded him of Henry and Nessie's presence in the car. "You might be right, and you just might not be" he baited Jasper, alluding to the fact that their presence could possibly block Alice's visions. Carlisle had laughed at the look on Jasper's face, causing Jasper to launch over the desk and tumble Carlisle to the floor. I had chosen to search out Fang at that moment, leaving them to work it out.

Emmett was more interested in finding something a little feistier than a deer at this point. He would get to his strategy after that. Carlisle had already written me off, so he was running through the possibilities of Emmett and Jasper.

I veered off toward one of the areas I knew was frequented by mountain lions. It was the same region that I had brought Bella to on the night we visited the springs for the first time. I would have to stop hunting the creatures soon, as the mating season would begin within the next few weeks. It was important that we not over hunt any creature in this forest. Soon, we would be moving to Seattle and the national parks to the north of the city would be our hunting grounds.

I paused at the rock outcrop where Bella and I had stopped. I was in luck, and followed the scent of a mountain lion into the trees. The flow of the warm blood down my throat muted the thirst, and I briefly fantasized about Bella's blood. I had tasted it twice, the night James had attacked her and the day of Nessie's birth. On both occasions, I had been frantic in my attempts to save Bella's life, unable to savor the brief tastes.

My perfect recall, however, allowed me to bring it up in excruciating detail. I growled briefly into the animal's throat as he twitched against me, letting my imagination run wild for a moment. My thirst raged as my body fell victim to the whims of my fantasy. I took down a deer out of necessity, finishing off the demands my bloodlust had engendered.

I traveled back toward my family using the trees instead of the ground. No matter how quiet I attempted to be, I knew they would hear my travel. This was less an offensive strategy than a defensive one; it was more difficult for us to attack in the trees.

I heard Carlisle and Jasper laughing and stopped, crouching on a branch where I could watch them. They were facing off in a small clearing, their bodies bouncing off each other in blurs. Carlisle must have caught Jasper under his legs because I saw his body hit the ground. Carlisle stood over him, laughing, which was a tactical error on his part. Jasper swept his arm out and took Carlisle's legs right out from under him. Carlisle flipped as he was falling, bringing his elbow into Jasper's stomach. I heard the air whoosh out of Jasper.

The branch bowed a little as Emmett sat down beside me. "Who are you putting your money on?"

"Does it really matter? They're getting dirty, and you and I sit here pristinely."

Emmett chuckled at the observation. Carlisle and Jasper rolled over multiple times attempting to gain dominance. Within a few moments, they obviously decided to call it quits and broke apart, shaking the dirt and bracken off.

"Well, I guess it's time to get the show on the road. If we can keep clean between here and the springs, then it'll be between the two of them," Emmett observed.

"Hmm, I don't think Jasper really wants to lose. So I wouldn't turn my back on him," I warned.

We scrambled down the tree and joined Carlisle and Jasper. As we took off running together, I monitored their thoughts, determined to not fall prey to anything. At one point, I heard Carlisle's laughter as he shoved Emmett, bouncing him off a tree. Then I heard him decide to lunge at my legs and skirted to one side to avoid him. But even though I could hear Jasper and Emmett's thoughts, I couldn't always avoid a collective attack.

The four of us tumbled into a pile of bodies and blows were exchanged at random. We hadn't played like this in a while, and continued to "beat the hell" out of each other, laughing at the collective curses that echoed through the area when particularly brutal blows were received. It reminded me of a pack of young lions I had once observed on a trip to Africa, playfully practicing their hunting skills on each other.

Emmett chuckled when he flopped onto his back a little later. "This is so much better than shopping. I can't believe we aren't able to talk the girls into this."

I was resting with my back against a tree, Jasper and Carlisle leaned against one of the rocks we had cracked with Emmett's head. I chuckled, "Em, every time you and Rose attempt to wrestle, it doesn't end up anything like this. None of us want to be around you then."

He grinned up at the sky, "True…"

Jasper stood, rubbing his stomach in the spot where I had landed a pretty good blow. "Let's go, I'm drooling over the thoughts of the hot water."

As we began to get closer to the springs, I thought about how funny it would be to see Alice's face if she had to park her shiny car next to Bella's truck. The more I thought about it the funnier it got. I began snickering and then caught Jasper's thoughts. CRAP!

As the laughter began to pour out of me, I knew I was doomed. I fell to my knees, cursing Jasper between the laughs escaping my body. Carlisle immediately realized what was occurring, and he urged Jasper on while he and Emmett pick me up under the arms, and start toward the location of the mud bath.

"Sorry, Edward," Carlisle said, laughing at my garbled growl. "All's fair in love and war. And in this case, for Jasper, it's both."

I heard Emmett laugh slightly. "Serves him right."

I attempted to drag my heels and grab at things to stop the progress, but Jasper would just nudge my hysteria a little higher if I was able to obtain too good of a grasp on something. I saw the edge ahead of us and realized I wasn't going to get away from Emmett's strength. One thought emerged; I could possibly take him down with me. I'd do my best to grab him as they threw me over. If I was lucky, I could get Emmett to land first.

"Edward, nothing personal, bro, but its time you get the dirty end of the deal for once," Emmett said, and I started laughing hysterically at his weak attempt at sarcasm. Damn Jasper…

When Carlisle released me, Emmett picked my thrashing body up. He lifted me over his head, and started to toss me. At that precise moment, Jasper disengaged his hold over me and I wrapped my hands around Emmett's wrist. He followed me over the edge. It was over for me, so instead of fighting the fall I straightened out so that I would land on my back. This time the laughter was all mine as I listened to Emmett's liberal cursing.

From above, I heard Carlisle humor as he watched our falling bodies from the ledge, and read Jasper's thoughts. Carlisle didn't realize, until it was too late, the error he made. As I sank into the muck, having heard Emmett hit just before me, I wondered which one of us Carlisle was going to land on. Jasper started whistling Dixie as he walked away from the ledge above, on his way to the springs.

_____

Carlisle and I declared Emmett the loser of the bet because he hit the mud first. There was no way to discern who was dirtier. When the three of us arrived at the spring after washing off in the river, Jasper barely graced us with a look, as he rested with his body in the steaming water; his head laid back against the stones staring at the sky above us. He just needed a cigar sticking out of his mouth to be the epitome of the playboy relaxing.

"Nice bath, boys?" he drawled.

Emmett stepped into the water and sat down beside him. "Smart ass," he replied.

Jasper began laughing at his hostility. "That's what you get when you attempt to take on a superior intellect."

Carlisle was behind Emmett and Jasper hanging his water logged clothes over the branches next to Jasper's, and snorted at his comment.

Jasper should have known better. It wasn't often that a double cross like he had pulled was left unchallenged. I lunged at his legs at the same time that Carlisle and Emmett grabbed his shoulders. He attempted to work his black magic on us all the way to the mud pit, but when one would fall, the other two would continue the journey. We launched Jasper over the side and watched him turn the fall into a perfect swan dive. Emmett jumped over first and Carlisle and I quickly followed, landing on top of Jasper.

When we were finally through wrestling, mud was splattered half way up the cliff, and every inch of our bodies were covered in it. We looked like old horror movie creatures. Jasper's hair stuck out wildly in clumped spikes and I could see through his thoughts that I looked like I had dreadlocks. Emmett looked like the meal he so desired, a large brown bear. Carlisle actually had to spit a mouthful of mud out before he could even speak.

"We're even now. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go wash up and enjoy the springs."

We sat in the water soaking for hours. We traded insults, discussed the pros and cons of the current sports teams, talked about our move to Seattle, and generally just bonded. As I saw that dusk was approaching, I made the comment that the girls should be back anytime. I was the first to get out and put on my swimming trunks. Much to Carlisle's mock horror, we had ultimately had to go nude to keep the mud from our shorts from polluting the water.

Inspiration struck, and I blurred to grab everyone else's clothing. After all, they _had_ all conspired against me at first. I ran as fast as I could toward the house, knowing that I could outrun them and Jasper's capabilities. I heard them calling me all sorts of vile names and their footsteps not far behind me as we traveled through the woods. As I passed through the door of the house, I whispered to the girls, "Incoming," before I streaked up the stairs.

The whistles and catcalls announced their arrival as they slid to an embarrassed halt in front of the women. Bella had covered Nessie's eyes. They had been so intent on catching me that they hadn't thought to listen and see if anyone was home yet. Carlisle and Jasper hesitated only a second before dashing to their rooms. Emmett, on the other hand, was pure Emmett, sauntering up the stairs to the sound of Rosalie's can-can rendition.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**Again, I cannot say enough good things about my two betas:**

**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. She has encouraged me to continue to write even when I've felt like giving up. Check her stories out here on Fan Fiction.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story!**


	5. Henry's Birthday Party

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Rose POV

Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina bolted from the rental cars as Henry and Nessie leapt at them. As the three sisters snatched the two children out of midair, squeals of joy filled the air, and it wasn't quite clear just who was more delighted. I watched the joy on Henry's face as Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Benjamin, and Tia exited the cars with Emmett and Edward.

Peter and Charlotte had arrived just the day before, and the Denali house was packed. I was grateful for our cousins' generosity. Carmen and Eleazar had welcomed us with open arms. Kate, Garrett, and Tanya had spent hours helping me setting everything up. I kept catching myself thinking about Tanya, and who we might hook her up with. I shook my head; I was turning into Alice.

Tanya was happy, continuing to follow her free-spirited lifestyle, but after watching my monkish brother cut loose with Bella, I had to admit that I was feeling the need to play matchmaker. I drew the line on finding her a human, though, even though she would love the body heat… well, at least until she had to turn him. Hmm… an idea ran through my head as I saw Zafrina approaching me… I'd have to speak with Carlisle about it.

"Rosalie, it's good to see you and your little man. I had the pleasure of riding up from Anchorage with your husband. I bring apologies from Huilen and Nahuel. They are once again on another journey."

I nodded my head as we all moved into the house. Alice had already seen that they wouldn't be able to attend, along with the Romanians, not that I was too upset about those two.

Alice was just happy to not have Jacob or Seth interfering with her visions for this visit. She was like a child with a new toy, "zoning out" repeatedly and giggling. She had foreseen Stefan and Vladimir calling Henry to let him know. She also saw Edward having a fit that Nessie had given them his number. I was sure that his irritation would be glorious, but ineffective against Nessie. My brother was infatuated with his wife and his daughter, and any attempt at a lecture would be met with a smile and dimples. Poor Edward; he had definitely met his match in his wife and daughter, but I was secretly proud of how he had changed in the past year.

I felt a set of large arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into Emmett's chest. He bent down to nuzzle just below my ear. "Rosie, I missed you," he said, before turning my body to kiss me thoroughly senseless. I love this man, was all I could think the whole time … the perfect companion for me. My hands wandered across the broad expanse of his chest marveling at the strength I could feel.

But I couldn't let him think I had gone soft.

"How could you miss me when you had your _other_ Miss Rosalie, hmmm?" I asked him archly.

He just grinned; he knew me too well. "Do you know the real reason why I named the jet Miss Rosalie? Because no matter how far away I fly, she's the quickest way back to you."

Damn, he was good.

It took the sound of a throat clearing to bring me back to reality… well, really the second time the throat cleared. I looked down to find our son grinning up at us. "Mama, do you think I could give Daddy a hug too, before you hog all his attention?" he asked.

Emmett growled at Henry, picking him up to mock bite at his neck. Henry broke out into peals of laughter as Emmett continued to tickle his neck. "Daddy, stop!" he laughed breathlessly, squirming in Emmett's unbreakable grasp. Emmett had bear growls and snarls down to perfection and he carried Henry over to the couch, laying him out prone to "root" down Henry's body, focusing on his stomach. Henry's legs writhed about, attempting to dislodge Emmett.

"Emmett is a natural father, Rosalie," Carlisle's voice filtered into my cocoon of happiness. He slid his arm around my shoulders.

"He's a big goofball," I retorted, but reached up to quickly squeeze Carlisle's hand.

We both stared at the spectacle happening on the couch. Nessie had decided to come to Henry's defense and had lunged onto Emmett, leaving her hanging from around his neck. She was having an effect, though; utilizing skill instead of might. She was attacking Emmett's Achilles heel, his ribs. I saw her fingers dancing across them almost like the piano keys she so skillfully manipulated. Emmett was attempting to dislodge her without hurting her. It reminded me of the three stooges falling all over each other.

I saw Edward reach into his pants pocket and take out his phone. I watched his face in jaded fascination, wondering if this was the call that Alice had foreseen. When his mouth thinned and his eyes jerked over to Nessie, I knew that Vladimir and Stefan were on the line. He walked over and lifted Nessie off Emmett, and handed the phone to Henry. I watched in displeasure as my son's eyes lit in delight. He ran to the other end of the room to hold his conversation in private, a useless but cute gesture. I looked up at Carlisle and shook my head as Edward entered into a heated debate with Nessie.

"What is it with the two of them that they're so infatuated with the Romanians?"

Carlisle's cultured voice murmured, "They are enigmatic, Rose. Even if we don't always agree with everything they choose to do. I have to admit, the revelations we've been privileged to in the past few months has led me to reevaluate their status in our world. Nessie and Henry see them with bright new eyes, clear of prejudice and past indiscretions. I believe they see them for what they really are; ancients of our world… full of wisdom and possibly even guidance. It's no different than children of the human world who gravitate toward the elderly, soaking up their knowledge and stories."

I didn't like it one bit. Neither Vladimir nor Stefan had done anything to me or my family, but I personally couldn't get past the prejudice so deeply rooted within me. Henry, on the other hand, clearly radiated his disappointment when Vladimir informed him that they wouldn't be able to attend the party. I heard the roughly accented voice on the other end tell him to expect a present back at home. Henry ended the call not long afterward, but only after garnering their promise to visit soon.

"Rose, Carlisle, should we move into the garage?" Tanya asked from beside me. Her smile would have lured many mortal men to their deaths with its mischievousness. "I think our young man may be ready for his surprise."

I couldn't wait for Henry to see his party, the little punk. He had given me such a hard time about deciding on a theme; finally refusing to give me any feedback at all, stating that he didn't want anything. He was so stubborn. I couldn't imagine where that trait had come from. Tanya, Alice, and my decorations were going to fix that. He'd learn to speak up in this family.

"Henry, since everyone is here, I suggest that we move on to your party. We can all socialize later," I proposed.

The look on his face was predictable, pure petulance and pouting. It was all I could do to hold the laughter in. Tanya saw my reaction and giggled softly. Henry took a large exaggerated breath, emphasizing the "patience" he was drawing on, and looked around at the crowd watching him with baited breath. Ha! I'd never thought of that statement in relationship to us.

"My mother has insisted that we celebrate my birth in traditional fashion." Tanya snickered lightly beside me as we listened to Henry's diatribe. He then continued, "So let's all play along with her need for exhibitionism and carry on with this travesty." He had the audacity to turn and wink at me, and then smile angelically at Carlisle.

As soon as Henry turned back to his audience, Carlisle leaned into me and said just loud enough for me to hear, "You are so going to bust him, Rose."

Tanya began motioning her hands toward the garage door, and our guests took the hint. I scooped Henry up, stopping him from following. When I felt his giggling body in my arms, I was momentarily derailed from my plan. Everyone else, including Emmett had followed Tanya, leaving me to blindfold the victim. But as I held him in my arms, looking down into his giggling face, smelling his unique scent, I paused for a moment. Henry picked up on my emotions, and his deep blue eyes became serious as he looked into mine.

I ran my fingers lightly across his cheekbones, tucking his thick, silky, black hair behind his ears. It fell way past his shoulder, like a heavy black silk waterfall. I didn't have the heart to cut it. The contrast between his eyes, luminous skin, black eyebrows, and hair was excruciatingly mesmerizing. Even after all these years, I still wasn't sure if God existed, never mind if he would answer our prayers, but in that moment I thanked Him with every ounce of my being. Henry's small hand cupped my cheek as we silently communicated.

"Momma, I love you. You make me so proud," he said, finally breaking the silence.

If I could cry, I would have. The maelstrom of emotions that flowed through me paralyzed me momentarily. I pressed my lips to his forehead, cradling his body to mine. I lost contact with the time as I hummed _Edelweiss_ to him. This had been his favorite lullaby as a baby; for the short period of time I'd been able to coddle him. Now Emmett and I missed his hunger cries in the night, living now for the moment we heard his feet running down the hallway to jump into bed with us. Emmett had finally taken to at least keeping a pair of boxers on the bed for hasty dressing. I smiled against his hair, hearing the others growing restless. I didn't have to be Edward to know they were wondering where we were.

"Henry, your audience grows weary."

"Lead me on to this farce," he challenged, his pouting lacking sincerity, as he was growing excited with the ambiance.

I snorted and put him on his feet, turning him around so that I could tie the bandana across his eyes. I led him through the door and into the garage, our family and friends leaning against the walls. I took Henry to the center of the room and placed him there, before going to stand beside Emmett.

"Henry, you can take off your blindfold now," Emmett said, attempting to hold his excited laughter in.

The look on Henry's face was one I'd never forget. I was immediately grateful that Alice had chosen to snap pictures for us. Even though the moment would be forever burned into the memories of the individuals present, I wanted to have something to show Jacob and Seth, as they had been a large part of making it all happen. Henry's face turned scarlet red with his blush. His eyes looked as big as saucers as he looked around the garishly decorated room.

Since he hadn't been willing to work on a reasonable compromise, I went the complete opposite direction of where I knew he thought I would go. The room was decorated as a traditional one-year-old's birthday party, complete with the hats, plastic table covers, and cheap decorations. Alice, Tanya, and I had finally decided on a Little Bear theme thanks to Jake and Seth's recommendation. It seems that Claire was infatuated with the cartoon. When they had overheard me talking to Alice about paying Henry back for his stubbornness, Jake had made the suggestion that I make it as awful as I could. Then Seth had mentioned it was too bad I couldn't find some stuff from that particular cartoon, because of the references to a Little Bear, as Jasper had labeled Henry. Once I had been able to convince Alice of the ingeniousness of the idea, the hunt had then begun.

Hours of internet searching and ordering had led to the fiasco that existed in the garage. Every single inch of space was covered in something pertaining to the cartoon. Cutouts of Hen, Duck, Cat, and Owl (the major characters) covered the walls along with Little Bear. Alice had taken the time to make large bubble cutouts and filled them in with dialogue that Henry had graced us with over the year of his life, keeping it almost perfectly to the characters' personalities. Jasper had finally called it quits after the fifteenth episode of the show, leaving Alice alone to do her "research."

Edward's gift had benefited us with the most pertinent dialogue. Directly over the seat that Henry would sit in for the party was a picture of Little Bear and Duck. Their faces were covered in soot, from some mishap. The bubble read _"I was certain we'd added just the right amount of sulfur." _Alice had been rolling on the floor over this one, remembering the day that Nessie and Henry had emerged from the garage looking like raccoons after a failed experiment. Edward had responded that Henry had said the words with just the right amount of incredulousness, clearly astounded that his theory had been incorrect.

A Little Bear piñata hung in the corner. This had almost been a wash, as we didn't want to load it with unwanted candy, but Esme had come up with a brilliant idea. Instead of candy, inside were scrolls of paper tied off with ribbons. Although most of them were blank, several contained special treats, like a "Day alone with Carlisle" and a "Get out of Esme's garden work for a week" pass. For the bigger kids, Esme had included a "New Wii" and a "New Flatscreen." Emmett and I had secretly sweetened the pot with a weekend getaway in Seattle. We figured that if Bella or Edward decided to participate and actually came up with that scroll that we would offer to keep Nessie for them as well. I wondered just who would make a dive for the "candy" once they realized what was a possibility.

I saw Edward's lips curl upward into a smile; obviously reading Henry's astonishment, and Jasper was smiling broadly at the emotions filling the room. Henry's gaze finally traveled full circle, landing on Emmett and me. He stared blankly for several moments and then his eyes narrowed slightly, before he broke into a conciliatory grin. I wasn't fooled; he was going to attempt some form of payback, but for now he was acknowledging me the winner of this round. He walked over to the table, sitting down at what was obviously the "seat of honor." He reached up and grabbed the paper party hat and pulled the string under his chin, with a pop. Our friends and family broke out laughing at his actions, and we all settled at the table around him, ready to enjoy the farce.

A huge birthday cake sat in front of him, garishly decorated with a huge Little Bear and "Happy Birthday, Henry!" I knew that Emmett already had a plan for a food fight; which he had cleared through Carmen and Eleazar, since no one present was going to actually eat the thing. He was attempting to keep it secret, but as Edward's eyes glanced at mine in anticipation, I realized that I had let the 'cat out of the bag' to at least one of Emmett's intended victims. He'd gripe at me if he realized I had spoiled it too soon, but how he thought he was going to keep it from Edward I didn't know; the freak was going to know the second before Emmett made the first move. Edward smiled at me across the room. I imagined sticking my tongue out at him and he grinned even bigger. He purposely rubbed his hands in anticipation, silently letting me know that he was eagerly awaiting the beginning of the action.

Alice produced a lighter and lit the number one candle sitting on the cake. Henry rolled his eyes as the harmonic voices present began singing Happy Birthday to him. I'd attempted to get Tanya to sing the sultry version Marilyn Monroe had made so popular to him, substituting "Little Prince" for "Mr. President" but she had laughed it off. She indicated that for Henry it would have made more sense for Anna to do that. Anna had outright refused, saying that it would ruin the ambiance of the party. After my initial disappointment, though, I had to agree with her. Henry was going to get the full effect of a kid's party this way. After blowing out the candle, he looked up at me and asked, "Does part of my punishment also include having to eat a piece of the cake?"

I shook my head at him, and his relief was evident. He was even less likely to partake in human food than Nessie. She tried, operating under the assumption that sooner or later she would be cooking for Jake, but Henry was under no such compulsion. Alice spread his presents out in front of him quickly, swatting the back of his head when he grumbled. I heard her mumble, "Like we were going to pay attention to your no present rule. Open mine and Jasper's first and hush."

When he saw that they had purchased an RC car for him, as he had requested, he grinned widely. It was a replica of an AC Shelby Cobra. Alice and I had coordinated on our gifts, and I was eagerly anticipating him opening Emmett's and mine. He asked, "Aunt Alice, are you going to race with me now?"

"Why do you think I bought it," she grinned, skipping over to him to place kisses all over his face as he wriggled and complained in mock disgust.

After that, he finally gave in to enjoying the party. We had asked everyone to wrap his presents in traditional kid style and Henry, being a good sport, began putting the sticky bows in his hair. Peter and Charlotte had purchased a heavy duty backpack for him, having heard from Jasper just how often they took off into the woods hiking and star gazing. Henry was ecstatic, poking around in each compartment, speaking rapidly to the nomads about how he could organize his personal stuff. Even Jasper's face reflected growing excitement, knowing the gift signaled more time with him. I knew Em was going to grumble when he realized just how much more those two would disappear.

The next instrument caused Edward's eyes to widen, as Henry uncovered an Irish fiddle, compliments of Maggie, Siobhan, & Liam. "Henry, when we consulted with a friend we know, he suggested this line for you to begin with. I do believe Edward will be able to bring you to the mastery level, but when you outshine even him, you need to come stay with us so that we can have Martin refine you to the virtuoso level," Siobhan said, grinning at the looks on both Henry and Edward's faces.

Henry brushed his fingers gently over the strings, and then held the instrument out to Edward to inspect. My brother quickly rose and stood beside Henry, inspecting the gift. Edward's long fingers tested the strength of the strings and looked down the lines of the instrument in admiration. It was entertaining to see such an intense look on his face while he wore the silly party hat we had insisted for everyone. He smiled down at Henry, carefully handling the instrument and bow. "Henry this is a priceless instrument. It'll be a joy teaching you on it."

As Edward attempted to hand it back to him, Henry grabbed the collar of Edward's button down and pulled him close. "Can you hang on to it? I don't want it getting… damaged… later," he attempted to whisper, eliciting chuckles from the observers.

It was a true testament to my brother's love of anything musical that he agreed, hence eliminating his participation in the mayhem to come. Or maybe not. Bella took the instrument from him when he returned to sit by her side. He grinned at her, and I knew that she would be the recipient of something special from him for the consideration. She winked at me in good nature, letting me in on her pleasure. I chuckled, shaking my head at my manipulative little sister. She was learning fast.

The Denali clan had purchased a week-long expedition into the Yukon for Henry and Emmett. It wasn't like they couldn't survive more extreme conditions, but this trip would be led by individuals knowledgeable in at least human existence in that wilderness. The prospect of learning survival and tactical skills was just perfect for my cunning son. He was thrilled, and jumped up to give Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Garrett, and Kate hugs.

The Amazons had brought a picture similar to what they had given Nessie, but in this one the Amazon River was a thin, gray, winding path beneath a star lit sky. The focal part of the canvas was the amazing constellations visible from their southern hemisphere. It was breathtaking and Henry was duly impressed and thankful again.

I groaned over the ancient scimitar that Benjamin and Tia gave to him, but I couldn't deny the sinister beauty of the instrument. Many depictions existed of the gods handing Pharaohs this instrument in honor of victories. Symbolically, it was a sign of great reverence. To my bloodthirsty little savage, it was hypnotic.

Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee had gone together to buy Henry subscriptions to several popular astronomy magazines, as well as a software package called Virtual Planetarium, which contained six separate CD ROMs pertaining to astronomy. I saw Jasper's hands twitch in anticipation. Henry was rude enough to begin paging through one of the magazines, and Jasper quickly walked over to look over his shoulder. Clearly annoyed, Alice stepped up and cleared her throat, gaining their attention. Henry blushed again, and if Jasper could have he would have as well. He gave Alice a grin designed to knock her socks off, but it didn't work, and she shooed him away. Henry did, however, pass him off a magazine behind Alice's back. Jasper sauntered over to hide behind Carlisle's seated form.

Henry picked up Esme and Carlisle's present next, placing the dark red bow directly on the part in his hair. It was an envelope, and I was as curious as anyone else when Henry just stared at the paper he'd unfolded in shock. Henry eyes glazed over with tears, and I saw Edward glance toward Carlisle in amazement. I wondered about the look as Henry stood up and walked over to Carlisle. He threw his arms around our Father and hugged him with enthusiasm, tears streaming down his face. Esme turned in her seat and Henry flew into her arms. Everyone except Edward waited in anticipation to find out what gift our parents could have given Henry that would so clearly affect him.

Finally he turned to us with a wide smile and jumped up squealing, "Nessie and I are going on a fishing trip this summer with Poppa; all by ourselves, for a week."

Bows flew from Henry's hair as Nessie joined him in the center of the room, spinning around in their enthusiasm. Everyone else stared at Carlisle in astonishment. He hated, and I mean really hated, fishing. He had almost cried in frustration when I'd ambushed him with the fishing poles during our last Valentine's Day celebration, and had secretly threatened me behind Henry's back.

I remembered the astonishment on everyone's faces and my rage at Emmett when Henry spoke his first words that day, in response to overhearing Carlisle mutter that he'd get Charlie to take Henry fishing. "_No, damn it, I want you to take me_." Only my son would utter a complete sentence _with_ profanity for his first words.

I looked over and caught Carlisle's gaze. _Thank you,_ I mouthed at him as he winked at me. Esme looked at the astonished faces in the room and announced with a gentle laugh, "Carlisle's last week at the hospital is the first week of August, giving them time to go on the trip and still get us to Seattle by the middle of the September. We've already reserved the yacht."

"But I want you to go, too, Nana," Henry said, dropping Nessie's arms and rushing over to grab Esme's hand, focusing the full effect of his eyes on her.

"Henry, I thought you might enjoy getting Carlisle to yourself," she said.

"Just the idea that you thought about it is enough, but I'd like for Nessie and I to have you both to ourselves," he begged.

Esme glanced at Carlisle and it was evident that he was thrilled with the idea of having someone else present to share the burden, particularly Esme. She shared a secretive smile with him and then looked back at Henry. "Okay, my little man, it's a deal, then."

Henry patted her cheek, and said softly, "I'll bait your hooks for you."

He skipped back to the seat in utter bliss as Esme laughed at his offer. As I looked at my siblings, I realized we weren't far behind Henry in the bliss arena. We had just been handed a week at the house, by ourselves, with no 'elders' around. My grin mirrored the others, imagining the trouble we could get into.

Anna's gift was next, and quite unique. She had devised a booklet of tickets for Henry. The activities included, among other things, a night of bowling, rounds of miniature golf, and a trip to the circus in Seattle. She had purchased two tickets for each event so that Henry could choose his companion. I knew from speaking with her that she thought this would give Henry the opportunity to enjoy various pursuits with his aunts and uncles. I wasn't going to bust her bubble and tell her just who my son would choose, because the look on his face should have been a dead give away. I'd let her deal with that realization later.

Henry picked up the next present and carefully tore the wrapping away as it was obviously a book. Bella and Edward had found a first edition copy of War and Peace in Russian. I didn't even want to know how much they had spent on it, but the look in Henry's eyes was worth every penny. He cradled the antique book with great reverence. "I refuse to even read this copy," he said, setting it down on the table and using his shirtsleeve to wipe where his fingers had touched it. He stared at it like a starving man does a banquet.

Bella rose, grinning and brought another book out from behind her back. She walked over and put an unwrapped new copy in Russian before him. "One for reading and one for collecting. Edward knew you wouldn't want to handle the collectable one. It's one of my favorite books as well, Henry. Edward's going to teach us how to read it in Russian."

He reached up and grabbed her hand to squeeze it in pleasure. I couldn't decide what Henry was more excited about, the book or the promise of time with his aunt.

At that point, I realized that every gift given to Henry involved him spending time in activities with the family, including the last one from Emmett and me. I nudged Emmett and he went over to Henry and placed the card in front of him.

"From your mom and me," Emmett said, handing Henry an envelope. Then he picked Henry up and sat in the chair, cradling Henry in his lap. Henry carefully tore into the envelope and pulled out the card. When he opened it, several pictures fell into his hand. After a long moment, Henry tore his eyes away from the photographs and looked up at me with barely controlled hopefulness.

"Mama?" he questioned.

"It's yours, Henry," I answered. "It needs a lot of work, but that is a very special car. Only two of them were ever built. This one was totaled in a wreck. Your father and I bought it from a collector and the restoration is only about half finished, so you're going to have to earn the money for the parts and do the work yourself, with my help. Esme completed our garage in Seattle first, so that we could get started on it. It'll be waiting as soon as we move." I smiled at Emmett, who had given up his Jeep's coveted garage spot for the project.

"What is it?" Garrett asked for the group.

"A 1966 AC Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake, Model #CSX3303. This is the one Bill Cosby owned; that he did his '200MPH' comedy sketch about. There won't be much of the original left by the time the restoration is done, but it's a piece of history."

As soon as the words of explanation were out of my mouth, the men surrounded Henry to look at the pictures.

"Properly restored, that car can do 0-60 in just over 3 seconds," Edward informed Henry.

"Racing suspension and brakes, plus a 427 V8 with dual Paxton superchargers stock," Emmett chimed in.

"Let's not even talk about the torque and horse power," Jasper added, duly impressed.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Garrett muttered to Emmett.

"You don't want to know," Emmett responded, sotto voce.

I agreed whole-heartedly. Acquiring this car had necessitated making a very difficult trade. I had a small collection of ultra-rare classic cars, most of which I donated to automobile museums once I finished restoring them. I had had my eye on the _other_ Super Snake, the personal car of racing and design icon Carol Shelby, for some time. Just last year, the car had finally gone up for auction. I participated in the auction via intermediaries, stating in no uncertain terms that money was no object when it came to purchasing this one-of-a-kind vehicle. It was a good thing I had, because the car ended up costing a record-breaking $5 million dollars, not counting the extravagant commission for the purchaser.

When the time came to purchase Henry's gift, the unique Super Snake seemed the perfect choice, but I hadn't wanted to just give him a car; I wanted a gift that taught him important lessons and allowed us to spend time together. The only other option was the wrecked and partially restored version that had been recovered from the ocean after the crash that killed its owner. It was a hard bargain, but we ultimately traded the pristine model for its partially restored sibling.

I know the previous owner thought we were crazy for trading in a $5-million car for a totaled "fixer-upper," but this wasn't just about the car. I eagerly anticipated the hunt to find new-old stock parts for the car, and the time it would mean that Henry and I could spend on it. I knew Emmett and Jacob would also have their hands in the mix, but it would ultimately be a project for Henry and me.

The gift resulted in several minutes of car talk amongst the group, with Henry happily surrounded by the men of the family. Alice finally grew weary, though, and suggested that we continue on with the party. The piñata supplied much entertainment as Nessie and Henry both took swings. Most of the individuals present did dive in when it ruptured, and Tanya clucked her tongue against her cheek, attempting to decide just who would share the weekend with her in the hotel. I saw Edward glare at her in response to what she must have envisioned. Having witnessed Seth's face after their encounter at Nessie's birthday, I was pretty certain just what torture Tanya was using against him.

Henry began bargaining off the new flatscreen as soon as the pandemonium stopped. He ended up with the Wii from Garrett instead, and as they met at the table to trade off scrolls, Henry opened up the war by grabbing a hand full of cake behind his back and plastering it all over Garrett's face. In the end, all the men present, including Carlisle and Eleazar, emerged as sticky messes and were directed by their mates to hit the showers before the adult socialization could begin.

____________

The most perplexing gift, though, awaited our arrival back in Forks several days later. As Jacob met us at the front door, grabbing Nessie up into his arms, he nodded toward a package on the table. "The Federal Express guy delivered that two days ago. It's from Vladimir and Stefan."

Carlisle looked over at Jacob puzzled, as the shipping label didn't indicate a name.

Jake broke out in laughter. "Trust me; I could smell those two on anything. Their stench is even worse than yours."

Henry grinned quickly at Jake and headed over to the table to open the package. He tore the end of the box to reveal a large amount of bubble wrap, and then a book cradled in the material. _Il Principe_, De Nicolo Machiavelli; The Prince by Machiavelli, in Italian. I wasn't a bookworm like Bella, but by the look of the cover, it was most likely a first edition.

Henry pulled out the parchment paper that had been crispy folded and placed within the front cover.

_Henry,_

_We regret that we are unable to attend such a momentous occasion. We are sending you one of our favorite volumes in hopes that you will find value in it, and take its lessons to heart. Of particular interest for you, young Prince, __Machiavelli advises that a ruler must frequently hunt in order to keep his body fit and learn the landscape surrounding his kingdom. Through this, he can best learn how to protect his territory and advance upon others similar. For intellectual strength, he is advised to study great military men so he may imitate their successes and avoid their mistakes. A prince who is diligent in times of peace will be ready in times of adversity, thus when fortune turns against him he will be prepared to resist it._

_Felicitations on the celebration of your birth,_

The missive was signed in their spidery script. I could understand why they would feel that this particular novel would intrigue Henry, but I was uncomfortable. _Il Principe_ was practically an instruction manual on political intrigue and ruthlessness, and the Romanian's advice that Henry take Machiavelli's lessons to heart was ominous. My unease was only increased by the inscription that had been added to the title page.

_In times of Peace, prepare for War._

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing. I don't know why she puts up with me. AND… for letting me steal her Marilyn idea for poor Henry.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! AND …. I claim no credit for Henry's incredible car. I was going to go with a simple mustang. All credit to Charles for his finding of the Super Snake and wording on the description!!!!**


	6. Killers Concert

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Song Credits: Human & Read My Mind. Artist – The Killers. Read My Mind - Writers: Brandon Flowers, Dave Keuning, Mark Stoermer. Human – Writers: Brandon Flowers, Dave Keuning, Mark Stoermer, Ronnie Vannucci, Jr. Album – Sam's Town. Label: US Island released in 2006.

Bella POV

"Have a good time, Mama and Daddy. Don't let Jake get in trouble, please," Nessie begged us as the group was leaving the hotel room. Carlisle and Esme had insisted on staying behind to watch Henry and Nessie. I would have felt sorry for them, but I'd seen Edward's face. I knew him well enough to know that he had caught a glimpse into Carlisle's thoughts. He and Esme would make ample use of the nearly empty hotel suite, I was fairly certain.

I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. He graced me with one of his beautiful crooked smiles and venom boiled under my skin and throughout my body like a flash fire. I leaned in and inhaled a deep breath, saturating my body with the smell of him. He froze for a moment in recognition of what I was doing and then smirked at me. As he grabbed my hand, pulling me through the door, I heard him whisper, "Focus, Bella." I was definitely focusing, but it was on the body going through the door in front of me. I remembered his face below me the night before, his eyes a deep butterscotch, the deep purring sound of satisfaction that came from his chest, the feel of our skin against each other.

I shook my head to clear the lust as we piled into the limo that Alice had arranged and headed off toward Madison Square Garden. We were off to see The Killers in concert. Edward was practically buzzing in anticipation. When I looked down at my and Edward's combined hands, I was transported back through my hazy memories to our first visit to the meadow. I reached out my other hand and traced the back of his with one of my fingers, as I had done then. I clearly remembered his concern. "I don't scare you?" He had asked, in equal parts of curiosity and playfulness.

He had terrified me, but not in the way he had thought. I was frightened about the intensity of my feelings for him, and the power he held over my life. He had held my heart in the palm of his hands that day, and still did. The perfection of the experience of being with him, belonging to him, being possessed by him, rolled over me in waves and I froze in a moment of pure bliss. He felt my reaction and looked over at me, smiling. He reached up to brush my hair away from my face with his hand and slowly moved it around to cup my neck. He leaned in and used the tip of his nose to trace the line of my neck, and then ghosted kisses across my skin. "Isabella Cullen, I love you," he purred.

_As I do you, Edward. _I let him see my thoughts, how grateful I was that he'd stood by me during the time period in which my feelings for Jacob had confused me, and threatened us.

"My little lamb, chased by the lion and the big bad wolf," he said in response to my thoughts, his breath warm against my ear sending shivers down my spine before he broke away, leaning back against the seat and throwing me a sultry look. I had to break eye contact with him first, as I was in danger of drowning from the magnetic pull. I heard him snicker at my retreat. I smiled internally already planning retribution; he'd pay for it later. I'd make sure of that.

I took a deep breath and glanced over at Jacob, who was sitting in the seat across from us. He was as excited as I was and it showed on his face as he talked with Alice, their laughter combining in a duet of soprano and bass. The things we had experienced in the last few years had been far beyond our wildest imagination. My life really couldn't get much better. Jake was my best friend, and I held the hand of the man I loved beyond all expectation. It was fitting that Jake would spend eternity with a part of me as well, one of the best parts, because she was a mixture of Edward and me. I had put him through Hell, literally, ripping his heart out as I had. He deserved the happiness we all knew he now felt many times over. I would never be able to repay Jake for the interference he had run in my life, in all of our lives. We, the Cullens, were very aware that the wolves' support of our family had been a major component in the resolution of the conflict between the Volturi and us. We were now a large combined family of humans and mythological creatures; our fates and happiness interconnected in tangible and intangible ways.

With all things, though, there was always another side. I found it ironic that we were going to a concert for a band named The Killers. As much as I hated to acknowledge the events in Volterra, they had irreparably changed me. I didn't feel any remorse for Jane's destruction at my hands, but I would never look at my hands and not see the proverbial stains; venom stains, not blood, my irreverent humor proposed. I knew that Edward worried about me, and my reactions to what I had done. I did my best to hide my thoughts from him, knowing he would worry. Ironically, what had occurred had brought me closer to the miracle that was my husband. I could understand his disgust for the more animalistic parts of our nature now. I had been naïve before I experienced the murderous rage. As I had told him the night he took me to the spring, banishing my fears with his touch, I now comprehended how much he had struggled with his nature. My respect for him had increased a thousand fold, knowing just how I'd tested his limits when I had been human.

I worried about tonight as well. I would be dishonest if I didn't admit that I was a little nervous. Just thinking about the smell of humans was already causing venom to race into my mouth. This would be my first excursion into a situation where we would be surrounded by them in public. The family had sheltered me this past year, attempting to limit my exposure to my direct family, and my now extended Quileute family. I swallowed deeply, attempting to clear my throat, and I felt a wave of calm surround me. Man, I loved Jasper. I reached my other hand over to grab his as he was sitting beside me. He squeezed it reassuringly.

We had grown extremely close in ways that were hard to define. Perhaps it was that he could sense the emotions I tried so hard to conceal, when the darkness attempted to invade. Or perhaps it was just that we were both comfortable in silence, our noses buried into books. Whatever the reason, the benefit of his support of me was immeasurable. Each one of them had encouraged me in their own personal ways, even the one who would have originally preferred I disappear. I looked into Rose's face as she stared up into Emmett's, her hands placed softly on his chest as she leaned into him. Love was such a weak word to define what I saw portrayed there.

My family… we were each individual but crucial to creating the whole. I vaguely remembered the lectures I heard in science class about the nature of symbiotic organisms. How the absence of just one part could place the whole in peril. I couldn't imagine being without any of them, including our father and mother back at the hotel, and the two miraculous creatures that had changed us all.

I felt the limo stop and realized we had arrived. Jasper released my hand in a gentlemanly manner, allowing me to keep our contact secret. Instead, I leaned over and kissed his scared cheek.

"Hey, manhandle your own man, Bella. I know that Jasper is irresistible, but I don't share. Jeez …" Alice teased, bouncing over to sit in Jasper's lap. She sent me an amused smile, and I responded with a roll of my eyes.

We unloaded and the noise of the crowd already inside was almost like a roar in my ears. It made me jittery.

"Bella, we can leave. Seeing the concert isn't worth making you uncomfortable. I'll be fine," the velvet voice whispered from behind me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me flush against his body. I felt the contact. He was so tall that the parts I would have chosen to align were all off, but the contact was enough to ground me.

I spun to face him. "Not a chance. It's important to you, so it's important to me," I smiled reaching down to grab his hand. "Come on, let's go."

He grabbed me into his arms and wrapped his lips around mine. He opened his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to beg me for entrance. When I obliged him, I was immediately drugged by the essence of him. Our tongues mated together as he pulled me even closer. I barely heard Emmett laughing as he walked beside us, "Come on, love birds, there's plenty of time for that later. For now, we have second row tickets to this show, and I don't want to miss out."

Edward chuckled, and he slowly released me. I felt the soft jerk of his body and saw him glance sideways. When I followed the direction of his gaze, I saw a group of college age girls staring directly at us, well, at him. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. The lust was as apparent on their faces, as it generally was on mine when I was around him. A huge smile broke across my face, and when he looked to me in confusion, I said, "I can relate to what they're thinking, but I get to do something about it later, and that makes me very happy."

He shook his head and smirked at me. "Ok… I'll hold you to that. I'm particularly interested in recreating the scene the blond had in mind, just with you." He raised his eyebrows at me in humor.

"Come on," I repeated, pulling his hand and propelling him forward to follow our siblings.

I caught as many glances being thrown at Jacob, who was walking with Alice and Jasper. His tall, tanned frame was definitely "eye candy." I looked over at Edward and told him, "I'd sure hate to have to defend our daughter's mate while we're here.

"Just don't let him go off by himself to get any food. Make sure one of us goes along," he added, with an odd look on his face.

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked, enjoying his obvious discomfort.

"Yes…" he answered shyly, looking down in consternation.

Emmett boomed from beside us, "Edward would always go get our food to help perpetuate our cover. We've had to rescue him a few times. Edward, as you know, is a babe magnet. If Jasper and I didn't already have our lovely wives, all we'd have to do is stand around and wait for him to break their hearts. We could've had our pick of lots of broken hearted women over the years."

Rose laughed, "Like any of them could've stood up to you."

At that moment, we traveled through the doors and into the auditorium. I was instantaneously assaulted by the smell. My throat flared as fire raced throughout my body. I felt myself losing control and ran directly to Emmett. I knew he would hold me until the feelings passed. He saw me coming and the look in my eyes and locked me into his embrace, spinning us into a dark corner under one of the staircases. "Shh, little sis, it'll be okay."

I felt his huge hand stroking down my back in an effort to calm me while the other locked me to his massive body. I was panting while my senses reeled, and I heard the soft growls emanating from my chest. Edward and Jacob's worried voices registered vaguely and felt Jasper trying to influence my feelings, but my "monster," as Edward called it, was firmly in control for the moment. I would have lunged at any of the delicious smelling bodies that walked by us, totally ignorant of the danger, if Emmett hadn't locked me into his unbreakable grasp. I was grateful for the fact that my newborn strength had finally waned. We would have been in trouble if it hadn't, because I could hear the warm pulses of the human's blood through their arteries as they passed, and for now the call was just too strong.

Alice stood right beside me, having nudged Edward out of the way. "Bella, close off the air honey. It'll help, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't see this."

Her voice sounded so frantic, so upset that she hadn't seen what would happen, that it helped me begin to focus; to begin to gain control again. But I obeyed the pixie, closing off the air. I felt a hand grab me and realized that Jasper was attempting desperately to exert influence, and the fact that he was more worried about me than himself was what I needed. I shook the monster's final talons off and straightened in Em's embrace, keeping my eyes closed for the moment. "Don't let go yet, please," I said up to him.

I inhaled deeply and the fire raced again, but I was prepared this time. Even though I felt my body prepare for lunging, I locked down the muscles. I kept torturing myself, breath after breath. But it was becoming easier. "Edward," I croaked, finally.

He was immediately in front of my eyes, his exquisite face a study in worry, his hand replacing Jasper's. He had once described his reaction to my blood as being that of the hunger from an exposure to a large room of humans amplified by thousands.

"I never realized … just what I put you through then. The pain is excruciating. I'm so sorry."

His other hand began tugging on his hair in frustration, and I was afraid he was going to tear out chunks of it.

"Stop," I begged.

He looked down at me, wrapped in his brother's large arms. "Bella, it's okay. I shouldn't have suggested the concert. It's just too soon. What an idiot I am. We'll go back to the hotel with Carlisle and Esme, and the others can go on and enjoy the music."

He wasn't going to suffer for me any longer. I turned to look at Emmett's face so far above me. "Em, I think I can handle this." Then I thought about it. "But don't let me totally go yet."

"I tell you what, you walk between your two paramours, and I'll bring up the rear. We'll catch you before you can harm a hair on the pigeons' heads."

Leave it to Emmett to put things in perspective. My two paramours. I almost snorted.

I took another deep breath, and although it burned, I was in control. I attempted to smile, but I was sure it came out as a grimace because of the looks on my husband, siblings, and Jake's faces.

"We're going to go enjoy the music, and I'm going to be fine," I nodded my head emphatically in an attempt to convince them.

When Emmett released me, I slid my free arm through Jacob's. I threw my shield outwards so that Edward could monitor my thoughts. Between a mind reading vampire and a monstrous wolf, surely they could control me. I knew Emmett and Jasper were right behind me. I looked back to Alice and Rose. "I'm so sorry."

They both just smiled at me in understanding and acceptance. Rose spoke for them both when she said, "Quit being ridiculous. We all know what it is like." That was it, nothing else. Just complete understanding.

"Are you sure, Bella," Edward asked, almost frantically. "I promise; I don't mind us going back. I just don't want you suffering."

I disengaged my hand for a moment and laid my fingers across his lips silencing him. I put my hand back into his and nodded my head forward. As we walked down the aisle toward the front I felt my monster attempt to lurch, but I was in control of it. I saw Edward smirk several times and wondered what he was hearing.

"Do I want to know?" I asked quietly.

His answer was to purposely glance toward our joined hands and then to mine and Jake's, rolling his eyes. I realized that he was telling me that several in the crowd were imagining the three of us together. My two paramours… my lips lifted in response.

We made it just in time for the lights to go down, and the band stepped on stage. Edward had already told me that they were going to play the music from their previously released album, and he was hoping for some from the album that was being released this month. I'd never been to a concert before, much less with my enthusiastic siblings… and paramours (it was just too funny to think about it that way). So, when the band opened with the song that Edward informed me was named _Spaceman_, and the group began chanting, I was a little surprised to see Emmett begin to bounce up and down. Even Alice got into the action and I realized that the crowd was all on their feet in similar motion. Well, all I could say was… when in Rome…

At one part, several songs into the set, I saw something pass over me and realized that Jacob was handing a body to Emmett and Jasper over my and Edward's head, I wondered briefly if one of the others had slipped and they were disposing of it. Then I heard the guy laughing as he continued being passed along throughout the crowd. Emmett plowed into Jasper, barely moving him and Edward shook his head as Jasper repaid in kind. They continued bouncing into each other with Rose and Alice keeping them from hitting any humans. He leaned down and said in mock seriousness, "Emmett and Jasper would love to arrange a vampire concert so that they can mosh properly." Jacob turned to us and said, "I'd love to take them on as well; it'd give me an excuse to pound Jasper a little more." I laughed, beginning to enjoy the atmosphere of the whole experience.

The lead singer, Brandon Flowers, was as energetic as Alice bouncing all over the stage as he performed, randomly urging the crowd to get into the singing. The mood was infective. At one point, Alice bounced over to me and grabbed me, pulling me around Edward into her arms. Her tinkling laughter accompanied the music as I danced crazily against her. When the song _Human_ began playing, she whispered, "Well, at least we're the dancers" in answer to the question the song proposed. Our group heard her comment and laughed.

Finally having been separated from Edward long enough, I jumped over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him so that our bodies moved in unison to the music. After the next song, Brandon grabbed a bottle of water and then began playing the keyboard. He then leaned into the microphone and stated that the next song was one of his favorites, and although he had added some of the lyrics and would be named as the writer of the song, that much of the words and melody had come from an anonymous donor. I felt Edward stiffen slightly. It was so subtle that, had I not been locked to his body, it would have gone unnoticed. The song was _Read My Mind_. As I listened to the words, I began to have a reasonable suspicion.

_You say you wanna move on_. Hmm… then _Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_…

I attempted to turn around to see his face, but he locked his arms around me so that we continued to face forward, swaying to the infectious beat.

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun. The drop-dead dream, the Chosen One. A southern drawl, the word unseen …_ yeah I was beginning to see just which of us those referred to.

As the ending verse sounded out _The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun… When you read my mind. _I twisted around and drew his face down for a kiss.

It began gently, the blending of our souls (although I knew he would argue that), but slowly gained steam, lasting through the final two songs and the four encore ones. There was a benefit to not having to breathe. I attempted to remember the last time we had kissed this long without it leading to other things and realized it would have been when I was still human, before our wedding. I knew the others were still acting crazy around us, but for now I was ensconced in my own little perfect world as one of the lyrics, _I wanna breath that fire again_, kept running through my mind.

**Check out hopeforastalemate's story Breaking!! Interesting twist on breaking Carlisle.**

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing. I don't know why she puts up with me. **

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. Congrats to him on winning the Judge's Choice award in the Mentalward contest for this story! **


	7. Parenthood

Carlisle POV

The sound of a soft knock heralded Bella's arrival at the door of my study. I'd heard her tell the others that she was going to stay inside and read while they played football in the back yard, so I was curious what would have brought her to my "private domain", as the family called it.

"Come in, Bella," I stated as she came through the door, rising to greet her out of respect.

She shyly glanced at me as she entered, igniting my curiosity. She leaned against the door, seemingly gathering her courage before she glided across the room to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk. I saw her grin slightly as I sat and wondered at the cause. She must have caught the questioning look in my countenance because she offered a whispered explanation.

"I've heard about being in one of these chairs. Your sons live in fear of being here, you know," she indicated the area in front of my desk with a wave of her hand.

"If they could abide by rules and manage to curtail some of their more outrageous behaviors, they wouldn't have a need for such concern," I suggested with more than a little humor.

"True, and well spoken, I'm sure," she smiled gently, keeping her voice low. I realized she was doing this to avoid the others hearing our conversation.

I waited patiently for her to begin. Had I been able to choose a mate for Edward, I couldn't have done it more perfectly. Even as a human, she had been courageous enough to stand up to him about decisions she felt were unjust, and she possessed the ability to call him on his more outrageous beliefs. Her presence and adoption into the family had led to more positive changes than I'd ever been able to accomplish with him. To see her squirm uncomfortably in the seat made me more than a little nervous. I couldn't imagine what she would need to discuss that would engender that response in her.

"Carlisle, I wanted to talk with you about Edward's and my anniversary coming up. I've been attempting to come up with something meaningful for him, but everything I've considered to this point has seemed trite," she said quickly, looking down at her hands.

I was a little confused, believing that she should possibly be speaking to Esme about this, or maybe even Alice, but then she looked up at me her solemn expression gave me pause. Wanting to comfort her, I rose and walked around to sit in the chair beside her. I reached out grabbing her hand and squeezed it.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Charlie called. Dr. Gerandy made contact with him regarding the blood I had stored at the hospital. He'd heard through the Forks rumor-mill that we were moving to Seattle, and asked Charlie to have me contact him. He wanted to know whether or not I wanted the blood transferred to the hospital there, or whether I just wanted to donate it. Charlie and I had a good laugh, but later, something struck me."

A sense of dread hit the pit of my stomach when I reasoned where she was going with this. What a quandary.

"Obviously from the look on your face, you know what I want to discuss now. And don't worry; I have us under my shield so that Edward can't hear us. I wanted the time to speak with you alone, but I didn't trust myself yet to come to the hospital. There's no use in pushing anything that I don't need to…which really is the reason I'm coming to you now. I want your honesty in this matter because, other than Edward's, your opinion matters the most."

I wondered what my face looked like when the realization hit me. Bella continued to stare steadily at me as I formulated my response.

"Bella, you can imagine that I'm a little shocked by the topic. This is clearly not a conversation I ever imagined having with you. You've come to us incredibly gifted, and your transition has been unparalleled by any other that I'm aware of. Perhaps because of your preparation, or maybe solely because of your predisposition, the lure of human blood isn't as strong for you. But for Edward, for most of our kind, it is undeniable. When Edward left Esme and me, he used his rebellion as an excuse, but I have often wondered how much of the lure was his inability to deny his thirst."

"I'll never forget the tortured look he wore for years after he returned Bella. I watched my son twitch in agony. I struggled harder than you have, Bella. It was only through grace that I was able to withstand it. I've no compunction to lie about it…it was torture.

You experienced it only briefly with the hikers and then Charlie. Imagine that feeling day in and day out as the human blood slowly left his body. Such was Edward's existence, the consequences of his decisions. He took it as his punishment, wallowing in the suffering, believing it was just penance…not only for the lives he took, but also for the grief he caused Esme and me. Perhaps watching him was also my penance for creating him, going against the laws of nature, because it was also torture for me."

I paused, attempting to think through my next thoughts. Bella sat still, watching me. Edward had told me about her ability for silence when she was human. That he had been amused the first time she used a combination of more than a few sentences to lecture him on the rudeness of his behavior.

"And this isn't just blood we're speaking about, it's your blood. I wonder how much more potent the hunger will be afterward and I worry that, if he was to accept such a gift, no matter the purity of the intent, it could instigate that suffering again. My motive in seeming so adamant is pure and simple; I don't think I can handle seeing my son go through that again, Bella."

She glanced down at her lap and remained silent for a long time. I began to panic slightly; thinking that I had been too abrupt, but I wanted her to know just how dangerous this could be.

"When Edward returned to you, Carlisle, was the pain solely from depriving himself or did it have to do with his guilt?" she spoke softly.

In truth, I didn't know the answer. Examining my memories now, I couldn't clearly determine that distinction. I knew when she looked up with a glint in her eye at my hesitancy that Bella was about to teach me a lesson in tenacity. So I decided to attempt another route.

"Bella, why is it important to you to offer this to him?"

"Because I saw him suffer too, Carlisle. Not in the manner you did, of course, but in a manner that was just as significant. I know now just what it cost him to be near me, and just how thoroughly I pushed his limits. I'm intimately aware of the lengths he would go to protect me. I'm sorry, but I just don't see it as his battle against the blood as much as I see it as the battle against his guilt. Even in Volterra where he thought nothing would matter anymore, he didn't go against what he believed important. I know it was close, but he couldn't or wouldn't disappoint you. My blood has been spilt before him, numerous times…"

We both grinned at the truth behind the statement.

"…he's tasted it twice, and he's never let his nature rule. I'm not saying it didn't cause him pain, but I think that the pain he suffered afterward from his guilt was more intense for him."

I couldn't disagree, because there was rationale behind her logic. Perhaps Nessie hadn't inherited her scientific nature solely from Edward, I thought suddenly.

"Carlisle, if I could give Edward a gift of his choosing, what do you believe he would choose if he was being sincerely honest with me?"

I had her here; she had walked inadvertently into a sound argument from me. I smiled, and a perplexed look washed over her face.

"That's an easy one, Bella. You and Nessie, which I might add he already possesses." I grinned as she huffed at me.

"Would you, as the leader of this family, consider it a violation of our principles if he drank human blood that did not emanate from human suffering or death?" she challenged, determination to get a clear answer etched across her face.

I couldn't smile at her tenacity, but I certainly wanted to. She had gone right to the crucial question. I'd all but poured human blood down her throat when she'd been carrying Nessie, so weak in her attempt to nurture the child, my grandchild. I'd never given the matter another thought. We didn't drink human blood because the manner in which it was acquired invariably resulted in human suffering.

But this…offering she was planning would not…

There was always the fear that the action would result in the monstrous craving being amplified, but could I really say that about Edward? It would be difficult to answer with any degree of certainty. Even Bella's drinking of human blood hadn't made her uncontrollable when she awoke from the change; in direct opposition, she had shown incredible restraint.

"Bella, have you considered that Edward may refuse?" I asked, attempting another line of defense.

"Of course. He's just stubborn enough," she grumbled, glaring toward the window, "but I want his decision to be because he doesn't want to, not motivated by his guilt. I've come to you first because I know he will want to know your thoughts the most. Carlisle, I'm not sure I can really define for you what I'm feeling, but have you ever hurt someone?"

She looked at me as if it was a ludicrous question. She'd placed me on a pedestal. Of course I had. During Esme's and my initial courtship and marriage, I'd made many mistakes. I'd hurt Aro, Marcus, and Cauis when I fled Volterra. The family couldn't understand the level of that relationship. The Volturi, particularly Aro, had helped me during my earlier years; refining the man I would become. Although I'd left, finally dissatisfied with their lifestyles, I'd still cared for them; so much so that their betrayal had hurt me tremendously. I'd never tell the family just how deeply.

I had to give Aro the credit for allowing Bella, Edward, and Alice to leave the first time in Volterra. He could have destroyed them then. I knew that his benevolence had been only out of respect for our prior relationship. And…I realized I'd hurt the amazing woman that sat in front of me. I hadn't stopped Edward's fanatical flight. I'd left Bella, a person I already considered as my child, alone to deal with the aftermath. Yes, I'd hurt people more than I'd like to admit. These thoughts ran through my head in the bare second she took a breath.

"Because I hurt Edward. He'd refute that, of course, but my insistence at being near him and my confusion about Jacob are just a few of the things I did, Carlisle. I want to give him something that will bring him joy beyond comprehension as a way to somehow make up for some of that. My blood could do that, couldn't it?"

She looked up at me, waiting for my response.

"Yes, it could," I answered honestly.

"But you never answered my question, Carlisle. Would you consider my gift a violation of the family's principles?"

I wouldn't lie to her, I couldn't.

"No, Bella. Your proposed gift wouldn't violate what we stand for as a family. I think though that you were already certain of that answer considering how we treated you during your pregnancy."

"So your fear is really for how this could make him feel afterward?"

I nodded my head. "Not just how it could physically affect him, but also emotionally. You know how he overreacts; he might see this as a failure, Bella."

She looked down into her lap for a long moment before she looked back to me. "Did you notice him having difficulties after Phoenix?"

"No, not about the blood. Just the guilt, believing he had brought on your injuries by drawing James' attention to you" I answered.

"How about when I was undergoing the change? He was covered in my blood, I suspect; from tearing into me to deliver Nessie, and the bites. He had to at least have the taste of me in his mouth. When you arrived, did you notice if he seemed under control?" she asked.

I barked out a humorless laugh. "I should use that against you, Bella. I've never seen Edward so out of control but, in fairness, it had nothing to do with your blood."

"_Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was too late."_ His voice had broken and I had thought he was going to literally tear the hair out of his head in grief.

I'd reassured him, and he'd gone on to worry about her spine.

"_But she's so still. I __**must**__ have done something wrong_." His fear had been palatable to everyone.

I'd come home and found Edward a mess. Jacob and Rose were fighting over the baby bundled between them and Edward was covered in Bella's blood standing rigid at her side. Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Alice had quickly stepped out allowing me to convince him to leave her long enough to clean up. I'd disposed of Bella's clothing and washed her body during that time. Alice had later cleaned her again after her body had knitted back together, changing her into what she considered appropriate "welcome to our world" wear…as she'd called it.

My memories cleared quickly and I saw her looking at me.

"Okay, I'll concede to you, Bella. I have no proof in the past few years that tasting your blood will cause him any difficulty. In fact, after his journey to Volterra, it seems as if he became even more immune to the call of blood."

"He said it didn't bother him anymore."

I looked at her shocked.

She clarified. "When we left the trail for Victoria, I stumbled and gouged my left hand. I intentionally left blood on some of the foliage to hopefully distract the newborns. Edward insisted on treating me afterward. I worried about the smell and whether it would cause him pain. He said that his reactions to the belief he'd lost me were worse, and that his body shied away from anything that would engender those responses again."

I could only imagine the expression she saw on my face, because she snickered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that my face looked about the same way."

There was so much of their history I wasn't privileged to, and rightly so. The relationship between mates was highly personal, and in this family any privacy was a great gift. I thought of some of the private moments between Esme and me. There were things that we'd enjoyed that were extremely clandestine, things I had shared with or done to her during the heat of the moment that would've cause me to blush in the light of day (if I could). Other than partaking of blood, I'd enjoyed the full range of my vampire nature with my mate; could I honestly deny my son the same privilege? Particularly when this opportunity would reward him with the thing he had so valiantly battled against.

And who was I to make the decision for him? Edward was a grown man, having matured in ways I wouldn't have dreamed possible. How could I let my fear manage his life? Surely whatever I told Bella would directly influence his decision. This was one of those unnerving parent moments.

"Bella, I need you to relay my concerns. I'm selfish enough to want him to know. However, I also need you to tell him that, should he so choose, this isn't failure, it's a love offering."

It was the best I could do. I couldn't or wouldn't give her my permission, but I could relay to Edward my acceptance of whatever decision he made. I wouldn't lose him; I knew that beyond a shadow of doubt. Not one of my children had ever left after a slip. We'd worked through the consequences together, as a family. The worst that could happen is that we would have work ahead of us. Did I not owe the woman before me some concession for the heartbreak I'd also participated in?

She slid out of the chair to kneel before me, grabbing my hands between hers.

"Carlisle, I'm not even sure that I will be bold enough to follow through with this. I will promise that, if I do make that decision, I will express to him exactly what you have told me."

I didn't doubt her sincerity; it was written clearly across her exquisite face. She rose and, as she walked out of my study, I rested my head in my hands and wondered just what the future had in store for my son. I couldn't even ask Alice because Edward hadn't faced this potentially life changing decision yet.


	8. Jackass

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This outtake is dedicated to dancer4life5 who requested to see a little of Jasper with the kids. Hope you enjoy!

Jasper POV

"Uncle Jasper, do you believe in fate?" Henry asked from my side.

Nessie snuggled up to one side of my body, her head resting on my arm and Henry occupied the other. We were lying on our backs looking up through the opening of the observatory ceiling. We'd been this way for many hours as the meteors streaked above us in the sky. I'd brought them to the university observatory to watch the Orionid Meteor Shower through the powerful lenses. I'd called the department to see about renting the building for the evening, but inadvertently given my real name. I was immediately connected with department head who stumbled in his haste to please me after thanking me profusely for the donation I'd made, via Edward's Christmas present, to fund the telescope.

"Fate? Hm …. As in things just happen for some predestined purpose?"

"Yes," Nessie answered, immediately alerting me that I was most likely being set up.

The Volturi possessed less manipulative powers than these two when they combined forces. With Nessie and Henry, it was always the best policy to answer honestly, and then dig yourself out of the hole.

"I can't say that I believe that there is some predestined plan for our lives. What I can say is that we make decisions, and then we have to face the consequences of those decisions. So in that we determine our own path," I admitted.

I knew that what I was saying was in direct contradiction to both Carlisle's and Edward's beliefs. They both subscribed to the idea of a Higher Power who determined the path of our lives. But Nessie and Henry weren't normal children. They wouldn't be easily swayed from their beliefs just because mine didn't follow suit. Such was the basis of many of our discussions on our outings. They asked many questions of me that they wouldn't ask their parents because they didn't want to upset them. Their minds fascinated me.

"So you believe that people get what they deserve," Henry replied.

Ah … so here was the real reason for our discussion.

"Who, what, and when?" I questioned, knowing the answer to my question would be swift.

"Jackass and tonight," Nessie hissed.

"The what … we'll we need your help with that," Henry answered, sitting up to stare down into my face.

That doctor really hadn't realized the wrath he'd garnered when he'd neglected Gabriel. I looked down at my watch. It was just after midnight, and we weren't expected to be back until dawn.

"When you told Mom and Dad that you wanted to bring us here, I hacked into the hospital's database and found out that he is on duty tonight," Henry said, grinning slyly down at me.

Nessie sat up as well, wrapping her arms around her knees. "We were thinking that at least we could let the air out of his tires, or possibly steal his car in retribution."

I would face Rose and Bella's wrath for this one, if they ever found out. We'd have to be extraordinarily careful around Edward. But as we hurried to the car, I felt the venom racing through my body in anticipation. I'd borrowed Rose's BMW for the evening and floored it after passing the city limits. The miles between Seattle and Forks quickly disappeared as we discussed our options.

"Henry, Nessie, I'm not sure I can handle being anywhere near the hospital, sorry. Did you happen to note whether or not he had a private practice …"

"345 Daniel's Street," Henry interrupted me.

"Suite A," Nessie offered.

"You two are hanging around Vladimir and Stefan too much. Next thing I know, you're going to start dressing like them too," I said, in reaction to the unnerving habit they'd picked up from the two Romanians of finishing off each other's sentences.

I shook my head in humor and then finished off my thought. "Perhaps then you would agree to us visiting his office to see what trouble we can cause there?"

I looked in the rear view mirror and caught the conspiratorial gleam in their eyes.

"Uncle Jasper, have we told you lately that you're our favorite Uncle?" Nessie asked cheekily.

________

Breaking into Dr. Rollins's office was exceptionally easy, considering the sensitive files that were housed there. Perhaps a call to the local regulatory office for the laxness of their security should be considered. It was a two story building, and the small employee kitchen window had been left unlocked. After lifting my two co-conspirators through, I quickly maneuvered through the window and stepped into the small room with them.

The faint smell of blood made me uncomfortable, so I grabbed their hands for a moment to calm myself. Nessie stroked my hand softly, comforting me as I stomped down on my instincts. Then we all immediately froze as sounds from an office upstairs caught our attention. Who in the world would be in this office in the middle of the night? Then, I listened more carefully. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, and there were no signs or smells of vampires. I realized then that the noise had been of paper falling.

We wandered through the downstairs reception area and patient rooms then went upstairs looking for ideas. It was there that we found Jackass's office. I couldn't help but think of him that way after hearing Nessie and Henry mumble it for weeks. He was a slob. There were papers scattered everywhere. It looked like he had left in a hurry. He had even left his paper shredder. Henry and Nessie pulled gloves from their pockets, and I raised my eyebrows at them.

"We have a pair for you as well," Henry solemnly said, as he pulled said items from his other pocket. Edward and Emmett were going to thrash me if this ever got out.

We began to look around for anything we could manipulate, and Nessie stepped to the side of his file cabinets, looking at the pictures of him and his "trophy" wife. Another picture was a little farther back collecting dust. It was most likely of his first wife and their children. Cute kids for such a jerk of a father.

Nessie then surprised me by opening the file cabinet. She looked around and saw the glare I was sending her. "I just want to make sure there isn't anything hidden in here. If I was going to hide something that I didn't want anyone to know about, I'd put it in the most obvious place." She then giggled and held up a fifth of liquor she had found at the back of the drawer. It was half empty.

"What! Grandpa Charlie taught me that," she said in response to my slight growl. Then in disappointment, she said, "There's nothing else here but billing statements."

Henry was looking at the credenza beside the piles of papers and shredder. Suddenly, he looked down and began to growl. He reached down and picked up a piece of paper and held it up for Nessie to see. She began hissing.

"Uncle Jasper, what would be the consequences for a doctor who has forged records?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that this man did not treat this child. He lives on the reservation, and when his mother heard about Gabriel and what happened, she complained to Grandfather Quil. He told me about the others that have been turned away."

She went back to the cabinet and opened several drawers until she found what she was looking for and opened it up. "It would seem that Dr. Rollins treated a Gabriel Uley at Fork Community Hospital just recently. Diagnosed him with an upper respiratory infection and billed the insurance. He didn't so much as look at Gabe except to see what he looked like, and he then turned away stating he would be back later."

She opened another drawer and pulled a second file. "The other child was seen as well by Dr. Rollins. Similar diagnosis, another generous billing to the insurance."

"Makes you wonder why his information was in that pile by the shredder, doesn't it?" Henry suggested innocently.

Within moments, we were by the copier making copies of everything on the floor and Gabe's file as well. I knew we weren't going to make it back home in time, so at the same time, I was formulating excuses. The best I could thing of is to lie about the kids falling asleep. My phone began buzzing before I even finished the thought. I grinned, seeing the number.

"It's not going to work; you need a better excuse. Make sure to get copies of everything in that pile. It'll be worth it," she suggested. "I'll stay away from Edward, but the three of you had better practice really hard on not thinking about it."

"Baby …" I started.

"Yeah, yeah … I'll think on it and see if I can think of something to cover you. Call me on the way back. Love you, Jasper," she giggled into the phone.

Nessie began looking through the desk and pulled a photo envelope out. She pulled out several pictures and then quickly shoved them back inside. Her eyes were as round as saucers. "Umm… Uncle Jasper, perhaps you need to take these."

I could only guess at the source of the blush that flooded her face and the embarrassment that raced through her body. I looked into the envelope and swallowed. I was REALLY in trouble with Edward and Jacob if Nessie slipped on this one. So a trophy wife hadn't been enough. I stared down at her.

"I promise I'll block those entirely out of my mind. Daddy and Jake would kill us both, but Uncle Emmett may like them."

"Mama would kill him because I'm betting those are trashy. Mama told him one night that at last after seventy-five years of marriage, she'd taught him to buy only the good magazines and that she finally had him actually 'reading' the articles."

Dear God, these two would give me a heart attack before they were grown! A difficult thing to do to a creature whose heart hadn't beat in almost one hundred and fifty years.

"I think we have what we need," Henry said and then smiled in a manner that almost made my skin crawl. He was intent on payback, and the waves of satisfaction rolled off him. I was immensely grateful in that moment that Henry was on my side.

Alice called me as we sped out of Forks. "I'm meeting you. I made the excuse that we're going to stay in town and go back to the observatory for a second night of viewing. I've got the Forks phone book, the laptop, a new scanner, and a prepaid with me. We'll get as much done tomorrow as we can."

____________

6 weeks later

Carlisle POV

Esme's voice called from her drawing room, "Carlisle, would you please come here for a moment?"

Her voice carried a mixture of amusement, hesitancy, and horror … and it was enough to intrigue me. I hurried from where I'd been reading in the chair before the fire through the open archway into the adjoining room she'd converted into a library/study. She was standing in front of a small television she'd put in the space to watch the news. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Esme?"

She pointed to the screen where the five o'clock news was being aired and asked, "Isn't that Dr. Rollins from Forks that Charlie's arresting?"

A news cast was playing and the caption below the picture read: Local Doctor Implicated in Fraud Scheme.

I listened for a few seconds and reached for the control pressing the record button. I was immediately on the phone to both Edward and Emmett. Within a few moments, they were standing beside me.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked, as Edward grabbed the remote, having already discerned that I wanted them to watch the clip. He hit rewind and then play.

A vivacious blond spoke into the camera with a dramatic flair. "You are viewing footage of Dr. Robert Rollins, a Fork's physician, being arrested earlier today at his private practice as a result of a six week investigation. Dr. Rollins is suspected of multiple cases of insurance fraud and has had his medical license suspended pending completion of further investigation by local authorities and the American Medical Association. His lawyer has scheduled a press conference, which we expect to start in just a few minutes. We will have full coverage of this breaking story."

Dave, the anchor, smiled with fake concern. "Marcy, what can you tell us about this investigation?"

"Well Dave, we've learned that local authorities received information from undisclosed resources back in October about suspected malpractice on Dr. Rollins' part. They obtained warrants for his practice in Forks and have been scouring the facility since early this morning. Dr. Rollins was arrested this afternoon but posted bail. His lawyer has indicated that Dr. Rollins will make a statement about the allegations at his press conference."

"I hope that we'll find out that this is just a misunderstanding, Marcy. Dr. Rollins is a well respected physician within the Forks community."

Marcy grinned in anticipation of the bloodbath. Then behind her noises of various individuals scrambling for spaces became apparent. Marcy's camera swung to the podium that had been set up under the cover of the Clallam County district courthouse entrance. Rain poured around the fringe of the camera.

Dr. Rollins stood to the side of his lawyer, appearing to be the epitome of an insulted professional. The man we recognized as a high priced attorney out of Seattle stepped up before the microphone. "My client is innocent of the charges that have been made against him. We are certain that the evidence will clear him of the malicious accusations that have been made in a flimsy attempt to malign his honor as a man and a physician in this community. Dr. Rollins would like to take this moment to offer his condolences to his patients for the trouble this may have caused them."

Robert stepped before the podium and smiled serenely into the camera before beginning.

"I want to take this moment to apologize profusely for the misunderstanding that has occurred. I signed an oath when I began practicing medicine to heal, and as such I must forgive those that have wrongly accused me. Healing can only occur when all things that fester are treated."

He paused a moment and ran his finger around his collar, looking to the side. It almost looked as if he broke out in a sweat, and I could see the veins just under his skin beginning to fill with strong surges of blood. His heart must be pounding to produce this effect. When he looked back into the camera his face was filled with guilt.

"I'm a sham. I've cheated the community for years, and ignored those in need." He stopped looking horrified as if he couldn't believe the words that flowed from his lips. As if by compulsion he opened his mouth, and the words began again, "I've charged the system for years, and no one has been wise enough to catch me…"

He was snatched away from the podium by his lawyer but lunged back. "I cheated my way through medical school and have skipped out on hours in the emergency room under the guise of being in surgery. I used the time to have affairs with several of the nurses …"

His lawyer grabbed him by the shoulders and began dragging him away from the podium as the flashes from the press cameras obliterated the picture. Dr. Rollins continued to scream out his admissions to sundry bad behaviors, fraudulent actions, and immoral activities as if being forced by some unforeseen force … little did the viewers know he was. Robert was shoved into the back of a limousine by his lawyer.

Marcy turned to the camera and raised her microphone with a delighted look on her face. Her words were drowned out by the sounds of Jasper, Nessie, and Henry's names being growled out by my sons and me.

"In Forks to see the Geminid meteors … how convenient," Esme murmured in an appreciative tone.

"And you noted that they were in Seattle six weeks ago for the Orionids, when the information was leaked by 'unnamed sources'," Emmett stated in dawning respect.

Edward surprised me by laughing, "The same trip when Alice conveniently developed a taste for comet watching."

"Carlisle, is Dr. Rollins the illustrious Jackass?" Esme asked in a delighted tone.

"Esme, don't encourage them. I don't even want to know what they did to find out this information. We can't allow them to think that their behavior is acceptable even if he deserved the consequences he has just brought down on his own head."

"The pixie has some explaining to do as well," Emmett stated, but he was attempting hard to keep the smile off his face.

"You two are no help," I said to my sons, attempting to appear stern.

__________

The next day ….

The family was waiting for them as they returned. Alice walked in holding Jasper's hand, laughing at some comment he'd made. Henry and Nessie followed behind. Alice looked over at me with a twinkle in her eyes and no sign of remorse on her face. Jasper grinned unabashedly as Henry and Nessie shrugged their shoulders, seemingly undeterred by the scowls on our faces.

"You never said we couldn't pay him back. You just said that we couldn't kill him," Henry quickly pointed out, looking at me in earnest.

"You can blame Mama," Nessie said, drawing a gasp from Bella who was sitting next to Edward.

She continued, "We just finished studying _The Divine Comedy_ with her, and it made us realize how we could use the information we had. Dante used the poem to point out examples of poetic justice. He focused on behavior and what humans often face as a result of their choices," Nessie offered.

"And what could be a better example of poetic justice than for him to lose everything that he'd built through deceit, by honesty?" Henry smiled in satisfaction, looking over to Nessie. She nodded.

It was hopeless. Nothing we could say would change the minds of these two amazing creatures. They'd analyzed the possibilities and gone for the one that abided by every parameter we'd placed on them. Gabriel had truly been avenged. There was nothing like having two hybrids as your guardian angels.

A/N: I overwhelmed my two Betas this week with the chapter and outtakes so I want to thank hopeforastalemate for serving as my Beta for this. She was incredibly helpful in making this chapter work. Please go over and read her stories, Breaking and The Scarlet and the Gold, here on Fan Fiction. She is an incredible writer.


	9. Anniversary

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: Please note. Writing lemons or limes, whatever you may call this ... well let it suffice to say it isn't my forte. But for those of you who asked ... here is a more extended version of Bella and Edward on their anniversary.

Bella POV

Edward sat motionless, as still as a statue, his back against the wall. His eyes were pitch black. And his face … his exquisite mind-blowing, body-shuddering, erotic face was frozen in indecision. I'd presented him every argument I possibly could to participate in my plan, to accept my gift. He was going to refuse. It was written all across his face.

I was immediately disappointed, but, at the same time, I realized it had been a long shot. He was a product of his rigid self control, and maybe, as Carlisle had told me, this might be too much. Edward was the only one that could make that decision, and I was going to be respectful of what he'd decided. I rose, leaving him and proceeded to fly down the stairs to get rid of the blood I held in my hands. Smelling my own blood had been slightly below revolting. It definitely didn't produce the reaction in me that the hikers had on my first day in this life. Charlie's blood had smelled better.

I reached the sink and began to tip the cup over to pour it out. I barely had time to register the noise of his descent, before I felt his body pressed against me, his hand on mine preventing me from pouring my offering down the sink. I wouldn't equate the feeling that coursed through my body to satisfaction, but I was thrilled that he might have finally conceded. I felt every muscle of his body against me, the sinewy cords of his legs and the leanness of his hips against the small of my back. I relaxed, leaning in to him, to enjoy the heat of his body against me. Possibly because he'd kept me from feeling his full body weight out of necessity when I was human, I'd developed a fetish for feeling him on top of me now … the feel of his body pressing me into our bed, or the ground, or … well anything.

I felt him take a deep breath and then his arm cinched tightly around my waist. He slowly turned us to face the table. He was making a noise I'd never heard, something between growling, whimpering, and snarling. His body was vibrating harshly against me and an errant thought ran through my mind on what it might feel like to have him plastered against me, to feel that motion against my breasts and clasped between my legs. Emmett had warned me though.

"Emmett told me I needed to stay out of your way, so I'm going to step over to the corner of the room. It's up to you, but I want you to know I offer this out of love, and nothing you could ever do would make me, or the family, feel any differently about you. I spoke to each and every one of them," I told him, as I pried his fingers away from the wrist that had held the cup.

I wanted him to understand, to see the reactions of my discussions with the family members. I had to be transparent, so that he would know everything. I pushed my shield away so that he could see the memories of each conversation. I heard him whimper, a sound I would have never associated with the man before me, as I stepped away going toward the corner.

Edward blurred toward the table, tearing into the first bag. A surreal look of ecstasy settled on his face as he moaned, leaning over to steady himself against the table. I watched in fascination as the long cords of his throat swallowed rapidly, accompanied by the snarls that were instinctual for our kind during feeding. Watching Edward hunt and feed was always a sensual experience for me, but this transcended even those moments knowing it was me who gave him such pleasure … to know that it was my blood filling him, enhancing the sexual energy I felt emanating from him. As he finished the last bag, his hand crashed through the table. He slowly sank to the floor, looking unsteady.

I grew immediately concerned and approached him, feeling the need to comfort him. My mind was screaming that I might have offered too much, overwhelming him. I'd never forgive myself if I'd irreparably damaged him. I just wanted to get my arms around him, and let him know that I was there to help. He felt warm to the touch, and I noticed that his skin carried a faint rosy glow as my hands slid along it.

Suddenly, I was flat on my back with Edward caging me. I felt the scrape of his teeth against my skin as he ripped away my clothes. I managed to catch a glimpse of his face…and saw nothing but lust. In one thrilling, terrifying moment, I realized that, for the first time, I was staring at the side of Edward that he had never wanted me to see…the monster…the animal…the predator. He had shed his human veneer and now was wholly and utterly a vampire.

Why Emmett thought Edward would be a reserved lover, I'd never know. Lord knows we'd been the recipients of too many calculated questions about whether the lights had to be off, or whether 'we both had to wear our nightgowns'. As if the only way for us to accomplish mating was covertly under the cover of clothing or darkness. He was equating Edward's refinement in public to how he would act in private. Edward was a gentle, caring, and considerate lover … sometimes. But just as often the man was a demon, driving me to the brink of insanity, pushing me to challenge my limits. Too many memories of too many things … he'd given me a journal of his fantasies, the things he wanted to do to me. It would take eternity to do justice to the list, and … I looked forward to each and everyone. And this, this was definitely one of my fantasies, for Edward to let go … to be selfish. These thoughts filtered through my mind in less than a blink of the eye. Tonight I wasn't going to be cherished; I was going to be challenged and probably fucked senseless.

I felt something growl inside me. My own beast, caged up and leashed, was waking to the call of her mate. Perhaps more than any of the others save for Carlisle, Edward and I fought our vampiric natures, as we were the most connected to the human world. But Edward couldn't fight them now, not under the influence of so much human blood. I could still fight mine. But did I want to?

As Edward wrapped his hands around my arms, securing me to the floor, and through the tattered remains of my shirt latched his fevered mouth to my breast, rubbing the nipple with his rough tongue, I found the answer to my question. Not a chance. Edward had chosen this so it would be my choice too. Edward's teeth came down on my breast hard as he drove into me, all tenderness burned away under the force of the blood lust. I screamed, feeling him stretch me to the point of pain. His hands dug into my hips, and then he released my nipple to throw his head back, snarling. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, tangling our limbs together like mating snakes. I wanted, needed, to be as entwined with him as possible. I had dreamed and fantasized about this…Edward finally letting go and taking what he wanted, being completely selfish. Only now was I indestructible enough to take everything he would dish out…and give as good as I got. I growled as my beast burst her cage and slipped her leash and bounded out into the night and the embrace of her mate.

Edward tightened his grip on me, rising to his knees and slammed into me again. I hissed, and he snarled at me, continuing to pound into me so hard that my body gouged the floor. The tension in my stomach started to build, and I began pushing against him, the sound of our colliding bodies filling the air. "EDWARD!" I screamed as my bones came unhinged.

He rumbled something unintelligible into my ear as his body tensed, his short nails scoring half moon gouges into my hips before he crumpled onto my body. I shuddered in reaction to the feel of him lying on top of me. But it lasted only a moment. Edward was possessed. I lost count of the times he took me like that before I felt the subtle change within him. He was just a little more controlled, or perhaps a little less frantic would be a better description, as he locked his lips to mine. He growled lowly as his hands deliberately brushed across my body. He feathered his fingertips across my hips before grasping my legs behind my knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles. My hands grabbed his hair, almost pulling it out in my fervor.

Just before I would have exploded again he pulled himself from me.

'NO," I roared, realizing he was doing this intentionally. I snarled and hissed, snapping at his skin with my teeth and bucking beneath him, trying desperately to overpower him. But he was still too strong for me to manage it.

He pulled my legs from around his waist and twisted me over onto my stomach. My body was screaming for release, so when he entered me from behind, pulling me onto all fours, I shattered immediately … screaming my release against the sounds of his continued rasps. The angle afforded him the ability to go even deeper, and I huffed breaths every time he slammed into me as it amplified the convulsions I was feeling. Incredibly, it was building again before really having even stopped.

He flicked his fingernail against me, and my world fell apart again as I felt his venom sear against my walls and heard his breath release in a rush. He scored the nails of one hand down my back, while keeping the other pressed against me, his hips grinding against me in the aftermath.

He immediately flipped me over and buried his mouth in my folds, licking the wetness. I looked down to see his tousled bronze hair against the brown of mine, and the thought that this man's exquisite lips were buried as far up me as possible was intoxicating. I threw my head back, growling his name in reaction. He snarled and pushed even farther into me with his tongue, pulling at my hips reflexively, the rough drag of his tongue up and down, circling around me just shy of where he knew I was most sensitive. The throbbing was taking over again, radiating through my body.

He didn't move, intent on torturing me, so I began to struggle in an attempt to line our bodies in the manner I would have preferred. I rose up using my arms and was immediately forced to the floor, the unnecessary air rushing from me as his body slammed into mine. His growls were a low sound in his throat and I felt the vibration against me. My nipples hardened in response and he noted this by huffing out a breath against my neck. Then he roughly claimed my mouth as his hand snuck between our bodies cupping one of my breasts, running his fingertips lightly over the straining point. I tasted the mixture of us on his lips and tongue. He forced my lips open even wider to dominate my mouth, his tongue scraping across mine. While continuing to massage the one breast, he balanced on one elbow and wrapped his hand behind my neck turning my head slightly for better access. In reaction I brought my hand to my other, mimicking his actions.

"Oh hell yes…" Or at least that is what I thought I heard coming from him as he broke the contact for a moment. It was said so gruffly that I couldn't be for sure.

He began sliding down my body putting my other hand on the breast he was leaving and began alternating biting and tonguing me at the same time. Then I was on my side, his cock in my face, his head between my legs.

"Oh hell yes …" His gruff expletive echoed through my brain as I leaned over and slid my mouth around him … giving him the same attention that I was receiving. My tongue swirled when his did, my bites followed his. I took control wrapping my tongue around him and jerking my head back quickly to provide as much pull as I could. I bit the head of his cock as I let him go. He jerked and bit my clit. I knew that I was probably as drenched as I would ever be, and he continued to run his tongue across me collecting the liquid. I plunged down again on him, his head hitting the back of my throat then sucking until my cheeks hollowed out I pulled again to follow with another plunge. He responded by sucking on my clit, pulling it taut then rubbing against it with the tip of his tongue. I wasn't going to back down though so I wrapped my hands around him, massaging to counter the up and down movement I was producing.

I felt him begin to swell I forced him onto his back, straddling his body so that I could focus my attention on him. I was sure that I was dripping all over his face, but for now I was going to make this man cum in my mouth. I knew that he considered it sexy when I played with myself, so I used one arm to balance and slid the fingers of my other hand to my throbbing flesh. I knew he'd be watching while I sucked him dry. I wondered just how long he would last. He groaned.

I felt him harden perceptibly in my mouth, knowing this was the moment just before he came. I felt his hands grab my thighs in anticipation. He snarled, using his legs to take over the rhythm of riding my mouth, extending out the momentum. Before I could even finish drinking him, I felt his hands surround my rib cage. He pulled me up so that I was straddling his face.

"Touch yourself, Bella," I clearly heard him command. My hands fell to my breasts, rubbing the tight nipples as he used his strength to manipulate my body above him. OH … damn … he began entering me with his tongue, raising me up and down on him. Carnal visions of me straddling Edward filtered through my consciousness upping the level of intensity. I couldn't see his face, buried as it was in me, but I looked down the length of his body, admiring the perfection of his physique, the lean strength of his torso, the smooth planes of his stomach and the narrowness of his hips. I wanted to taste each part. My body froze as my orgasm raced through me, clenching every muscle in my body to the point of pain.

He lifted me slightly off him and slid me down his body, sitting up to place his chest to my back. He impaled my body again, but didn't move, wrapping his arm around my waist in a vice grip.

I cried out from the feeling of being filled, of being stretched in a totally different way. My legs were spread wide, falling to each side of his. He swept the hair away from my neck and placed his lips just below my ear, sucking the skin into his mouth. With his free hand, he rubbed my breasts, gently brushing over the tips. This should have soothed me, but I was filled to the brink with him. Although he wasn't moving his body, I could feel the vibrations of his breathing, low and steady.

I wanted to move for us and attempted to rise only to be pulled back to his lap. He leaned slightly backward, lowering my body as well, and I could see that he was looking over my shoulder down the length of my body. I followed his eyes and saw the reason. You could see him in me, the connection of our bodies. His hand slowly then skimmed across my stomach and began to circle and then plunge to one side, rubbing against us both. He then slid up and repeated the caress on the other side. I whimpered, wanting him to move in me, and twisted my hips slightly.

He snapped at my throat, warning me to stay still. He'd moved his hand to my stomach, away from where I most wanted the contact.

"Stay still or I won't touch you," he threatened.

As a threat it was particularly effective, though I growled back at him. I could be a statue, just watch.

He chuckled darkly, feeling me freeze. He knew he had me, literal putty in his hands. My beast submitted to her mate, at least for the moment.

He circled his finger around my navel and then trailed between my breasts to follow my collar bone, then his fingers ghosted over my lips.

"Such talented lips…" he murmured. Our combined scent clung to his hand and I knew that my eyes must have widened at the onslaught.

Then his fingers trailed back down skimming across the tips of one of my breasts to follow the curve of my waist and down the side of my leg. He feathered across my knee and then slowly began the journey upwards. I gasped and held my breath in anticipation, but he laughed gruffly, sending a shiver down my spine. His hands then went to my breasts, alternating between rough and gentle teasing. The tension was horrid; feeling him so firmly entrenched in my body, knowing what he could give me with just a few subtle movements.

The gentle caresses were sadistic, keeping me just at the point of pleasure, without crossing it. He spent a half hour just brushing his fingers across my breasts, sensitizing every inch before venturing on to other places. He knew my body well and so each time he felt it begin to climb in pleasure, he would draw back putting his hands around my waist. Deep within me the frustration built, and I began hissing at him in my displeasure at his play. I felt him lean even more slightly backwards resting back on his hands. He was waiting for my rebellion to pass.

I almost cursed him. I flew to my feet, disengaging our bodies, and decided to run from the room. Possibly, if he had to chase me, I wouldn't have to play his game any further. I'd learned that a chase, whether after game or me, fueled Edward's passions. I made it only a few steps before my feet were snatched out from under me, and I crashed into the table, shattering it. He dragged my body back across the floor, through the rubble, toward him. I was hissing and spitting all the way, knowing that resistance against him was futile but wanting him to know that I was through with the torture.

He straddled my hips, to control my kicking legs, and locked his arms around mine to control me before lowering his face to mine. He "tisked" at me, and I shrieked at him in frustration. The room blurred around me again, and I was slammed up against the wall, with him filling me again, but this time he was merciful. He pulled my legs around his hips and began slowly rocking into me. Even as I relished him inside me, I fought his dominance.

"Edward … Argh!" I spread my arms across the wall attempting to limit the damage, and inadvertently hit something. He allowed me a few moments of moving as I desired before he grabbed my hips, holding me in place. He began thrusting deep and then he loosened one hand to come between us and his thumb began to work magic. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. He hissed at the action. This reminded me that I wasn't without weapons. I smiled and licked my lips suggestively. I saw his nostrils flare. I leaned my head back and growled. Let him hear how this was affecting me. See how long he lasted.

"Baby, that feels … umm so good. So tight … I can feel every inch of you. Ah … yes I know you like that don't you," I said in response to the increase in his rhythm.

"Harder Edward … baby I know you have it in you …c'mon," I challenged.

I bit my lip again, whimpering. His reaction was so worth the embarrassment of even attempting to talk dirty. As my pleasure continued to build, I wondered how he would react if I went just a little farther.

"Who stole my lion and replaced him with this kitten? Did you forget I'm not human anymore, or is this all you've got?" I challenged him. Let's see what he did with that.

"Hmmm …" he murmured darkly.

Suddenly, I found myself sitting in his lap in a chair, facing him. He leaned his head back and looked at me through the lowered lids of his eyes. He looked like a roman god replete in his debauchery. He was letting me take control. I leaned my head back, letting my hair brush his thighs and hands at my hips. I couldn't ride him as deeply as I would have liked. The chair wouldn't have held us. The necessary care produced the same level of frustration as his earlier teasing, and I longed briefly for the more sturdy furniture of our cottage. I growled at the limitation, snapping upward to wrap my hands around his shoulders. Edward's smirk told me that he knew exactly what he was doing. But I made the most of what I had. I leaned forward and licked his mouth. The taste of him intoxicated me, as it drenched me. It was a powerful and effective aphrodisiac. Our tongues tangled against each other as I began shuddering and felt him join me.

I leaned into his throat, and slowly licked the crescent shape mark at the curve of his neck. I then whispered into his ear.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

He roared, launching our bodies from the chair into the counter. I distantly heard a ripping sound and felt the counter shift behind me. Edward threw me to the floor. I froze when I felt the blood from the cup I'd forgotten pour over my body.

In that moment, I was terrified of Edward…and it turned me on like nothing in our life together ever had. The control which he clung to even in our most abandoned sex had been forcibly severed by my blood, and he was capable of anything…even hurting me…killing me. The possibility thrilled me, arousing me all over again to the point of pain. I suddenly understood just why people were sadists and masochists…and why Rose and Emmett liked things rough at times. There was nothing in the world like living as if there were no limits…and, in our case, knowing that there really weren't any

Like a lion chasing the blood from a hunt, I felt him lap at my skin, licking up every last drop of my blood. Suddenly, I felt his body shudder, and I was jerked upwards as Edward seized my neck with his teeth. My legs were thrown over his shoulders as he drove into me more violently than he ever had before. I screamed and hissed and growled, in pain that turned unexpectedly to pleasure.

I attempted to move to stroke his body, but sensing my movement, he wrapped his arms around me in a vicious hold, never breaking the animalistic coupling of our bodies. It should have scared me, but I was enjoying every second of it. The sense of being controlled sent wisps of delicious pleasure, along with the fear, racing across my skin.

In that moment, I needed to at least have a small stake in what was happening. I raised my shield so that he could hear and feel everything I was. The demanding pace of his body as he filled me, the brush of his skin against mine, the feel of his fingers grasping frantically against my hips, and the smell of us from my perspective. With this, he was able to feel both my and his lust. He screamed my name at the same time as I did his.

Then he buried his teeth deep in the muscles of my shoulder and I screamed again. His venom raced through the wound, burning me as it had the first time, marking me as his all over again. He would have gloated in his triumph, had it not been for my teeth, buried in his upper arm and already burning him by the time he realized what was happening.

"MINE," I heard him growl at my throat barely a second later, echoing my thoughts.

I replied as his red eyes met my golden ones, "Forever."

_**All credit goes to three awesome writers who each contributed to this chapter in various ways:**_

_**CullenFest - for her patience with me and my anxiety about writing. Please visit her stories here on Fan Fiction.**_

_**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen, and help in mapping out strategy. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. **_

_**hopeforastalemate - She was incredibly helpful in adding a little darkness to this chapter. Please go over and read her stories, Breaking and The Scarlet and the Gold, here on Fan Fiction. She is an incredible writer. **_


	10. Halloween

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to degfas who requested a Cullen Halloween tradition. I hope it turned out as you hoped. April

Edward POV

As I was attempting to tie the ruff of the costume around my neck, I thought back to the incident that necessitated the ridiculous Halloween outfit I was now wearing.

"_No way! After being at the hospital with Gabriel for so long, it's evident that things must change. Too many of the kids there need someone to brighten their day, for you and Daddy to just blow off this holiday like you've done before. I'm declaring a new family tradition," Henry said, stomping his foot at Jasper._

_Jasper's eyes quirked slightly at the small body standing rigidly before him. He was attempting not to laugh and hurt Henry's feelings. They were arguing over Jasper and Emmett's planning of their traditional practical jokes for Halloween. The critical mistake had been to talk about their plans for the Quileute's in front of Henry and Nessie. _

"_Who started the Valentine's Day tradition anyway?" Henry asked, looking around the room. _

_It was unanimous … all hands pointed to Alice. We figured she could take on the small warrior. _

"_They grew tired of me talking about what we should get for each other, and it was supposed to be an idea that made them cringe so that they wouldn't give me such a hard time the next year. Little did to know that they would love it. So since I was stuck with the tradition, I made it something fun," she admitted _

_Henry glared at each of the faces in the room. "So do we have to vote on creating a new one, or can someone just declare it?" he asked._

_Carlisle stepped in at this point. "Henry, as with everything, we decide by vote. We'd have chaos if we let everyone in this family just make declarations with the thought that everyone must then abide by them."_

"_What is your proposition, Henry?" Esme asked, playing the intermediary._

"_I think we should dress up and go to the children's hospital for Halloween. We can take candy and possibly some gifts to help brighten their day."_

_Henry became increasingly emphatic as he began his speech explaining his proposition. "We could also take cupcakes. Poppa can find out if there are any special dietary considerations, and we could figure out something different for them. Just imagine what it'll feel like for them to be able to have some fun, instead of sitting in that hospital knowing that everyone else their age is out doing something while they have to sit and stare at four walls."_

_Henry continued his speech enumerating his points as my mind drifted. Henry and Nessie had been irreparably changed by their run-in with Gabriel's mortality. Gabe had recovered, but he had stayed in the hospital for a week before Carlisle felt comfortable sending him home. During that time, our family had been constant ghosts in the hallways. Denise, the head ICU nurse, had been sufficiently wooed by Nessie and Henry's extraordinary good behavior to allow them to sneak into the baby's room on occasion. _

_Bella nudged me, sensing my distraction, just in time for me to refocus on Henry before he posed a question. _

"_So Uncle Edward, don't you believe we should do something different this year?" he asked._

_Now why he'd decided to start with me, I'd probably never know, but either way I saw sets of amused and annoyed stares directed at me. Jasper and Emmett were hoping I'd disagree, but for very different reasons. Emmett was going to say "yes" no matter what, because he wouldn't want to oppose Henry openly, and he was hoping my vote would cancel out his. Jasper was hoping for my support because he thoroughly looked forward to pulling pranks each year. I owed the two of them, for the "Father Edward" comments that were being thrown around. Far be it for me to make their lives any easier._

"_Henry, I think it's a wonderful idea. I tell you what, if your uncle and father don't want to follow through with it, you and I'll go by ourselves." I smiled at the anger that ghosted across Jasper and Emmett's faces. Now not only had I make it more difficult for them to win, but I'd made it to where they would appear callous if they went against him._

_Henry grinned unabashedly at me, realizing exactly what I'd done. __**Good one, Uncle Edward. Let's see Daddy try to wiggle out of this one.**_

_In the end, Henry won, of course. No one wanted to vote against him, seeing the excitement in his face. In true Cullen style, a tradition that could have been so simple turned complex when Jasper thought of a way to pay me back for my treason._

"I say, we make it even more elaborate. We should draw names and buy Halloween costumes for the individuals we select," he'd suggested. I could read his thoughts. He was going to do everything possible to get me back.

"_Better yet, let's do it as couples," Alice giggled, instantly becoming excited with the thought of a hunt for the perfect pairing._

_Before the words were even completely out of her mouth, Nessie was already scratching names onto pieces of paper and folding them into a crystal bowl she had grabbed from the table beside Esme._

_Henry had finally given Jasper and Emmett a partial reprieve when he said, "And because Halloween is on Friday this year, you can go out afterward and pull all the pranks you want, and Momma will hopefully let me go too since I won't have to attend school with any of you the next day."_

And so each couple found themselves getting dressed in the outfits that their "secret pumpkin", as Nessie had dubbed it, had selected for them. I snarled, attempting to set the contraption around my neck just right, and Bella elegantly stepped over, already dressed in her Elizabethan costume, to help me. She was mesmerizing in the deep burgundy dress. I had already been distracted more than once by the display of cleavage produced by the deep square neckline and corset. My eyes drifted to the area again as she stood before me, rearranging the period specific collar. I knew I was going to be crucified when Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob saw the tight coat, venetians, and hose necessary for the male companion to Bella's outfit.

"Any clue which couple we're supposed to be?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head in vexation. "None, but I'm sure we'll find out as soon as we get to the house. I, for one, want to know who is responsible for this."

Henry had placed a final parameter around his new tradition. The outfits were to be dropped off at the main house with Nessie's torn paper as the identification for distribution. The purchasing couple would only explain the outfit once the family convened in Carlisle and Esme's cabin.

Bella giggled at the tone of my voice and moved closer until she brought her body flush to mine. My frustration was instantly gone, replaced by a much more pleasurable feeling.

"Bella, remind me the next time Alice goes shopping to buy you several corsets, and may I ask what you wearing below that?" I murmured against her neck, almost dizzy in anticipation of her answer.

"For me to know, and for you to find out later," she indicated, but caught my hand, bringing it to the curve of her hip. Through the many layers necessary for the outfit she was wearing, I couldn't detect anything below the corset.

"Bella…" I growled, calculating quickly if I had enough time to investigate. I jerked my head up to look in her eyes and caught the devilish glint. Then, my eyes were drawn by the beauty patch she'd placed just beside her lips. She licked her lips seductively, and I felt the rumbling start in my chest.

Clearly pleased with my reactions she smiled and grasped the hand that was about to tear the clothing off her, pulling me through the door as she said a quick bye to Fang. Nessie had left to go get ready with Esme, claiming she didn't want to see us until we were completely dressed. This made me wonder if she was the one that had tortured me. The bright light reflected over us as we made our way across the grass toward the house. Bella and I'd both refused to powder our hair as would have been appropriate for our outfits. She'd joked that anyone looking at us would assume we'd powdered our faces, and that would have to be enough.

We heard laughter long before entering the house. We were met at the door by an almost accurate representation of Boris Karloff as the monster created by Frankenstein. Jacob's "secret pumpkin" had supplied the drab clothing, head piece, and neck bolts as well as the slightly green tinted makeup. His height made the costume impressive. He'd slicked his short hair back to finish off the costume. If Jacob was Dr. Frankenstein's monster that could only mean that Renesmee had been supplied the fanatical doctor's attire. She turned the corner, in a long white lab coat, holding a beaker that was producing smoke. She grinned, and I could see she was totally infatuated with the whole idea of playing a modern version of Prometheus.

She giggled seeing us. "So who are you?"

Well that marked them off the guilty list. But Jacob just had to add his two cents at that moment.

"Looking good in those panty hose, Edward. I never knew you had such nice legs. Emmett's are larger, but you have nicer muscle tone."

I saw Jacob's thoughts and began laughing just as Emmett came into the room. Bella's tinkling laughter echoed throughout the large room, joining mine. Emmett was in a two piece white and blue cheerleading outfit. His midriff was bare, and the white shorts were quite tight across his butt and legs. White high heeled boots completed the outfit. I realized, doing a double take that he was in a version of the Seattle Sea Gals uniform. Unashamed, he turned in a pirouette in front of Bella. I felt immeasurably better.

"I would've shaved if it was a possibility," he joked turning his leg back and forth, emphasizing the dark hair across his thighs.

He then started into a pom pom routine, sans the pompoms. When he jumped into the air, kicking his legs up, I realized that someone had created a monster. He would be performing every routine he'd ever seen before the night was over. That was a daunting thought, considering how many athletic games the man had watched over our lifetime.

"How in the world are you going to the kid's hospital dressed like that?" Jacob attempted to say without snickering.

Rosalie entered the room, a long cloak draped over her arm. "His personal shopper supplied a nice cover to make it through the hospital with."

She, in contrast, was dressed as the Seahawks football player, her golden eyes emphasized by the black reflective marks below them. She quirked her eyes, taking our elaborate costumes in. Henry came directly behind her, fussing. He was dressed in a brown coat and pants, and atop his head was a brown and red felt hat. A toy shot gun completed the outfit and was slung across his shoulder.

"I still don't get this outfit," he mumbled, causing Jacob's mind to slip. I laughed when I saw the symbolism, but I wouldn't share the ingenuity of his and Nessie's choices for Henry and Anna until she arrived.

As Esme and Carlisle came from their bedroom, I had to hold my tongue. Carlisle was dressed in the yellow slicker of the Gorton Fisherman, and Esme was spectacular in a bejeweled mermaid costume. It was intricately sewn, creating a shimmer effect as she slowly walked across the room. Bella had looked for hours for an appropriate outfit but finally had it custom made by a seamstress in the local area. A short jacket, fashioned to cover up the revealing bikini top for our trip to the hospital, was thrown across her arm.

Almost simultaneously Anna came into the door. I could read her embarrassed thoughts. She was mortified to be wearing the outfit that Jacob and Nessie had bought her. She'd wrapped herself in a long rain coat, and the only thing showing to indicate the possibility of her selected outfit was the infamous Bunny ears on top of her head. Emmett's eyes widened perceptibly.

"Unh, uh, Anna. You must at least reveal the outfit here," he challenged.

Henry jumped to Anna's defense, sensing her discomfort. "Dad, if she doesn't want us to know what she's wearing, then we should give her that right. But I have to admit, I still don't understand this getup. Everyone else, including Benedick and Beatrice (he said pointing over to Bella and I), are crystal clear, but I don't see how this adds up," he said, waving to his brown outfit and the Bunny ears on top of Anna's head.

I was still reeling that Bella and I had missed the premise of the Shakespearean play _Much Ado About Nothing_, and I didn't hear Alice and Jasper enter the house until she spoke.

"Henry, you're Elmer Fudd, and Anna is a …" she hesitated for a moment, "bunny."

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, still in the dark.

Carlisle took pity on him and explained. "Elmer Fudd is a cartoon character. Although he claimed to be a vegetarian in the comics …" this caused a round of laughter from our group, making Carlisle stop momentarily before he continued, " … he was always attempting to hunt rabbits for sport."

"Wabbits, Carlisle, Wabbits," Jacob enjoyed interrupting, but he gave his complicity in the present away with his adamancy. Henry turned to glare at him.

"Well I think we can say that Henry has already surpassed Mr. Fudd, because he's been successful in killing one Rabbit," Jasper added, notching up the humor in the room several degrees.

Jacob and Nessie had been ingenious in their selection, down to the effect that Henry would be chasing another "Wabbit" around here soon if our assumptions were correct. Anna's self-conscious look indicated that she had put it together at the same time as me. She hissed slightly at Jacob causing his grin to broaden.

"Be vewy, vewy quiet," Emmett interrupted Anna before she could respond to Jacob's challenging look. "I'm hunting wabbits." He finished off before looking at Anna with a look that conveyed his belief that she was a wimp.

If Anna had learned anything from her short time with us as a family, it was that we should never see a weakness. Such information would be utilized at key and mortally embarrassing moments. I was proud when I saw the determination in her mind, and she whipped off the rain coat to reveal the Playboy Bunny outfit and high heels. Jasper whistled lowly in appreciation. It wasn't that we hadn't seen her body before. The family utilized the pool almost daily in an attempt to enjoy the sun before the fall and winter set in, but the connotation of the outfit made her sexy. Henry was definitely a lucky man, or at least would be one day if he had anything to do with it. She caught my eye, and I winked at her in encouragement.

Alice danced in place from her excitement, causing the bracelet Henry had given her at Valentine's Day to tinkle at her wrist. She was dressed as a Middle Eastern princess in a long flowing gauzy skirt and fitted top, her lean stomach bare. Whoever had gotten their names had found a small chain to fit around her waist, and had attached a similar bell to complete the outfit. Jasper was dressed as a Persian prince. "Okay everyone, I'm desperate to know the ideas behind some of the choices, so let's sit down," she said scurrying over to the large group of couches and chairs before the fireplace.

"Okay, Jacob and Nessie's are obvious. Who's the culprit?" she began.

Esme raised her hand, smiling. "It was too easy, actually. I was worried at first that it was just too similar to the outfit that Henry gave her at Valentine's, but with the fun I had dressing Jacob, I just didn't care."

"All men hate the wretched; how then, must I be hated, who am miserable beyond all living things! Yet you, my creator, detest and spurn me, the creature, to whom thou art bound by ties only dissoluble by the annihilation of one of us," Jacob quoted as he stalked, arms outstretched before him, toward Esme.

He saw Rose's amazed glance and stopped. "What, you don't think I've read the classics? You know, even on the other side of the tracks we know about Shelley."

He then turned to Esme, "I really like this, the idea of Nessie as the creator of a super monster. It isn't too far from the truth," he laughed, cutting his eyes toward Henry as well.

"And who's responsible for Elmer and his pet Bunny?" Emmett asked in anticipation.

Nessie giggled, looking over to Jacob. "That was all Jacob. I thought he was going to explode in excitement when we opened up the paper and saw that we had Henry and Anna."

Anna growled low in her chest toward Jacob, who replied with deep laughter.

"Well, I for one love my outfit," Esme murmured, brushing her hand across the shiny material that made the tail. "Although, I believe Carlisle feels like a large caution sign in his fishing attire."

I was immensely pleased by my mother's reaction to Carlisle's outfit. She had amused herself with numerous wisecracks while they dressed. Carlisle had finally admitted, in good humor, that it would have been helpful to have the slicker to keep the fish smell off of him during the trip they took, robbing her of the fuel for her harassment. Then he'd charmed her as he grabbed her around the waist, saying 'that being a fisherman wasn't so bad if catching a mermaid was a possibility'. I quickly stepped out of her mind, avoiding my own embarrassment.

"I knew you'd be too shy to wear just the top, so I made sure to have the jacket made for you to wear to the hospital," Bella told Esme, grinning from my side.

"You can take it back off later, for Carlisle's sake," I added, earning my father's appreciative nod.

"Henry and I wanted to see if Emmett would really wear the cheerleader outfit. It was too obvious just to dress him up as a jock, so we thought we'd switch it around. And … since Rosalie has been instrumental in winning each of the last two games this family has participated in, it's just appropriate to show everyone who is the real athlete is in this family." Anna flippantly supplied the explanation for the swap.

I read her thoughts; she was having fun paying him back for his insistence about the Bunny outfit.

"HEY!...," Emmett began to argue.

Rose smiled up into her mate's face and interrupted, "Emmett and I did some research on world travelers, Jasper. When we ran across Sinbad the Sailor I knew we'd hit on the right one … a story of a man who travels forever in search for something, only to find happiness and wealth in the arms of his princess wife."

Jasper smiled in appreciation of the significance. He couldn't agree more with the premise. He leaned over, jingling the bells at Alice's wrist. "Damn right, I know where my bread's buttered," he said, before kissing her lightly.

"So Aunt Alice, explain Momma and Daddy's costumes, although I can guess most of it," Nessie asked.

"They're pretty self explanatory. _Much Ado about Nothing_ is written about two other main characters, but Benedick and Beatrice really stand out in the story. Benedick swears he'll never get married, and then when he does finally fall in love, he realizes that much of his fussing has been about nothing. It doesn't hurt that Edward is infamous for making a big deal about much of nothing." She raised her eyebrow at me in jest.

"I think more important is the fact that Benedick's name means 'blessed', and Beatrice means 'one that blesses.' That makes it more applicable to us. 'I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest'," I murmured one of the lines from Shakespeare's play and then leaned down to kiss Bella's lips.

Nessie's throat clearing brought me back to reality. Once she had my attention she giggled. "We all know how much you love Momma. Keep it G rated here."

The family continued to harass each other as we loaded up for the trip to the hospital. Everyone had contributed to the daylong event of baking and decorating cupcakes. I refused to actually stir the batter because of the smell. The icing was bad enough. Nessie turned it into a decorating competition, and several more trips to town for sprinkles and candy became necessary. As a result, we would be delivering entirely too many sweets, but they would certainly go to waste around our house.

Esme had arranged for more than just the sweets. Earning even more brownie points for Carlisle with the hospital administrator, Esme had conferred with the medical director and nutritionist to provide fruit, yogurt, and other healthy snacks in addition to the cupcakes. Alice and Rosalie hired several caterers, while Bella and Anna arranged entertainment for each unit of the hospital in the guise of clowns and storytellers. Being the ultimate strategist, Henry had already called Denise, the head ICU nurse, to let her know that he was bringing her something special.

The nurses arranged to have those who could be moved brought to the main area for the event, and we were going to divide the others for personal visits. Alice and Jasper were taking the oncology patients, as we'd discovered that chemotherapy actually helped with the smell of blood for him.

He'd had several uncomfortable moments during our stays with Gabe, enough so that I'd suggested he go home. He'd become infuriated, not at me but himself. I'd walked the halls with him to work off his vexation, monitoring his thoughts in the event I needed to force him out of the building. A young girl sitting in a wheelchair by a large picture window had noticed us and the look on Jasper's face. Her immediate thought was that his child must be in surgery.

"Sir, don't worry. The doctors here are some of the best, and I'm sure your son or daughter will be just fine. They've helped me live when all the others told my mama and daddy that I would die," she said, an innocent expression on her face.

Her bald head told the tale to anyone, but the harsh smell of chemicals clouding the smell of her blood told us the rest. She was in critical shape. Leukemia … high risk based upon the symptoms I was picking up. Interestingly, Jasper stood still smiling down at her. He pulled one of the chairs over to sit by her and had remained there until the nurse came to take her back to her room. We'd learned that her parents visited as often as possible but lived several hours away, and therefore Michelle spent hours alone staring out into the small garden that was forbidden to her. She wasn't alone much longer as Alice and Jasper had become regular visitors. Now six weeks later, Michelle was going home soon, her cancer having gone into remission. Jasper was looking forward to seeing her for the last time this evening.

The idiom "time flies when you're having fun" was no truer than the evening at the hospital. Henry disappeared at one point and came back with a beaming Denise. He'd personally baked a devil's food cake for her, having found out during one of their conversations that it was her favorite. Denise kept asking which one of us had helped Henry, unable to conceive that he'd done it by himself. Jasper finally laughed and told her, "Trust me; Henry is the resident expert in our house on anything devilish."

We were on our way to Forks before seven o'clock and were closing in on the reservation before nine, having driven like demons.

Jacob's voice called out from the back of the Volvo, "I feel like a traitor being on this side of the battle line."

"Well, we can always leave you out of it, but we'd have to tie you up, gag you, and leave you until the end of the evening." Emmett indicated from the Suburban in front of us. We'd already turned toward the reservation and were going slow enough for our voices to carry between us.

"He does realize that all I'd have to do is go wolf, on him and it'd all be over," Jacob offered as Nessie began laughing.

"Hence why I brought horse tranquilizers. You're either with us, or against us Black, make a decision," Emmett threatened, having appeared at the side of the Volvo with said tranquilizer in hand.

"NO one and I mean NO one ruins our fun. I'll take you down if you can't stick to the plan," he said in a threatening manner, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

Jacob howled in laughter. "Take it easy, Em. I was just saying it. It's not like I'm not up for busting on any of them. I just have to admit that it feels a little traitorous."

We'd parked the Suburban and car at Seth's house. Jacob had supplied the information that the group was most likely at the community center, celebrating with the others. So we were going for the real kill. Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper were responsible for switching the contents of Paul and Seth's houses, including the vehicles. Nessie had fought us about Sam, stating that we needed to go easy on him because of Gabriel. Emmett had argued that Gabe had been well for several weeks, but Nessie had stomped her foot as effectively as Henry had done about the hospital. So Sam and Emily had unknowingly been spared the brunt of the mayhem.

Bella, Nessie, and I were responsible for turning the house into a castle complete with a moat and throne bathroom. The idea was to highlight his status as the Alpha of the tribe. I had the joy of digging the trench with Bella while Nessie decorated inside. Anna, Henry, Alice, and Rose were taking on Quil, Jared, and Embry. They had moved in together, right beside Seth. From every description, their place was a traditional bachelors' pad. Henry had shared that the place was bare bones and needed special care. Alice had squealed in excitement, and to say their house would be "FABulous" afterward was an understatement. They would be horrified, to say the least.

We had to hurry though, because Jacob stated that the event at the center would be over by eleven, meaning we had right at two hours to accomplish everything. Realizing the time constraints, even with our speed, we all went right to work. Bella and I heard Alice and Rose laughing contagiously as they took stuff out of the back of the suburban, hauling it into the house to perform their decoration project. We laughed as Henry asked questions about several of the magazines and calendars the girls were utilizing. Anna did her best to stifle his curiosity. Seth, Quil, Jared, and Embry's beds were then dismantled and replaced with dog beds and to add final insult they stocked the empty cabinets with canned dog food and Milk Bones.

Nessie finished her transformation project quickly and helped carry the dirt we were digging just into the wood line, where Sam could access it quickly to fill in the shallow moat Bella and I had agreed upon. I snickered when I heard Jasper and Jacob fussing about which person would lift from the back and which from the front as they moved Seth's truck over to Paul's, switching out for his car. Emmett blurred by the bickering duo, carrying Seth's refrigerator toward Jacob's old house, and within a few seconds ran back by them carrying the other toward Paul's.

With very little time to spare, Nessie whipped out the hose and filled the shallow but wide trough Bella and I had dug circling Sam's house. I scurried up the side of the house and quickly nailed the Greek symbol for A over his door, giving it the appearance of a fraternity house.

The group dove back into the vehicles and headed out with about fifteen minutes to spare.

"I have a question. Before you had my brothers to prank, who exactly was the recipient of your deviancy?" Jacob asked.

My siblings' boisterous laughter echoed from the vehicle ahead of us.

"Well, we haven't always had specific targets, more like pranks that we've pulled in general. Jasper's favorite is the haunting of Fort Ward on Bainbridge Island. And Alice ironically loves to visit Northern State Hospital and scare the life out of the kids who venture there on Halloween. Rose is responsible for many of the sightings of female ghosts at Thornwood Castle."

Amazed, Jacob interrupted me to clarify. "Are you talking about the one that Stephen King wrote that novel about?"

"Yes and no. It's the one that was used as the backdrop for the movie, but it itself is rumored to be haunted."

"Damn …" was his response.

"We've been the ghosts in Pike Place Market, as well as several haunted houses around the area. My particular favorite was Maltby Cemetary until they cemented in the 13 steps to Hell. We found that one chasing the scent of a strange vampire. We heard several teenagers coming into the cemetery, and Emmett couldn't resist making noises when they went down the stairs. What had been a small legend exploded after that incident. We made that a favorite spot to visit on Halloween for many years."

I heard his thoughts. He was amazed at the local legends we'd been a party to.

I smirked before saying, "Jacob, think about it. I can read their minds and whisper their deepest fears to the others at a volume humans can't hear. Jasper can amplify their emotions. We can run by them creating puffs of wind or ghost over to touch a shoulder. And even with the digital stuff ghost hunters use, we still only appear as blurs on the film. We're humans' worst nightmares in more ways than one."

"So is Emmett responsible for Bigfoot?" he whispered, terrified to know.

The accused's laughter emanated from the SUV in front of us. "That's classified," he shouted out to Jacob.

Jacob astounded silence lasted the rest of the trip back to Seattle. I couldn't help but laugh at several legends he ran through his mind, attempting to see if we could in any way be held accountable. I finally said, "Suffice it to say that anything that happened on the reservation can't be laid at our feet, up until now."

I was surprised that his phone hadn't rung from the discovery of our work at the reservation and rationalized that possibly the party had lasted much longer than originally planned. We turned down the road to the house, and I followed the Suburban through the gate. I heard the thoughts at the same moment that the snarls began. Emmett stopped the truck ahead of me, and I followed suit so that we could step out to see the chaos of our yard. The wolfpack hadn't discovered our perfidy because they probably weren't even back to the reservation yet. While we'd been engaging in mischief at their homes, they'd been doing the same to ours.

Cheap paper bats hung from every possible tree limb, and several dead "bodies" floated face first in the pool. They'd used something red to stain the clothes they'd thrown over the inflatable dolls. A wanted poster had been nailed to the side of the Cabana. It read: Wanted, Vampire for robbing a Blood Bank. Payment in Silver. A coffin lay 'disturbed', and another body dressed in "traditional vampire attire" lay slumped over the side with a wooden stake protruding out of its back. Crosses dotted the entire expanse of the 'quad' and mannequin parts lay scattered in piles here and there. In front of Jacob's house was a large handmade sign. It read: Benedict Arnold lives here.

"How would they know?" his hoarse voice broke over the laughter of my siblings.

I saw Esme and Carlisle walk out onto the front porch, with amused looks on their faces.

"It was this way when we returned from the hospital," Carlisle indicated.

Esme laughed and whistled softly. "But I think the most innocent victim of it all was poor Fang," she indicated.

Fang walked out onto the porch dressed in the Count Von Count outfit that Jasper had bought Jacob for his first Valentine's Day celebration with the family. He was the epitome of a disgruntled canine. I wondered at that moment if he'd gotten a snap at one of the wolves. I would royally treat him if I found out he did.

"Be prepared, I'm certain you'll find your beds short sheeted, and check your shampoo before you use it," she murmured in delight. "It seems that at least some of your past behavior has caught up with you."

"We're just fully warned for next year, and we have more time to plan than they do," Emmett's gravelly voice indicated, as he narrowed his eyes in planning.

"After hearing some of the other stories, I think the groups should pair up and start another legend in the area," Henry proposed, drawing everyone's gaze.

"What?" he said, attempting to appear innocent. "Just imagine the terror we could let loose as a combined team … of course after our now yearly tradition of visiting the children's hospital first," he noted, choosing to remind us of his expectations.

"Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble," Nessie quoted _MacBeth_ as Emmett and Jasper's eyes met mine in calculation.

A/N: I overwhelmed my two Betas this week with the chapter and outtakes so I want to thank hopeforastalemate for serving as my Beta for this. She was incredibly helpful in making this chapter work. Please go over and read her stories, Breaking and The Scarlet and the Gold, here on Fan Fiction. She is an incredible writer.


	11. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Esme POV

As the doors shut on the Suburban, the giggles filling the air were enough for Carmen and me to smile over at each other in anticipation. After the men had returned from the lakeside, we'd announced that the girls were going on a hunting trip. The kids were in bed, and we didn't get the opportunity to spend time with just the girls often. It was a shame really. Carmen's coven didn't live that far, but it seemed that we just came together for major activities. I made a mental note to fix that.

Carlisle had immediately begun to gather stuff for a trip and I'd taken him aside to explain, that it was a girl's only trip. His beautiful gold eyes had begged to come along, but I'd set my foot down.

"Carlisle, I don't get opportunities like this often. Carmen and I haven't been able to really visit since we left Alaska. You know I love you beyond all reasonable thought, but when I go hunting with you I'd rather it be just the two of us. My body reacts quite differently when you're in the area after feeding. I won't pay any attention to our family if you come, and you know it. I promise the next night you have off from the hospital we'll make a private trip," I offered, while smoothing my hands against his beautiful face.

My admission and promise seemed to appease him, as his eyes slanted slightly. He'd maneuvered me up against the wall in our bedroom and kissed me thoroughly senseless. It didn't help that I could feel every muscle and niche of his body pressed against mine.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Esme," he rumbled against my chest.

I shuddered in remembrance. Carmen noticed and grinned over to me.

"He and Eleazar both tried really hard. We'll have to make it up to them later," she smiled serenely.

As the truck hit Interstate 5 heading north, the girls chimed in from the back.

"So we're going where?" Bella asked from the back row of seats where she sat with Alice and Tanya.

"Wallace Falls State Park," Rose responded quickly, and turned back to Kate.

Kate, Rosalie, and Anna sat directly behind Carmen and me. They were discussing the progress Rose was making on Henry's car.

Rosalie had done all the work scouting out the territory when we'd moved back to Forks the last time. She knew the location of all the state and national parks within a three hour drive of Seattle/Forks area. She stayed informed of the local wildlife and which animals were in abundance, and which were protected. When I'd thought of the idea of making the last night of our visitor's stay together a girls' night, Rose had suggested we head north to Wallace Falls. Mt. Pilchuck state park was just sixty miles north of Wallace Falls, and Spade Lake lie between them. Carlisle and I had once visited the area, on a weekend away from the family. We'd selected it because Carlisle had a thing for spectacular falls, and the park hadn't failed to reward him. Mt. Pilchuck offered a panoramic view that was worth the climb. I thought that the girls would enjoy both. The moon was full making it perfect for a midnight hunt and ride.

"Alice?" I asked.

"You're fine," she offered up, with a quick grin.

I pushed the gas pedal to the floor, causing my own personal beast to gain speed. It would take a human about an hour to reach the area north of the city, but every moment we could fit in for fun would be cherished.

"Don't forget that we have to meet the guy in Everett that Jasper spoke with," Alice murmured.

Jasper had arranged for us to rent ATVs for the night. Running was always fun, but sometimes you just needed to do something different. Alice had already foreseen that the rain would set in just before dawn, so we had all evening to enjoy. We made Everett within a half hour, met up with the owner of the rental place, and made arrangements to return the trailer and equipment the next morning before dawn.

So it was with a degree of anticipation that I pulled on a road that wandered north of Wallace Falls, and parked the truck.

"We'll run down to see the Falls first, then come back here to pick up the rides and head north," Rose said as she climbed out.

I was pleased to see Bella and Tanya shoving each other around playfully. Bella had seen my relieved look early in the weekend and grinned. She'd explained that, although Tanya had pursued Edward in the past, she'd been nothing but respectful toward her after the wedding. She didn't hold Tanya's previous attraction to Edward against her. He'd been unmated then, and she'd never crossed the line after Bella and Edward's relationship had been established. Bella had further stated that since she'd done everything she could to corrupt Father Edward, as Emmett had been calling him lately, before finally caving into his demand to get married first she couldn't blame Tanya for attempting the same. Seth, on the other hand, had been a source of contention.

"Ah … young Seth. I keep attempting to convince Edward I mean him no harm," Tanya murmured, in response to a comment about him, as we'd sat around the pool.

"You might actually be convincing if he couldn't read exactly just what you have in mind," Bella had quickly replied in defense of her younger step-brother, as the rest of us laughed.

Men aside, it was good to see that what could have been a significant problem really had turned out to be nothing at all.

"Which way, Rosalie?" Anna asked, and received a nod in the southwest direction.

"Then in Henry's famous words, the last one there is a rotten egg," she giggled as her body disappeared into the forest.

We all followed, stretching our legs. I could hear the laughter as the girls chased each other through the dense forest. Several crashing noises carried across the wind, and I knew that we'd be lucky to make it to the Falls without someone ending up victim to mischief. It didn't take long for the sounds of the almost three hundred foot waterfall to reach my ears, and I changed the angle of my direction slightly.

As I came through the last of the woods and stepped to the ledge with my family, I was again struck senseless by the majesty before me. The water plummeted between a thick growth of conifers until it crashed into a deep pool of water at the base. With the full moon above us, the area appeared almost mystical in nature.

"This is amazing," Alice said, from directly beside Bella.

"Just upstream is another fall, but it isn't as impressive because it is broken into five shorter drops," Rose informed us as we all stood on the ledge looking down. "This area was originally homesteaded by a member of the Skokomish tribe."

"I'd love to know what the legend is behind this one," Bella pondered.

She rolled her eyes at our incredulous looks. "Hanging around the pack has taught me that Native Americans definitely believe that there is a purpose for everything in nature. I'm sure there is some explanation for this."

"Speaking of explanations," Alice said in a threatening manner.

Before any of us could react, she shoved Bella over the cliff. As Bella's exuberant scream could be heard echoing down the drop, Anna called over the edge "Do a _Swan _dive."

Carmen's eyes were rounded out in disbelief, as we all laughed.

"Bella has a thing for cliff diving," Alice explained, shrugging her delicate shoulders. "And I have a thing for paying people back **for making me believe they're dead**!"

She shouted the last words with particular vehemence over the edge, emphasizing the reason she'd tossed her sister.

"Umm … I'm pretty sure that the water at the base of this fall isn't as deep as the ocean, Alice. Don't you think it was a quick stop," Kate giggled as we heard the splash and Bella's resulting whoop.

"What? Like it's going to hurt her? If nothing else, that hard head of hers probably helped smooth out the bottom of the pool for the animals."

She quickly sidestepped Anna's attempt to push her over and flicked the newest member of our family with her fingertips, pushing her flailing body. We all heard Bella's laughter as Anna's "Cannonball" echoed up to us just before the loud splash.

Alice giggled as Anna's curses floated up to us. Rose and Kate moved to stand beside Alice. She was too busy laughing to notice and by the time the vision caught up, it was too late. Kate grabbed her arm using her gift to render Alice useless, as Rose grabbed the other. They flew over the edge together. I heard them laughing as they neared the water.

"Make her do a belly flop," Bella's request came through the air. We could see her sitting on the bank wringing her socks out as the three fell like comets. Anna was lying beside her, holding her stomach from her laughter. Kate continued her immobilization, of Alice, until just before they reached the water. The slap of Alice's prone body against water echoed throughout the trees. She came up from the water cursing a blue streak. Mimicking rating cards for the dive, Bella and Anna were both holding their hands up in the air having made the number "0".

Identifying Bella as the culprit of the incident, Alice leapt over and jumped on top of her. At first I wondered if she was going to pummel Bella, but instead she proceeded to tickle her. Bella's laughter echoed across the area as Tanya, Carmen, and I made our way to the base. I wasn't quite ready to get wet. I was assuming I'd fall prey to the pranks before the night was out, but for now I was quite comfortable being a member of the minority group. Alice had finally allowed Bella up, and they were grinning at each other

As I jumped across the water to reach them on the other side, Bella's head jerked to the side.

"Hm… are we hunting now or later?" she asked.

"Doesn't really matter? Why?" Rose, the planner, answered.

"Mountain Lion," she answered, blurring into the forest.

"Now why would a mountain lion be stupid enough to get this close to us," Tanya asked, shaking her head at Bella's hasty departure.

Anna proposed, "It probably heard our voices, and hasn't gotten close enough to pick up our scent."

"From what I read, mountain lions are commonly spotted around this area, because of the likelihood of other animals to come to the water," Rose supplied.

Hearing a faint scream from Bella's prey, Alice suggested, "I for one would rather follow Bella's pattern and hunt now so that we can enjoy the trip to Mount Pilchuck."

The group dispersed with the plan to meet back at the truck within a half hour. Anna walked over to my side and we took off together. She'd become my companion during many of our hunting ventures, probably based on our bonding the first time she'd taken down an animal. She had been hesitant, unsure of the possibility, but eager to learn.

"You know this goes against the grain," she had growled over the neck of the deer. "I went so long being a vegetarian as a human, that this is almost disgusting. But, it's better than living with the reality of being a murderer."

"I see what you mean. It takes the edge off the hunger, but it doesn't quite satisfy it," She'd mused afterward.

We found a group of sleeping deer, and selected out two from the group that startled and ran. I ruminated about my newest daughter, while the warm tangy blood ran down my throat.

She and I'd talked about the parameters her new existence placed on her. Carlisle and I'd decided, it was only through the incredible bond she'd shared with her parents that she'd been able to become a part of their lives again. Most of what she knew about her life before her change had come from the musing of her blind parents about their daughter. She still missed them terribly, and I'd spent many nights comforting her.

She was inquisitive, wanting to know everything she could about our existence. She'd been hesitant, though, when she asked about sex. I was a little confused, thinking that she'd probably heard enough from the other girls to satisfy her curiosity. She'd grinned and shook her head in a way that I'd come to identify as her being embarrassed about something.

"I've heard it all from the others, but I wanted to know from you. I'm beginning to believe that the family's prolific extracurricular activities may be a result of funneling all the extra aggression into mating versus dominating humans during the kill."

"From what I've heard from Carlisle, sex for vampires is more intense, no matter the choice of prey, but perhaps you're right. I don't think however you'll find anyone in this family who's going to complain."

She'd chuckled her agreement.

After disposing of the deer, we ran back to the truck to join the others. Within minutes, we were on the ATVs heading toward Mt. Pilchuck.

Rose had taken lead, having already mapped out a route to our destination. We were crossing a mixture of public and private land, but it was clear we weren't the first to venture this way from the established trails. The moonlight made the woods vibrant to our vampire eyes, and I heard the laughter from the girls as we startled night creatures from their journeys. I even heard the scream of another mountain lion, and Carmen's teasing comment to Bella. "That one doesn't know just how close his life came to ending tonight."

Bella laughed unabashedly. Not much later we pulled to the base of the mountain.

"Esme, tell us about the mountain?" Kate asked, looking upward at the peeks through the trees.

"It's a three-mile trail to the summit and the old fire lookout. The trail winds through an old growth forest to alpine heather and large rocks at the summit. It gains about two thousand feet from base to top. But at the top, you can see the Cascades, Olympics and Puget Sound. It's an incredible view for a human. For us, well it's breathtaking," I said, and then began laughing. I sounded just like Carlisle when he'd read the description to me.

"He had to figure a way to make it sound intriguing to me. I was interested in something other than climbing a mountain when we visited," I admitted, seeing the smirks on the other's faces.

"I say we make a little wager, the first one to the top wins something," Tanya suggested.

"Hm … winner's choice of something. Something that can be determined at anytime during the future," Alice suggested, giggling.

"I claim foul," Rose started. "The only reason she's proposing that is because she probably sees who is going to win, and it must be her."

"Actually I can't, because no one has decided on their strategy yet," she mumbled, clearly disgusted.

"Poor little fortune teller … life's difficult when you can't be in control of everything," Anna teased unmercifully, causing Alice to stick her tongue out at her.

Carmen and I erupted in laughter as we dismounted the ATVs. Everyone else followed suit.

Bella looked at me and said, "Esme, either you or Carmen have to be the one to say 'go', because everyone else will cheat."

The others in the group looked over at her and began rubbing their eyes with their fists mimicking crying sounds. Bella just laughed, and Kate earned hisses as she defended her by saying, "It's true."

When the others joined us at the tree line, I looked down to see them all eagerly leaning toward the trail.

"GO," I shouted and watched them blur away. Carmen and I laughed as we walked around to the other side of the outcropping and looked at the stone wall.

As she placed her hands in the small grooves created by the weathering of the rocks, she said, "I'm so glad you told me there was a short cut. I know my girls. It's going to get nasty on the trail upwards."

We waited patiently for them to join us, having scurried up the side of the mountain face and closed watch tower. We watched over the mountain and occasionally saw a tree shake. One, about two-thirds of the way up, actually fell crashing into the others surrounding it. Alice's "Damn it" reached us just shortly afterward. When Rosalie appeared leading the pack, I couldn't help but grin.

Twigs of greenery from the heather stuck out in various directions from her hair. Tanya was directly behind her and was covered in fresh mud. Bella, Anna, Alice, and Kate weren't much better off sporting various mixtures of mud stains, conifer needles, and twigs. They came to a screeching halt when they saw Carmen and I leaning casually against the railings above them.

"_Everyone else will cheat_," Anna mocked Bella's statement in frustration, clearly alluding to Carmen and I being the cheats.

"Tanya just said the first one to the top wins. She didn't say how you had to get here," I reminded them, making it plainly clear that I hadn't been the creator of the challenge.

"AARGH," Rose growled flopping down on the rock outcroppings below us.

"Come on up, the view is spectacular," Carmen encouraged them, and, within minutes we were joined by our children, having already been forgiven.

We stayed on the station for at least an hour, just talking about life as we gazed at the remarkable sight before us. The night was incredibly clear, causing Rose to wax sentimental about how much Henry would have enjoyed being able to see the stars so clearly.

"Just tell Jasper to bring him here," Alice said, as we began the walk down the trail leading to the vehicles. "They'll probably camp up here if they can avoid the rangers. This is just their style."

We made the vehicles in good time and began the journey back toward the Falls and truck. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter echoing from the back just before the spray of mud hit me. Bella, on a whim, had intentionally sped by me hitting a puddle in the trail in order to cover me in the muck. I attempted to catch up with her, but her finesse with motorcycles made her adept at out-maneuvering me. Tanya and Kate weren't so lucky. Carmen fell victim as I knocked her off her ATV with my arm as I passed by. Everyone, including the ever-knowing Alice, was covered in mud before the end of the play, but when Alice froze all laughter and rough-housing stopped immediately. Instinctively we moved to form a tighter group around her.

"They'll be waiting for us at the truck. They were hunting campers in the park and caught our scent by the Falls. They'll follow it there."

"If we leave the truck and go home without it?" I asked my original thought, always to what Carlisle would expect.

"I'm not entirely clear Esme, but when you decided on the possibility, I saw the group delivering news of our presence to another vampire. I can't see who it is though, because he or she is facing away. And of course what this individual will do with that information is unclear as well."

"And if we go forward?"

She stared blankly at me. "You haven't decided yet Esme."

But as my mind wrapped around the possibility, she looked at me with a look of frustration.

"I don't know. I'm seeing so many different scenes, including a fight, because all the decisions haven't been made yet."

"How many, Alice?"

"Six, which seems odd … four men, two women. It isn't usual for nomads to form such a large group."

"Perhaps they're not just nomads," Bella suggested. "We've been gone from Forks for several weeks now. And anyone of our kind could have picked up the information that we moved here just by listening to conversations in town. If the Volturi have been keeping tabs on us, it would make sense that they would send individuals around the Seattle area to see if they can determine where we've landed. But I think they'd be too smart to send such an obvious group, doesn't it make sense to send someone who doesn't know what they're up against. Alice's vision, that they would leave and meet up with someone, it fits. And knowing our preference for prey, wouldn't it be logical to scope out local state parks in their attempts to locate us." Bella nodded, looking down at the ground, in concentration.

I was reminded of Emmett's discussion about the human Bella's keen sense of strategy. She'd impressed him with her intuitiveness during the James fiasco. I saw Rosalie take her phone out of her pocket and start to dial. I ran over and gently closed it.

"They wouldn't be able to make it in time. Let me think first. If we were to wait on the men, then they might scatter into the woods, making it difficult to find them all. We have the element of surprise on our side, because we know they are waiting there."

The others stood immobile, while I contemplated all the different scenarios.

Would it be better to just leave and come back for the truck later? My body internally raged at this. I was tired of scurrying around the Volturi like we were scared children. If Aro was the one behind this group, and I was laying my odds that he was, he would receive the information and believe that we were afraid. He would know that Alice would see the group, and that we would make decisions of how to react, based on that fore-knowledge. In my opinion, Aro would derive entirely too much pleasure from his assumptions if we took the obvious option, and I, for one, was tired of him inadvertently controlling my decisions, or finding amusement at my family's expense.

If we went on, Alice had seen the possibility of a fight, and I wasn't certain I could ask any of the individuals looking at me to risk that possibility. It was better I guess to take the passive route, and deal with my anger at being an amusement to the individuals in Volterra, than to put any of the women before me in harm's way. I opened my mouth to let them know we'd just risk the loss of the ATVS and truck and return home by foot. But Alice interrupted me.

"Esme, just because they're men doesn't mean they're better fighters. As we all know I can take Jasper down in a moment, and neither you nor Rose are shabby fighters. Bella was a demon against Jane …"

This statement earned a snarling retort from Bella, and for the first time I saw the face that must have been the sadistic creature's last vision.

Alice smiled at the ferocious look on Bella's face, "… and Kate can take out at least two of them if she can get her hands on them. Not to mention Tanya and Carmen's previous experiences. Anna is the only untried one of us, but we still outnumber them by one experienced fighter. Anna shouldn't be counted out though, considering the way she took out Carlisle in the soccer game."

Anna grinned in triumph, but then looked at me sheepishly hoping I wasn't mad at her. Even in the midst of the tension I shook my head, in humor, at the memories of the rough-housing that'd occurred during our trouncing of the men.

"Honestly, I can't tell you that it will even come to that. Perhaps they will just see us and report on it, if that is the case. Bella can shield us, and I'll watch for anything that can help, but personally I don't feel a need to runaway. If Bella's right, I don't want to let them see that they can control our lives by intimidation," she concluded by expressing the same thought I'd just entertained.

I saw the heads nodding in agreement with Alice. So it would seem as if we were of one accord. But just in case, perhaps we needed someone who could either come collect our body parts, or find the ashes. I held my hand out for Rose's phone, while they strategized.

"Rose?..." Carlisle's voice sounded perplexed, having noted the number calling.

I quickly relayed the vision that Alice had seen and our plan. He was yelling my name as I closed down the phone. Multiple phones began vibrating in the others' pockets and they simultaneously removed the batteries.

"Ooops," Alice chuckled with very little concern. "Infernal males, thinking they have the corner on protecting us. How many times have we saved their butts? Huh?"

Rose's and my eyes met hers in agreement. We'd be fine. A light rain started helping wash the mud away, as we loaded up to travel back to the truck. Our planned method of attack was to appear ignorant, and see where it took us. Within a few moments, we hit the road we'd parked on, and made our way toward the truck. I heard them coming through the wood line as we pulled to a stop. The girls began to load the vehicles as if meeting others of our kind on a deserted road was an everyday occurrence.

These individuals didn't belong to the Volturi; it was evident in the tattered mess of their clothes and unkempt appearance. Tangled, unwashed hair hung low over the men's unmistakable scarlet eyes. The two women weren't much better. Aro would have never allowed such near him. At most, they were pawns … victims to a scheme at best. I relaxed, noting that they were average size, tiny in comparison to the men that made up our family. It didn't mean they weren't talented. I knew that Bella already had us covered as best as she could. More importantly, I didn't catch a whiff of anything metal, other than the truck and trailer, which meant they didn't carry any thing to begin a fire.

I saw a wave of satisfaction cross the leader's face when he saw the color of my eyes. We were right; I realized in response, they'd been sent to look for us.

"Hello," I stated, stepping off the ATV toward them, and the group jerked in reaction to my civility.

The leader chuckled in a manner that he obviously thought to be threatening. I wanted to laugh and tell him that my grandson sounded more frightening than him, but I thought it would just insult him. Kate stepped to my side, having been the first to drive her vehicle onto the long trailer, per our plan. I heard Alice's light footsteps approach me from behind as well. Anna cranked my ride and pulled it on the trailer, thereby completing the loading, and the gate slammed shut with a metallic ring, echoing through the night.

The four men stood in front of the women, attempting to spread out. They immediately became distracted when Rose and Tanya stepped up together, one on each side of Kate. Carmen, Anna, and Bella stood behind us so that Bella could focus.

"We're just leaving, so the space is all yours," I said, furthering the act that everything was normal.

"I don't think so," the leader cackled. "We'd like to get to know you a little better. Such lovely women alone … maybe you need protecting."

I saw the snarl pass over the two women's faces and wondered if perhaps they weren't as enthusiastic.

"Thank you for the offer, but we'll be fine. We were just heading home before the sun rose," Alice offered in a child's voice, somehow appearing to look about ten years old and incredibly helpless.

The men's eyes began roaming back and forth over our group. Whether in lust or strategy I didn't know. They were uncertain, their bodies twitching in their impatience or indecision. Perhaps our number was more than they'd expected. My radical mind wondered what would have happened if they'd met our whole family. I was imagining them running through the woods in terror, from Emmett, when I saw the leader's hand twitch quickly.

I knew, in the moment it took his body to cross the road, that we weren't getting out of here without some sort of fight, and it made me mad. I angled slightly and took the hit. As I fell, I knew that Carmen would be right behind me. I heard the screeching sound of someone's head being removed and prayed it wasn't one of mine. I grasped his legs and tore an upper thigh muscle out with my teeth. I heard his scream and then his body jerk as I assumed Carmen grabbed him as well. I felt a gust of a wind pass by me and the snarls of an ongoing battle.

His nails scoured my back, tearing into my skin, and rage coursed through me. I grabbed one of his legs and ripped it off his body. The second followed quickly. I was able to stand, just in time to see Anna rip his head from his body. She threw the grotesque thing toward the other side of the road. We both gripped his arms and pulled simultaneously. I felt satisfaction in the sounds of one of our kind being dismantled.

I looked for Carmen and realized that she and Bella had run by me, supplying the wind I'd felt, and tackled the two females. Anna and I rushed to their sides, but received snarls as they parried with the spitting wraiths. I was shocked to see the enjoyment and derision in Bella's face, so in contrast to the gentle creature that abhorred the smell of human blood. But, I realized that she was a mother defending her cub at this point, intent on destroying any threat to her family.

I spun to look for Rosalie, and realized that the two males, who had jumped for the lures that Rose and Tanya presented, had fallen prey to Kate. They lay at her feet. Alice, the little savage, had single handedly destroyed the one that had thought she would be easy game. She was stomping her foot into his face crushing his skull. His body parts lay on the ground around her attempting to locate each other. It was a scene reminiscent of one of those B grade horror movies Emmett loved to watch … arms pulling themselves across the road in an effort to locate anything else, legs bending attempting to stand. Alice quit stomping for a moment to rip one of the legs apart at the knee, and throw it in separate directions.

I heard Carmen scream and turned back to her quickly. One of the girls had bitten her arm. Carmen spit out a litany of Spanish curses. Tanya ran to her at that point and between them the female vampire was quickly turned into another pile of parts. That left us with the two males currently paralyzed by Kate, and the female that Bella had subdued. Tanya and Carmen grabbed the vampire's arms to help Bella control the thrashing.

Alice and Anna joined me beside Kate. Rose and Tanya moved to stand behind the man and grabbed his arms as Kate release him from her hold. He was dragged to his feet by the two.

"Who sent you?" I growled, fueled by the venom-induced rage pouring through my body.

Alice must have seen what he planned to do, because she slapped his face causing the spit he'd gathered in his mouth to fling to the side. But we'd underestimated him and he tore free from the girls, lunging at me. He was tackled by all four of us, and as we tore into him, the girl went crazy. His mate most likely. We were down to just one captive before it was over. We weren't without injury though. Anna grimaced at the long gash in her arm and Rosalie nursed her bitten hand.

Alice then growled menacingly and blurred away. I worried for a moment before I heard her thrashing in the woods. We all stood in our spots as Kate continued to hold the last one helpless for us. Alice quickly appeared with a load of tree limbs and threw them in a pile. But as she grabbed the gas can on the trailer and began to make her way to the wood, I grabbed her arm.

"Rendering them temporarily useless is different than destroying them, Alice," I hissed.

"That one," she pointed to the vampire we'd just attacked and dismembered. "Even as he writhes on the ground, he plans revenge. He'll keep coming. They all will until they find us. As soon as you thought about just leaving, I saw it, Esme. It's either them or us, no different than James or the newborns," she added.

"Esme, they find all of us … everyone … and as you know there are some that are less capable of defending themselves," she widened her eyes at me, conveying her message.

I realized she was talking about Henry and Nessie, and the implication didn't escape the others. I saw red. I rushed over to the one that remained as Alice dumped the whole can of gasoline and flicked her lighter. Kate released him, but he remained kneeling and I saw him flinch at the whoosh of the flames. I didn't watch, but I knew that Carmen, Tanya, and Bella were collecting the pieces and adding them to the fire. The smell of the burning vampires made me nauseous, as whiffs of purple smoke floated around us.

"Tell me now, who sent you, or I swear I will make you scream before this is over. Cooperate and I'll let you live."

He gave me a look full of derision, and I lost it. I felt the strike of my hand against him as I knocked him sideways.

"Esme, we'll take care of him," Tanya said, probably believing that I wouldn't want to participate, because of Carlisle.

I turned to glare at her, and she backed away a few steps holding her hands up in placation. This vampire was stalking my family … my family. And there was no way in hell he was leaving here until I had some answers or he was burning on the pile with his friends.

"Tanya, Rose … hold him."

Kate jumped in to render him useless again until the girls could grab him. Well now was the time for the truth. Did I have it within me? Before I could second guess my thoughts, I grabbed one of his hands and tore it from his arm. It landed on the ground not far from the fire.

"Bella, don't throw that one in yet," I murmured, as the vampire below me screamed in pain.

I grabbed the other and began to pull.

"Esme …" Alice murmured with just a touch of horror in her voice. She was attempting to get my attention over the agony of the man below me. I ignored her.

I raised my eyebrow at him when he didn't utter anything other than an occasional sob. I was tired of playing, and the other hand came off as well. Before I could even give him the opportunity to speak I latched to his upper arm.

"Wait …" he rasped out. "I don't know."

The sound of rocks being shredded echoed through the space, as the arm Tanya was holding came loose from his shoulder. The appendage twitched in my hands, and I held it before his screaming face.

"I'm going to continue until you are in pieces, do you understand me? Don't screw with me, because I will destroy you."

"A woman …"

That gave me pause. I asked to clarify, "A woman?"

"I don't know who?"

I roared at him, grabbing his hair to snatch his head back so that he was forced to look in my face. Then a strange calm overtook me, and I almost looked up to see if Jasper had joined us because of the surreal nature of the feeling. I knew one thing scared vampires more than anything else, and it just happened to be handy. I released him forcefully and ran to the fire. Within a blink of a human eye I stood before him with a burning stick.

He mocked. "You don't have it within you. I heard all about you and your 'family." He then began laughing hysterically.

I lit his clothes on fire, and even the women around me gasped at my action. Rose dropped the arm she was holding as the blaze raced across him. His screams were tortured as he attempted to beat the flames with his one arm. Alice and Anna knocked him to the ground effectively extinguishing the flares. I put my foot against his rib cage and pulled his last arm free from his body. It was still twitching from the burn of the fire.

"Describe this woman?" My voice shocked even me. It was cold and calculating.

"Three women …" he cried out, finally beginning to see that the information given him might not be complete.

Pacifists we may be, but backed into a corner I had no problem allowing the vampire to reign.

"Keep talking," I murmured, kneeling down beside him.

I turned the burning stick over and over, mesmerized by the flame that ate away at the end. The hungry flames were begging for additional fuel. He saw the direction of my gaze and I arched my eyebrow allowing him to see my vexation at his avoidance.

"I didn't see two of them. I just heard them talking before I entered. They left when I came in the room and were covered in robes, so I didn't see their faces. The other one, there was nothing specific or special about her."

I was done. I could think of only one thing that would cause more horror for a man than anything.

"Did the informant that spoke to you about us tell you much about our history? Our backgrounds? Perhaps they should have if they didn't. I was raised on a farm, when I was human. And there were many things I had to help my father do that perhaps weren't considered ladylike. Have you ever seen a horse or a pig castrated? Not a pretty site. I can show you the process if you like?"

And then I slammed my hand into his chest and lowered my face to a safe distance. "I will throw that part of you into that fire over there if you continue this game. It will be the first to go. And I'm two seconds from accomplishing that task, because I am tired of your evasive answers. You will beg me then to destroy you, because I just can't imagine living for eternity like that. Your choice?"

When I grabbed the edge of his pants, he began screaming.

"I don't know. I swear that's it. We were to bring back information. Nothing more …"

"But you decided to take it just a little farther, didn't you," Alice growled beside me.

His panicked voice carried across the small clearing of the road. "I'll leave and I won't bother you."

He stopped talking when I tore his head from his body. His legs followed. I stood and faced the group. Mixed expressions met my eyes. Several of them were uneasy, and several were clearly horrified. At me or the situation, I couldn't quite be sure.

"Tanya, Rose, and Bella please come grab a chunk of this thing, and I want you to run in opposite directions for the next thirty minutes and dump the part somewhere a human couldn't see it," I said, handing them separate pieces of the vampire I'd shredded. I held onto his head by the filthy hair allowing it to dangle from my fingers.

"Alice, find a place for the torso, please."

I had no proof of who was behind this. It could be anyone, including the Volturi.

I saw a hole in a tree down the road and flew up it stuffing the twitching head inside.

I whispered to him. "You listen to me. When your body finally finds all its parts and reassembles, you take this message to any other spies. I protect what's mine."

The fire was beginning to die as the rain started pouring over us, cleaning the air of the smoke. Kate, Anna, and Carmen waited with me for the others to return. Our sensitive ears could hear the faint twitching sound of the head attempting to move, but I stood fast. Alice was the first to dash into the area

Ever the prepared one, she brought out a small pop up tent that she set up within a second and produced bags of dry clothes and towels from the Suburban.

"I knew you'd prefer to keep most of mess out of the truck," she said, in hesitant explanation.

"I just figured we'd probably get dirty in some way or the other, so for the really brave I have shampoo," she further stated holding up the bottles, and then pointed to the rain.

Rose smelled the ends of her hair, and grimaced. She quickly stripped running out into the rain with shampoo in hand. Realizing the wisdom of ridding themselves of the smell, the rest joined her after throwing their ruined clothes on the dying embers, of the fire, to burn. Bella finally approached me where I stood immobile.

"Esme, when I lost it on Jane, you told me that I did what I had to do. You expected me to accept that, and realize that the nature to protect is as much a part of us as anything else. Were you just lying?"

I felt my lip twitch at her audacity, but she saw the break and gently smiled.

"Come get cleaned up, and let's go home. Rose just called the men to tell them we are on the way, and you know there will be hell to face there. They were already racing here, and she told them to turn around," she said, tugging me out into the cleansing rain.

Many murmurs of thanks were sent Alice's way, for the towels and dry clothing, before we loaded up. For the first leg of the trip, the interior of the truck was deathly silent. But as we pulled away from the rental place from dropping off the ATVS, I felt a shift in the atmosphere.

"I thought I was going to fall over laughing when Tanya flipped Rose over into the heather," Kate started giggling, being the first to venture into normalcy.

"The look on your face _was_ priceless," Anna indicated, smiling over toward Rose. "But when you lunged at her feet and brought her down, I really thought I was going to lose it. I learned a few creative Russian curses from that maneuver."

"I was dreaming of a night in that Jacuzzi Carlisle installed for you, Esme," Tanya stated in a wishful voice, drawing me into the conversation.

"I'm assuming not alone, though," Rose laughed.

"But of course," Tanya laughed seductively earning a growl from Bella.

Carmen continued the fun by asking, "Who took down the tree?"

"Alice," they all chimed in unison, explaining the curse that had echoed up the mountain.

"Bella used those birthing hips of hers to bump Alice out of the way," Rose said harassing her younger sibling.

"That's okay," Alice's tinkling voice interjected. "Since I already knew that Carmen and Esme had tricked us, I saw which way she was going and made sure to pay her back"

Kate answered the questioning look in Carmen's face by indicating, "Alice scurried ahead and waited on Bella at one of the passes through the rocks. She jumped on Bella's back and blindfolded her. Bella ran into a rock, face first."

"Poor rock," Alice giggled out.

I unfroze at that moment and relaxed, joining in the laughter. This was my family, which I loved, and was bound to protect. They were done with the morbid, and had made a decision to put it behind them. I followed their example willingly. I wouldn't tell them that I felt no remorse for what I'd done. My silence had been a result of my contemplation of what we'd learned, more than a misguided sense of guilt.

The stories of the horseplay and laughter continued throughout the trip home, effectively cleansing the mental wounds. As we pulled up to the main house, the men rose from the seats on the porch. Identical expressions of relief, anger, and frustration were etched across their faces.

Carlisle snatched the door open, grabbing me into his arms. I noted that the others were also similarly treated, and was proud that Edward had Bella in one arm and Tanya in the other. Henry's arms wrapped tightly around Anna's knees as the Romanians provided the glaring stare for her.

"Don't ever put me through that again," Carlisle sobbed into my hair.

A/N: Many, many thanks to CullenFest for taking the time out of her busy schedule to Beta this for me. She is the best, and was the first person to encourage me to continue with my little story. I bet she wishes she'd never done that now. :)


	12. Inlaws

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

This outtake is dedicated to **starla1979** who wanted a glimpse at Rosalie and Emmett's reaction to Henry wearing Anna down & **Melinda the Proud Bookworm** for wanting to hear a little of Sam's voice on Leah's imprinting.

In-law outtakes set to occur in conjunction with Chapter 49 and 50 of Harvest Moon.

Rosalie POV – Seattle (Fall of 2010)

I felt the soft vibrations of Emmett's footsteps as he entered the garage. Esme had made sure to enhance this particular room for me, designing it wider and taller so that I could utilize the lift she'd installed, and giving it a solid concrete flooring to support it all. The back wall was a mechanic's dream of toolboxes and equipment, and Esme had insisted on additional lighting. Why I didn't know, I could have done the work in the dark, but I still reveled in the attention she'd given to this room for me.

Esme expressed her love for us in so many ways, but it was like a competition between the siblings when we moved to another location, to see exactly how it would manifest itself. We would later compare the adaptations she would make and determine which one of us had been on her good list at the moment. This time, Edward had his shower and piano, Jasper his additional bookcases and a small sitting area. I had my tools, and I couldn't have been more pleased.

Alice, Emmett, and the newly enlightened Bella had grumbled until Jasper and I pointed out that the gifts given actually benefited the mates as well. Bella had grinned and mouthed the word 'shower' to me in appreciation, causing me to smile.

Alice had raised her eyebrows as Jasper drawled, "Darlin' why do you think we have a reinforced leather couch with extremely sturdy metal legs in my retreat. It's for when you get frisky."

What had made it funny was him holding his hands out toward her as if they were handcuffed.

It was a good thing I'd 'earned' a good working mechanical garage, considering the detailed work Henry and I were doing to the Super Snake. In addition to the frame damage, we were replacing all the wiring and hoses with the best the market had to offer. The physical appearance of the Snake would be a perfect restoration, but underneath she was going to be a different baby all together. Even more powerful than Mr. Shelby could have imagined years ago when he had her built. I'd begun to think of this car as female because of the nature in which she was going to wrap herself around my son and perform for him when we were done.

Today I hadn't bothered with lifting the car too far, just enough to get underneath with the creeper. I felt Emmett's hands wrap around my ankles just a second before he pulled me out from underneath the car and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him instinctually returning the kiss, quickly turning it passionate.

"Ah, Rosalie…the last time we tried anything on a creeper, it got interesting real quick. Esme still points to the wall we damaged in Forks when she's mad at me."

"Hence the reinforced walls and extra creepers Esme gave us as your part of this present."

He grinned then snatched me up and put me on the floor. "The floor…well, that's another thing entirely."

As I laid my face against his chest just a little while later, I grinned. "Cars, sex, cars, sex. It's difficult to decide. Right now, though, I think you're winning. Another performance like that one, and you might be able to talk me into giving you a precision lube job. After all, we can't let the rest of the time that Nessie and Henry are gone with Jacob go to waste."

He began bellowing in laughter, and I pushed up to look down at his smiling face. I straddled him and ran my hands softly down his chest, feathering my fingertips across the broad muscle ridges of his body.

"Did you just come in here to distract me?" I finally asked.

"Actually, Anna asked us to come to the main house and I was coming to get you, but when I saw the streak of grease across your nose, I just couldn't help myself. It's like my own personal aphrodisiac to see you all grimy like that."

I swatted his side for letting us dawdle, no matter how pleasurable it'd been. "Emmett! They are all up there waiting on us…"

"…and they know exactly what has delayed us, so don't worry. It's not like we haven't all had to wait on someone at one time or the other," he finished my sentence.

I snickered in agreement, but quickly dashed inside to wash my face and put on some clothes. Within moments, Emmett and I were holding hands and walking across the grassy area toward the main house. We'd been here two years and it was beginning to feel like home. It was humid, the summer temperatures making even the birds lazy.

We heard the laughter of the others as we approached. Esme had turned the main lodge into a masterpiece, tearing out several walls to make a huge living room. In her traditional style, the whole back wall was composed of glass and overlooked the yard. She'd created a bird sanctuary in the area, which had caused considerable laughter. We teased that no self-respecting bird would get within a hundred feet of our scent, but she quickly reminded us that birds couldn't smell. She loaded the area with every conceivable treat a bird could desire, hoping to win them over. Within a week, the avian population of Seattle realized that they'd struck a gold mine, and braved the instinctual reactions they must have felt anyway. The squirrels…well, they could smell us just fine, and avoided the area like the plague.

Fang would sit at the wall and whine for hours, wanting to chase them. He'd made it to the back just once and was immediately attacked by a veritable swarm of Blue Jays. It was the only time I'd seen him run from anything.

Carlisle and Esme were snuggled into one of the oversized arm chairs, while the rest of my siblings were seated with their mates on the other various couches. Anna sat alone in the companion chair just to Esme and Carlisle's side.

"So nice of the two of you to join us," Jasper teased, clearly sensing my good mood. They all started laughing again as Emmett and I sat down. I grinned back at the group, too mellow from "Emmett-loving" to care.

Anna looked around the room, and I could tell she was nervous. I panicked for a moment, wondering what was wrong, and worried that possibly she might have rethought our living arrangement. I sat up straight, as a vise clutched around my stomach. Henry would be devastated, and so would I. I felt a wave of calm hit me and realized that Jasper had sensed my struggle and was helping. Edward looked over and shook his head just slightly. He grinned letting me know it was okay, and clearly not what I was thinking.

_Am I going to be happy? _ I asked him.

He nodded only slightly, but it was enough for me. Sometimes having a freak for a brother was convenient. He chuckled softly at hearing my thoughts, and to cover his blunder, he leaned into Bella's hair placing a kiss to her head. He winked at me over the top. I settled back, snuggling under Emmett's arm.

"Okay, Anna you have the floor," Esme prodded her gently.

I read the concern on my mother's face. She'd grown close to Anna and was picking up on the stress our newest member was emanating.

"I'm not good at saying things delicately ..."

"Just say it, Anna. You aren't going to hurt anyone's feelings," Emmett boomed from beside me, startling her. I suckered punched him to get him to shut up.

She grinned slightly at me and then put her face down. She didn't speak for a minute, but we were good at being quiet. Finally she took a deep breath.

"I have something to say that might upset you, and I want you to know that I'll respect your wishes. If I need to leave and live somewhere else, I'll understand."

I glared at Edward, furious that he'd lied to me. He shook his head in amusement, and smirked.

"Henry has finally won her over, and she is feeling awkward because she is afraid we'll be upset. She's realized she can't battle her feelings for him any longer," Edward announced.

We all froze, wondering if she would be insulted by his interference, but she released the breath she'd been holding and whispered out, "Thank God for you Edward…I'd never have gotten it out."

Emmett leaped into the air in an exultant war hoop. "YES!" he yelled before dashing over to grab her into his arms and spin around with her.

Then he froze in spot. "Wait, just what did he do to win you over? Do he and I need to have a talk?"

Edward burst out laughing at the images that must have been floating through my husband's mind. Henry was already tall, and physically fit. He and Nessie both looked like fourteen or fifteen year olds…well, really mature fourteen or fifteen year olds; Henry was almost six feet tall. Emmett was probably imagining something particularly naughty. Anna's eyes looked as large as saucers.

"No…" she barely breathed out.

Emmett looked perplexed, clearly torn between feeling relief, and a certain amount of disappointment that Henry hadn't acted naughty.

Jasper laughed at him. "Emmett, make your choice, man. Either be happy with the fact that he's acted a gentleman, or be upset with it."

Emmett raised his lip at Jasper quickly.

"So you aren't upset?" she looked over at me questioningly, ignoring the male hormones.

I leapt to my feet and placed my arms around her, sandwiching her between us.

"Are you kidding? I've been hoping that this would occur. You've been a part of this family from the moment Esme realized you'd be alone. And you'll never be that way again, whether you chose my son or not. But it makes me incredibly happy to know you'll make his dreams come true."

"So…we can move him in with you this weekend," Emmett suggested, and before I could even backhand him, she took care of it for me knocking him hard in the stomach.

I knew then that she was going to make it just fine with Henry. He was going to need someone that he couldn't run over easy. He was too much like Emmett in that respect.

"I'm serious," Emmett attempted to pull off a solemn look, but didn't quite succeed.

"Emmett, he's still just a boy. I'm not ready to move in with him…yet," she teased back.

"Obviously not _too_ much of a boy anymore if you're lusting over him," Emmett countered back mercilessly, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

To her credit, she ignored him.

"But with those two," she said pointing over toward Edward and Jasper, "it's impossible to hide anything and I didn't want you to think I was being devious."

"Anna," Carlisle's cultured voice, interrupted for the first time. "I'm curious. What finally tipped the scale in Henry's favor?"

I didn't have to be Edward to know that she would have blushed blood red if she could have.

"It's silly, really," she murmured.

We waited again patiently.

"I'm not going to help you this time, Anna," Edward informed her.

She huffed at him and then said, "It was the rose bush he bought me for the Valentine's Day before we left Forks. It hasn't been looking healthy, and I found him pruning it."

Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes at the girls' 'ohs' and 'ahs', while Edward and Carlisle smiled at each other. I had to give it to my brother and father; at least they could appreciate romance. Emmett and Jasper were lost. Emmett turned to look at me.

"Rose, enlighten me please."

Emmett could be so obtuse.

"He took the time to prune a rose bush for her, Emmett," I said, believing that should be explanation enough.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just buy some roses?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration. Esme, Bella, Alice, and Anna all groaned in sign of feminine support.

"It's okay, Emmett. I have forever; sooner or later I'll get you there," I patted the top of his hand, causing everyone to break out laughing.

Edward cut his eyes to Emmett making me wonder what really was going through his mind.

Later that night, I walked into the cabin after visiting with Anna. I'd stayed to reassure her that we were ecstatic with the possibility of her and Henry. I heard the water slowly churning in the tub and Emmett's soft movements in the room. I began walking toward the bedroom, and grinned when I saw the rose petals from the doorway, leading into the bathroom. The faint fragrance filled the air. I stepped to the doorway to find him sitting on the edge of the tub waiting on me. He'd leaned his head against the wall and had his hand resting on his knee. Red petals swirled softly in the water, and he smiled slowly at me.

I shook my head slightly at him. "Em, you didn't have to come and fix a bath to make up for being a schmuck earlier."

He chuckled, and rose slowly. As he began unbuttoning my shirt, he kissed my forehead softly. Edward's face ran through my mind and I was struck by something.

"Emmett, you were distracting us, weren't you?"

He knelt, continuing to undress me with the little boy smile that I loved so much plastered on his face. When I realized he was going to avoid the question, I put my finger under his chin and pulled his face up so that I could look into his eyes. We gazed softly at each other for a long moment before he finally acquiesced to my question.

"Rosie, every family has to have someone who helps to make the tense or awkward moments smoother. Anna was having a hard time, admitting that she was finally caving in. I thought she was going to bolt, and I wasn't going to let that happen. She's ours now," he shrugged his shoulders in a self deprecating manner.

I grabbed his head bringing his cheek into my stomach, and then I leaned down to press my lips into his thick dark hair.

"I love you, Emmett. I don't know how I was so lucky to have found you, but thank you for loving me back."

Sam POV (Christmas 2010 – after Leah's party)

When we arrived home, I carried Gabriel to his room and tucked him into bed. giving Emily time to take another long hot shower, or just to brush her hair without interference.

"Luf u, dada," he groggily said to me, just before turning over onto his side to close his eyes.

"I love you, too, Gabriel. Sweet dreams, my son."

His breathing evened out within just a minute. I watched the small twitches of his face and eyelids as he settled, and envied him the ability to fall asleep almost immediately. He had no clue as to the significance of this day on his life…Leah. I rested my forehead against the edge of the bed and fell into the familiar cadence of thanks and petition to calm my emotions.

Responsibility for the pack never weighed as heavy as the pull of the individuals in this home. It was easier to be the Alpha. The pack could always walk away; go back to their homes. Mistakes or embarrassments didn't look you in the face every moment of the day with the pack, as it did with a family. I'd sensed Emily's satisfaction with the situation on the trip home, it had all but radiated from her. She and Leah had been as close as sisters all their lives. My transformation and subsequent imprinting on Emily had ruined it all.

It would seem I was being handed an opportunity to right my wrongs. How many others were handed such a priceless gift?

I tucked the blankets around his tiny body, and leaned down to kiss his forehead before turning on the night light and leaving the room. I could hear that Emily was still in the shower, so I went outside to stand on the front porch. I looked up into the sky and saw the moon. In that moment of peace and quiet, I realized that honesty with my soul was absolutely necessary. Deep in those hidden recesses I had to question why I felt reservation about Leah and Gabriel. Honesty wasn't always pretty, and this case was no exception.

It made me uncomfortable because I had loved her so much. It was nothing in comparison to what I felt for Emily, but still potent; we'd shared every intimacy of a couple in love. Was I jealous that my son would share this with her as well? Or was I worried that he would see her as second rate because she was impure, a status whose blame lay solely at my feet? My thoughts were convoluted, twisted, and unfair.

Leah had made us all uncomfortable with her derision during the time she'd belong to my pack, but could I blame her? She'd had to experience my joy with Emily. I'd felt her pain, like alcohol poured over an open wound.

Before my betrayal, Leah's spirit had been one of joy and peace. I could still see the teasing tilt of her eyes as she would pester me sweetly, and hear the full bodied laughter that seemed to come from her very soul. Just as clearly, I could see her dead eyes and persistently scowling expression. I'd sucked the life out of her, as clearly as if I'd been one of the Cullens' friends.

I had been truthful with Edward; you couldn't find a more honest, loyal, and open person as Leah before the supernatural events of our lives began. My son deserved happiness, loyalty and love, and so did she. I knew the imprinting instinct and its pull. No one would love Gabriel more, and I was going to assume that he would love her with the same intensity. I was being egocentric, and I needed to get over it.

I felt Emily's hands slide around my waist, and she pressed her cheek to the muscles of my back.

"Have you figured out the woes of the world yet?" she asked.

I huffed out a laugh. "Not quite."

"Well, did you at least figure out our problem?"

I could tell that she smiled into my back. I could feel our child between us, safe and secure in her womb, surrounded by love…as Gabriel would be. I turned to fold her into my embrace, bringing her face against my beating heart. My hands automatically went to the small of her back to begin rubbing the stressed muscles there, and she moaned slightly from the pleasurable feeling.

"I don't believe there's anything to figure out. The reality is that our son has met his match…literally. Any opposition I have to that is solely within me and without merit. I can either support it and make others happy, or fight it and lose. In reality, I can't deny either of them happiness based upon my own feelings. I'm aggravated at myself that I even had a moment of doubt."

Her pealing laughter surprised me.

"You may be a wolf, but you're still human. I was insanely jealous when you and Leah spent time together as wolves. I can only imagine the level of closeness that brought to you and her. I'm honest enough to tell you that I was immensely grateful when she broke away from the pack and joined Jacob and Seth. In spite of all that, I still loved her the whole time. I understand your feelings more than you know."

I peered down into her face, which still bore the scars I had inflicted so long ago. "I guess you do."

We heard the howl of the wolves at that moment, a chorus of timbres intermixing to create a symphony. I heard the unmistakable sound of Jacob, Seth, and Leah mixed in with the others, and a grin broke across my face realizing the significance. The whole pack was together again, even if it was just for fun. I felt Emily softly pat my stomach with her hand.

"You're missing the action."

"Hmmph," was my reaction.

Within moments they came running into the yard, bodies crashing into one another in play. Nessie jumped off Jacob's back and began walking over toward us. Paul utilized the opportunity and snagged Jacob's back leg with his teeth, attempting to bring him down. My eyes immediately looked for the gray wolf, and I found her standing beside Seth. Even I could see the pleasure in her wolfish grin. Jacob snapped at Paul and then yipped at me, clearly begging me to join in.

I felt Emily begin to unbutton my shirt as she softly said, "It would be a shame to waste an opportunity to be with them all, and I'm thinking that possibly you and Leah will be able to enjoy this time together. It will be a good beginning."

Nessie grinned as she stepped up on the porch and turned away for my privacy. "Paul and Embry are up to no good…"

Her statement was interrupted by several rounds of barks and growls from said individuals, but she continued. "…watch out for them tonight, they are full of mischief."

When my paws hit the ground, I spun around to look at Emily. She and Nessie were already entering the house for the night, but she turned slightly to blow me a kiss. "Good night boys…and lady," she added for Leah's benefit.

Nessie's giggles joined hers, and I wondered what they would talk about before sleep claimed them both.

My attention was directed to the pack, though, when Embry had the audacity to bite the end of my tail. Mischief, indeed… If I thought we could get by with it, this would be the perfect evening to mess with the Cullens, but I knew Esme would glare at me if I ruined her Christmas planning. Of all the Cullens, I truly feared her wrath the most. So instead, I launched myself into the woods. Jacob joined me in the lead and together we ran toward the forest.

We stopped in a clearing several miles from the reservation, and immediately the roughhousing began. We funneled our aggression into playful practice until Paul, being Paul, became a little too enthusiastic and I thought we might have to take him and Jared back to Carlisle for treatment if they didn't part.

Instead, when Leah and Jacob placed themselves between them, Paul stretched his head back toward the fat moon above and let out a soulful howl. He was immediately joined by the others, and as the ancient rhythm of our ancestors settled into the group; I was reminded by the book that Nessie had been reading. _The Call of the Wild_.

The others had teased Jacob mercilessly that she was going to train him to be a sled dog, but she had explained to me that she enjoyed the book because it was about being true to our nature. As I looked around the two packs, I realized that, for once, we were all at peace with ourselves. As my voice joined the others, a line from the book that she had shown me, ran through my head.

"_He was sounding the deeps of his nature, and of the parts of his nature that were deeper than he, going back into the womb of Time."_

**To two of the best Betas in the world:**

**CullenFest – For her help and patience with my writing. I don't know why she puts up with me.**

**Crmcneill - for his mighty red pen! If you haven't read his story Downward Spiral please go over and read it. AND …. again - I claim no credit for Henry's incredible car. I was going to go with a simple mustang. All credit to Charles for his finding of the Super Snake! If you would like to look at the car – visit the following site:**

**http:// www dot youtube dot com/ watch? v=I9nh-UcZq VE&feature= related**


	13. Aftermath

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This outtake is a follow-up to the Girl's Night Out one previously posted. It happens when Esme and the girls return from their trip, after having destroyed several vampires.

Carlisle POV

The tension of the men, as we waited for the women to return, was as thick as the fog that often came over the lake in the early morning hours. I would find it difficult to describe the emotions I'd felt when Esme called on Rosalie's phone to tell me about the rogue vampires Alice had foreseen, and the location they would meet. Esme had never terminated a conversation with me so abruptly. The panic I'd felt as I sensed her about to do this very thing, caused me to yell at her for the first time in our relationship as she hung up. The reality of the call disconnecting ranked in the top two or three worst moments of my life.

The boys had heard the conversation of course and were all immediately dialing their mates, but to no avail. They were met with recordings. Vladimir and Stefan had looked at us, and motioned for us to go. Nessie, Henry, and our friends were quickly left behind as we piled into the Mercedes and Volvo. Our speed was hampered by the presence of various police officers along the highway, so when the call came from Rose that they were beginning the trip home, we'd only made it about one half of the way to the location. We'd turned around to go back and wait in stunned silence. Even knowing that they were all returning did not lessen the anxiety.

I saw Edward twitch and surmised he must have heard their 'voices.' The moment was obviously at hand. I couldn't decide whether to yell at her in frustration or to utilize the moment to physically assure myself that she was okay. The decision was made as I saw her face through the SUV window. She was in my arms within a moment.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I breathed out against her hair.

I was worried when she didn't return the embrace, but then I noticed she was scanning the group to make sure the other women were being held, and then she slowly slid her hands around my waist. I shivered in reaction, relief barely overpowering the lust. My need to possess her was fierce, a potent instinct of our nature. I struggled against the impulse, and Esme's eyes widened slightly feeling the evidence of my arousal.

Wordlessly, I stared into the eyes so similar to mine, the ones I'd cherished for nearly three quarters of a century. It was difficult to know at times where I ended and Esme began. We were one creature divided into two halves. But there were times that I still didn't think that she realized her importance to me. In some ways, our relationship seemed very stereotypical. I worked; she stayed home, kept the house, and cared for the children. Very American, or at least what America used to be.

But, it was more. Esme did what she did because she wanted to. If she told me today that she wanted to work outside the home, build a business, or even just sit before the television all day, I would insure that it happened. I would spend my last minute on this earth making sure that this woman had what she needed and wanted. What I wanted was her: her happiness, her gentleness, her spirit, her passion. I couldn't survive without her.

Today it seemed, I would get her fury. Her body trembled with it. At me (and my apparent inability to protect her) or the situation, I didn't know, but as the others began separating to their homes, I went to pick her up to carry her into our home. She knocked my arms away, seemingly infuriated. The others saw her action, and I knew from their shocked looks that they wouldn't disturb us, knowing I needed time alone with her to figure this out. I followed her into the house, puzzled.

She began ripping the clothes off her body as she headed for the bathroom. For once, I was at a loss as to what to do, so I decided to wait on her to make the first move toward a conversation, suddenly extremely grateful that I did not have to be at work until the next day. I went to the laundry room and threw some towels in the dryer to heat them as she took her shower. Hearing the glide of her fingers through her hair, I knew she was preparing to shut off the water and quickly grabbed the piping hot towels and ran to meet her.

She gave me a small appreciative smile as she wrapped her hair in the first one and accepted the second one to hide her incomparable body from me. I squelched the moan that wanted to erupt from my lips, but my eyes had seen enough. I was rigid with need. I swallowed hard, attempting to control myself, and went to stand at the large wall of windows looking out over the back yard as she slipped on her robe. The leaves were just beginning to turn, and the sight was beautiful, but nothing compared to the glimpse of splendor I'd just gotten. I knew every inch of her body and had it etched into my brain with perfect recall. I could generate her smell in my mind and imagine the feel of her skin against me.

I heard her huff and turned around to find her staring at me. For a moment, it almost seemed as if she was disappointed in me, but she then schooled her features into a mask of composure. This angered me; it was like she found me lacking. She squared her shoulders as if preparing for something and then held out her brush. I quickly made my way to her to brush her long hair. I focused on the wet strands, softly brushing the silk as it dried.

She then stood up and turned into my embrace, locking her lips with mine. My body surged against hers, as I took her mouth forcefully. But it was only a matter of moments before I realized that something wasn't quite right.

I pulled slightly away from her and looked down into the beloved face below me. "Esme … what's wrong? Perhaps you should tell me what happened, so that it doesn't stand between us."

Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly she shoved me across the room to smash against the far wall. I was flabbergasted. Esme had never been aggressive towards me, even in the beginning. Of course, she had snarled at me over her food during our first hunts together. The times I'd found her when she'd slipped with humans had proven difficult, and she'd been playfully aggressive in bed, thrilling me beyond measure. But to physically attack me …this was a first, and my concern increased.

Amidst a shower of plaster and paint chips, I held up my hands in surrender, unable to understand what I was supposed to do. Our circumscribed roles were shattering, and I was at a complete loss. She was instantaneously livid and screamed at me, something unintelligible. Then, she was leaping over the bed, nearly ramming into me as she landed. Her teeth were bared and mere inches from my neck, her fists clenched. Her lovely nails now resembled claws. There was an uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach, and it felt suspiciously like fear. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I knelt before her. I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her, and I didn't trust myself to not accidentally hurt her if her anger expressed itself again. She stood, towering over me, and growled. I looked up helplessly into her face.

"Esme, I don't know what you want. Please tell me, and I will do it."

"What do you want Carlisle?" she taunted, through her clenched teeth.

I was confused by the question. I didn't know what she was truly asking, so I answered her question precisely. "You. Only you. Forever. And you're well aware of it."

"Can you love me if I don't prescribe to the way we've always lived? Can you love me if I'm not meek and mild … if I break every expectation you've had of me?"

I rose, and tentatively touched my hand to her cheek. "Esme, nothing would change my feelings for you. I'm not naïve enough to say that there wouldn't be some things I wouldn't attempt to coax you out of, but I would never stop loving you or leave you. Please tell me what happened; my mind is going in a million different directions. The truth can't possibly be as bad as my fear is at this moment. It is intolerable to feel this distance from you."

"Its not so much what happened as how I felt about what happened."

She looked up at me and then turned going to the same window I'd just been standing in front of. I waited patiently, and then she began telling me the events of the day. When she reached the part where she'd been attacked I acted on instinct. I rushed to her, ripping the robe from her body to check the area where the other vampire had torn at the flesh of her back. She attempted to fight me, and I saw that her eyes were black. I was through playing, so I held her tightly as I placed my other hand over the area checking her. It was already healing and wouldn't leave a scar, but the thought of him clawing at her body enraged me.

She growled at me in a way my body craved, and I hissed back at her. But before I did anything I'd regret, I released her and put myself on the other side of the room, near our fireplace. We needed to talk right now. The way I was feeling we'd be in bed for hours before anything was said. My instincts were simmering at the surface, the vampire wanting to dominate his mate as a way of forcing reconnection. I could have her underneath me and begging in a moment, and my body knew it. I threw her another robe that lay across the bed. She growled at me as she caught it.

"Finish your story, Esme." The harshness of my voice was probably unjustified, but I was still reeling from the thought of some other man touching her.

She proceeded to tell me about the destruction that they had accomplished. She seemed to focus on the graphic details as if she was measuring my reaction. I flinched in reaction to the tale of her ferocity. When she revealed the moment where she set the rogue on fire, I had difficulty matching my mate and this behavior.

I'd failed her, and I was furious at myself that she'd had to release this part of her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to resort to those means, Esme. I would give anything to have kept you from having to experience that," I said when she finally finished her tale.

A precious vase whizzed by my head, smashing into the fireplace. I stared down at the broken pieces in disbelief. When I turned to look at her, she sneered at me.

"Always the perfect gentlemen, aren't you Carlisle?"

Anger flared within me. "I'm a product of my upbringing, Esme, and I dare say that my manner is one of the things that made you fall in love with me. I will not apologize for who I am."

"And I will not apologize for who I am. I'm a vampire, as well as a woman. I'm not some fragile doll that you have to always take care of … protecting me from every danger. I do not regret what I did today, Carlisle. Is that what makes you shudder? Does it offend your sensibilities?"

Rage filled my body. Offend my sensibilities? I couldn't care less if she slaughtered another hundred vampires. She would always be my Esme. Moments of the past years broke through the solid barriers that I erected in my mind. Feelings of hopelessness and rage, abandonment and fear, overwhelmed me. Things I'd buried deep inside myself and refused to deal with. I was the leader of this family; it was my duty to protect the others. Had I been domineering?

Rage filled my body at the thought, to think I might have treated my family in that manner, and I turned away from her, not wanting her to see me this way. I stood with my fists clenched, staring at the floor, so precariously close to losing control as the memories raced through my head. Esme appeared before me with concern now etched on her face, and I saw her begin to reach for me. I stepped backward to avoid her touch. When I felt her grab my shoulder in reaction, I broke.

In a second, I had her pinned to the floor, her head within my tight grasp. Her eyes widened, and I could imagine the look on my face. I rarely allowed anger to surface. Very few times had it occurred during my life with her and never at her. But, I was angry now. I was not going to allow this event to come between us. Aro, if it was Aro, would not plant a seed of discontent in my marriage. I refused to allow it. We were going to deal with this right now.

"Listen to me, Esme Cullen. Whether you interpret my actions as being gentlemanly, overprotective, or misguided, I will always strive to keep anything bad from happening to you. It is my job. My responsibility … one that I willingly took on when I placed my lips on your neck the first time. You belong to me …"

"I am not your possession!" she screamed out.

I began growling, large deep sounds ripped from my stomach, filling the air. I felt the vampire surfacing. Esme was dealing with her reactions to being a vampire anddoing what she needed to do at the time. The more refined Carlisle just wasn't getting through to her. Perhaps the other Carlisle could … I let go.

"You. Are. Mine," I snarled into her face, while I jerked her arms above her head, cinching her wrists with my hand.

She struggled below me, but I wasn't letting her go. I captured her body between my legs and tightened my grip on her wrists.

I tangled my other fingers in her hair and jerked her head sideways. Latching my teeth onto her neck, I released her hair, and my hand slid across the silk of her robe and gripped one of her breasts. I'd been in a constant state of arousal since the moment with her outside. I forced my hand away from her and quickly tore my pants from my body. Shoving her legs apart, I buried myself in her body, sinking deep into her warmth. She began struggling, and for a brief moment my sane mind screamed, "Don't, it may be too much … she'll remember Charles."

I didn't care at that moment, as I pulled all the way back and slammed into her again. She cried out. I smiled into her neck, recognizing that particular sound. It wasn't one of terror but pleasure. Esme wanted aggression, not heated caresses. I released her hands so that I could control her body better and gripped her hips tightly. Her fingers dug into my back, just a little too hard. Pain radiated up, but I wasn't going away. I continued my attack on her body, until her walls clenching around me brought me to the precipice.

I stared down into her face before I allowed myself release. I was encompassed in rage, thinking that she questioned my right to her. "Nothing will ever come between us. If anyone … anyone ever touches you with or without your permission, I'll do what _**I must **_and destroy them. And then you and I will go down in the flames together because you belong to me!"

I tore at her hair and gouged holes into the floor below us when I sunk into her again. She panted harshly below me as I trembled over her in release.

I felt her start to move, and I grasped her arms again, wrenching them above her. The action forced her breasts high into the air, and I stared in fascination at them before removing my body from her. I jerked her off the floor, and she began struggling, hissing at me. I carried her over to the mirror that hung above over our chest. Standing back a few feet so that she could see her body before mine, I looked at her in the mirror. Upon seeing my face, I was startled. I barely recognized the man staring back at me.

Esme POV

I was still surfacing from the orgasm that had stretched every muscle in my body, when Carlisle's transformed face stared at me and threatened, "Nothing will ever come between us. If anyone … anyone ever touches you with or without your permission, I'll do what _**I must **_… and destroy them. And then you and I will go down into the flames together because you belong to me."

He slid into me again and trembled in his own release. I stared at the ceiling above us, panting, and debating what I'd done. Carlisle's actions, his domination and forcefulness, thrilled me on one hand, but on the other, I wanted control again. I wasn't quite over the events of the day, and I needed to know that he really accepted me. I started to rise, to take control of the situation, but he pinned me again. Then, I felt him pull us upward, and I hissed at his highhandedness.

I struggled to break his control, but he only tightened his grip and carried us over to the chest of drawers. I saw him glance over my shoulder to view my naked body in the mirror. His eyes were slanted and black. His teeth were bared. He looked like an angel set upon the earth to destroy it. Even in the midst of my rebellion, my body thrilled at the danger written across his face.

I swallowed hard when one of his hands wrapped around my neck, holding me against him. I could have struggled and possibly broken loose, but he could just as easily ripped my head off from this position. Right now I wasn't sure which would be accomplished. I felt the vibration of his body against me. His other hand skimmed across my stomach, and I was transfixed by the sight. I could feel my eyes widening at the vision before me as Carlisle's hand traveled up to my breast.

"I am perfectly aware of the side of our nature that needs to be in control, Esme. When you withdraw from me, like you've been doing since returning home, it brings it out in me," he said, running his fingertip over my nipple.

As his hand skimmed over the top of my breast and brushed through my hair, he leaned over to put his mouth at my ear, just above the fingers of his other hand that were still gripping my neck tightly. He would have crushed the neck of a human with the way he was holding me.

"You may rail at me; you may scream at me. If necessary you may hit me, Esme. But do not ever shut me out … is that understood?" he ordered, just before biting down on my earlobe hard enough to produce pain.

I yelped in reaction and felt him chuckle. His hand, however, had begun its journey downward, and when I felt him brush at the curls between my legs, I gasped, closing my eyes. His hand stilled.

"OPEN your eyes, Esme. Watch how your body understands what you do not. You may have been married to one other man, but you've never belonged to anyone other than me."

His fingers brushed against me, and I opened my eyes to watch his hand against me, as ordered. Talented hands, which performed with surgical precision. I watched as my body writhed against him. My eyes widened, and then my legs failed me. Carlisle retained his grasp, holding me up by my throat, while he played my body like a fine instrument. As the waves of my reaction began, he slammed me into the furniture, roughly pushing my body into the wood, and entered me from behind. I screamed his name in release as he filled me.

"Sì, il mio amore," he whispered in my ear. "Only I can make you feel this way."

Carlisle speaking Italian. I knew then that he was far past control. He avoided using the language for reasons that I didn't understand. He would have told me I was sure, if I'd ever asked, but we avoided discussion of his time with them … Aro, Marcus, and Caius. It was a time that he did not speak freely about. A dark time …

I wondered what cruelties he must have seen. Things that made my rage of the day pale, putting it into perspective for what it was, a necessary action versus random cruelty. Perhaps he'd come into contact with his own temper and rage; either way, nothing I could do or say would shock him or make him leave me. For wasn't that what this was all about … my acceptance of what I'd done, and the belief that it might earn his hatred? Whatever the reason, as he released my neck and grabbed my breast with one hand and my hip with the other, I realized that I was enjoying his domination thoroughly and was wasting time analyzing it.

The glass of the mirror shattered as I threw my hands up to brace myself so that his thrusts went even deeper. Raising my head, I saw his eyes reflected in one of the few pieces left. I drowned in his gaze as once again my body convulsed around him, and we snarled together in our release.

As soon as I could think, I shoved against the furniture, causing the wood to tear chunks out of the wall. Our bodies flew through the air and landed on top of the bed, shattering it into pieces. I'd twisted in the air to land on Carlisle, holding his arms under my legs. I held his body in a vice grip. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I held him securely against the mattress, leaning haphazardly in the debris. His eyes widened perceptibly as I lowered my face to his.

"I heard and lived your lesson, Carlisle, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Now, hear mine. You are my mate. My body and my heart recognize that, but I need to feel it. To know that you'll accept me no matter what because I'm not perfect like you."

"You're…"

I stopped his words by slapping him hard, forcing his face to the side. I didn't want him to tell me that I was perfect. It couldn't have been further from the truth. The room's silence was deafening as my action sunk in. I'd never struck anyone in my family in anger … ever. And now I'd hit the person who loved me more than anything, including his own life. His face remained turned away, and I could actually feel the sting of pain in my own hand. I saw my handprint in clear relief against his cheek. I jerked my other hand away from his throat where I'd been throttling him in horror. I saw him swallow hard.

I gasped at my own actions. I could hear the second hand on the grandfather clock downstairs as it seemed to mock me, and I felt Carlisle's body start to deflate.

"No, NO, **NO … " **I screamed internally. "Don't shrink from me. DAMN IT, FIGHT!"

I didn't realize I'd spoken those words out loud until his face jerked back to me. His black, dead eyes staring at the creature I'd become.

I blurred to place my lips just above his heart. We might be vampires, and therefore have no heart beat to announce our existence to others, but it was as if I could hear Carlisle's ancient heart thudding. Calling my name, whispering to me of a new beginning out of the ashes of what I'd just destroyed.

I wanted to force a reaction out of him, so I bit into his skin hard, causing him to hiss and begin to buck me. His actions, although defensive for him, were erotic for me, causing a purr to erupt from my chest. He ripped his arms free from beneath me and gripped my knees tightly. I drove venom into the wound, knowing it was burning him and at the same time sealing my mark into his skin … ruining the almost perfect marble surface. He carried only one other mark, that of his maker.

I finally released him, throwing my head backwards in reaction to the intensity of my feelings. Snarls tore from me. I sunk my nails into him again at the top of his arms. I was suddenly flipped onto my back, with his face hovering over me. His eyes were still black, but this was an entirely different look altogether, one I recognized. 'Not yet Carlisle, not yet,' I thought. I quickly worked to get my feet between us, and I pushed him again, causing his body to fly backwards. He landed in a crouch and growled at me in frustration.

I crashed into him, and our bodies rolled end over end, fighting for dominance. This was more than play but less than full out battle. Furniture shattered as I threw him across the room again and again, scoring his body with my nails. Intellectually, I knew he could kill me. He was stronger and more talented at fighting. My salvation was that he didn't want to hurt me, and although I didn't want to seriously hurt him, I wanted to at least leave my mark. I was lucky enough to finally end up on top, and I slammed him into the floor in satisfaction, causing several of the wood planks to turn to dust. My lips were at his throat immediately, and I licked it in a warning of what I could do. Just a slight movement and his throat could be ripped open. I huffed breaths out against his throat, saturating the area with the smell of my venom.

"I yield, Esme."

'I yield' … those words told me everything and gave me what I needed … acknowledgement.

He felt my body soften and slowly wrapped his arms around me, his lips lingering softly at my brow. I felt them moving rapidly, almost as if he was saying a prayer against my skin as I pulled my fingers through his hair. We remained locked in this embrace for a breadth of time before he broke the silence.

"I love you, Esme."

He rose, supporting me, and within a few minutes, we were sitting before a fire, I was cradled in his arms. The frantic strange energy of the day and night was dissipating. Looking around the room, I grimaced. It was destroyed, but not one ounce of regret ran through my body.

The silence of the room was broken only by the crackling of the wood as the fire ate it greedily. We sat in companionable silence, something we enjoyed, just being in each other's company. So often our most healing times in the past had been done in stillness as we held each other in comfort. Carlisle's fingers began softly, hesitantly, stroking through my hair, but when I didn't complain the caresses strengthened, and he lowered his lips to my scalp.

"Esme, I'd like to share something with you. A shameful moment in my life. I know you've often wondered why I couldn't live with the Volturi. In truth, it was more than just arguments over food sources. I … I made a poor decision that caused terrible suffering. I will live with the consequences the rest of my immortal life."

I turned in my lap so that I could see his face. His eyes were still black with his anxiety. Finally noticing my gaze, he tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing flames and looked towards me. For a few moments he looked into my eyes, and then he finally graced me with a sad smile.

After my actions towards him in this room, I felt an overwhelming need to comfort him and attempted to place my lips against his. He stopped me by placing one finger against my lips.

"There is nothing I'd rather do right now than to taste your lips. But if tonight is about recognizing our actions and the consequences in our life, then it is only proper that I share something I have hidden from you, in shame. You may decide afterwards if you don't want my lips near you again."

Secrets? Apprehension filtered through me, much sharper than anything I'd felt throughout the day and evening.

"I strove desperately to maintain my humanity during those years before I met you. In effect, perhaps I have repressed or avoided part of our nature in that journey. In truth, the only thing that I find morally and emotionally repulsive about being a vampire is the lust to kill humans. I thrill as much as anyone to the feeling of the power running through my body and the hunt. Our enhanced senses make my enjoyment of this world that God has provided a feast. I have come to believe that when and if I meet my destruction, I will be judged accordingly to my actions. So if I've given you the idea that I do not enjoy this life, I apologize because it couldn't be from the truth. It has never been my intention to discredit you in any way, and it would be the height of arrogance for me to have been your sire, and then think less of you for any actions you take as a result of your nature."

"But, I still carry the ingrained beliefs of my human life. I don't think you are incapable of taking care of yourself or that it lessens you to do so. I just do not want you to have to do it. I want to protect you always. If you have felt repressed by my actions, I owe you an apology. But back to my story and my need to protect you from the more sordid consequences of our nature."

He tore his golden eyes away from mine and turned back to stare into the flames. The ghostly shadows of the flames licked across his face and hair as if hungry to destroy him.

"During our ordeal with Nessie, I mentioned that I had once met two of the immortal children."

I felt sick at the sight on his face. I'd watched vampires burn before last night. Their burning countenances had nothing on my husband, my mate at this moment. I placed my hand over the mark I'd placed on him in my aggression. He flinched slightly, and I realized that it was probably still tender. How poetic, I'd now scared him outside, and I realized that this moment was probably ripping open scars on the inside.

"Henry and Anne."

I looked at him for a moment, perplexed, until I realized what he was saying. Not our Henry and Anna but the names of the immortal children.

"They'd been turned in the 1600's and had survived the massacres that the Volturi accomplished. As I said before, Aro kept them as subjects of scientific investigation … to see if there was a way to cultivate any power through them. He knew that others would fight for them, but in the end decided that the time and effort it took to control them wasn't worth it. So the last two immortal children were scheduled for destruction."

"They were beautiful, and charming … when happy. A delight to be with and I did spend a lot of time with them. I recognized the need within me for companionship, for a family, for someone to love. I was told by Cauis that it would be my responsibility to extinguish their lives. It was a subtle and effective way to torture me. I begged Aro to be relieved of this duty. He conceded and gave the chore to another."

He stopped for a moment, but I remained frozen on his lap.

"The vampire who was chosen took great joy in torturing Anne. I didn't know until I returned from hunting in the woods that evening. They say she screamed my name, begging me to come for her."

His eyes clouded over, and I felt him trembling underneath me. His voice came out less forcefully.

"At least that is what Caius told me. It is feasible he just said it to punish me for involving Aro and playing on my 'preferred status.' But either way, the sound of my name on her lips haunted me as it was so very easy for me to imagine how it would have sounded."

"I stepped in and at least made Henry's end as peaceful as possible."

"The other vampire?" I whispered.

Savage delight crossed his face, and for a moment, I was reminded of the look I'd seen in the mirror earlier. He turned to me and leveled his gaze with mine.

"I did what I must," he quoted himself from earlier. "Aro, Marcus, and Cauis never knew just who destroyed Joseph. I never let Aro touch me after that day. It was my own secret to nourish and hold in my heart … my little piece of rebellion. Esme, I failed Anne … and Henry. You can't even imagine the agony I felt when Rose settled on that name. And then when we met Anna, I felt that God was punishing me with daily reminders."

He pushed out in a huff of breath, "Such old fashioned names for modern children."

He shook his head as if attempting to clear the memories away. "The depravity of the Volturi is something you just cannot imagine. I didn't understand until that day. I'd only seen the lighter side, the wonderful art and music, the scientific inquiry, the library. But I realized that if I stayed there, the humanity in me would die. So I set out on my own for the new world not long afterward. I swore as I left Aro's chamber that day that I would never allow anyone I loved to suffer at the Volturi's or any other vampire's hands again."

I moved to put my hand at his chin, turning his face slowly toward me, as a sudden thought dawned on me. "Carlisle, your practice?"

He attempted to lower his gaze, but I kept his head steady.

"I couldn't be around children, Esme. It was too painful. I could treat them in the emergency room over these years because it was immediate and then I was able to leave. But long term care, I just couldn't do it. These years with Nessie and Henry have given me peace. They are in total opposition to the children of my past. Goodness with just the right touch of deviltry versus the other Henry and Anne, God rest their souls. Because I truly believe that is where they are. They were too young to know the difference between good and evil."

"My love, I told you this so that you could see ... there is nothing that you could do to change my feelings for you … nothing that will ever be as bad as what I did. My selfishness caused suffering. Your bravery probably prevented it. I'm a man. I'm going to jump in front of you in the face of danger because it is what I've trained myself to do for so long. If you want to, you can shove me away. It seems you've learned quite well how to do that."

I felt delight at seeing a slight lift to his lips and brief ghost of humor cross his features.

I leaned up and slowly closed the distance between our lips, giving him time to stop me. We both gasped when we touched, but instead of diving into to the process with blazing passion, we savored the gentle caresses between two lovers. As our lips brushed in an unhurried dance, I linked my fingers with his to show him that I would follow him anywhere.

We'd both found our way home.

**CREDIT: I want to thank hopeforastalemate for serving as my Beta for this. She was incredibly helpful in making this chapter work. Please go over and read her stories here on Fan Fiction. She is an incredible writer. I am extremely excited to know she will be working with me on my next story. Her love of the Volturi will be immensely helpful. **


	14. Only Human

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

AN: This is for Melinda the Proud Bookworm. I hope this is what you were looking for – I just couldn't do Charlie and not include fishing. SMILE.

Charlie POV

The sound of the wolf calling in the distance certainly had more significance for me now than it ever had before. I cast the line back out into the deep water and thought about the misleading appearance of the calm surface. Underneath ran strong currents, battling other for control. Currents that had the capacity to destroy any life that risked their depths. The water was symbolic of my life now … a calm man in appearance, battered underneath by forces formerly unseen. The wolves were running perimeters for security and had been doing so in the months since the other vampires, the Volturi, had come and taken Henry and Anna.

I wondered what Billy and Harry would've said about the situation we all found ourselves in. I'd asked their headstones just this morning on my weekly visit, knowing that the silence I'd received was the true indication of what could be known. It wasn't often that a man came to truly comprehend the limitations of his own mortality. The forces that truly threatened the safety and security of the town I was responsible for were the ones I could not control. I was physically incapable of stopping marauding vampires or horse size wolves. Mentally though, I could be productive.

My house had become the unofficial meeting place for the Quileute elders, including Old Quil. It was necessary for them to hide the supernatural aspects of their existence, even from their tribal members. The world around Forks continued to operate, as I had for most of my life, unaware of the supernatural creatures whose existence coexisted alongside us. What better place to hide the true horror of our circumstances than at the home of the law abiding police chief?

I missed Henry and his pranks. Anna had been a part of our lives as well, but I'd been closer to Henry. He'd been Nessie's constant companion, and therefore under foot as much as she, for years. Their absence had transformed the normally vibrant Cullens into the true walking dead. Even the beautiful house in the woods looked morose in its vacancy. They hadn't been back to Forks since Nessie's birthday.

I was absolutely panicked over Nessie. Her behavior had turned erratic without Henry around. Her normal vivacious and mischievous moods had diminished. Now, instead of relying on well thought out plans, she was impulsive. She was still the same Nessie, as loveable as ever, but the change was there. I'd spoken with Edward about it, and he'd agreed, adding in that he wondered if this wasn't a mixture of grief and normal teenage rebellion. At first I thought to question what he knew about teenagers, and then I stopped. It still defied rational thought that he was old enough to be my grandfather.

This whole life far exceeded Webster's definition of surreal.

As the current carried my bait gently away, I thought back through the moments that had brought me to this day. I could still clearly recall the flush of realization that occurred at Renee's remembrance party. Jacob's revelation had already destroyed my pre-conceived notions of a normal world, and I'd contemplated many explanations for the Cullens. It wasn't but a step away from Jacob's other-worldly existence to consider such for them. Bella's change alone was basis enough.

After working through my anger at Edward for leaving Bella, I'd suspected that I didn't know the whole story. The pieces had fallen together, however, as I viewed the Meatloaf video. They didn't fit the old tales, but it was the look of longing and self-loathing that crossed the actor's face that solidified it for me. I'd seen it on Edward's face too often.

Even as I grabbed him and felt the frigid stone-like flesh below my hand, my mind had rejected the thought that he'd attacked her. It didn't fit with his protective nature. My suspicions had been confirmed by his admissions. I was angry that everyone had known but me. Sue had allowed me to have junk food for a week in remorse.

I sat in my chair the rest of that evening, reliving Bella's life since she'd met him. I then contemplated what I'd known of Carlisle before. It took several hours for me to let go of the preconceived notions, but in the end, I'd accepted that my child was now immortal. Edward and his family's love for her had never been a question. I couldn't have chosen a better husband for her or father for Nessie.

I tugged the pole, feeling the gentle pull on the line. I cursed internally, realizing I'd missed it … like I'd done with so many things in my new life. Nessie … she'd been an amazing surprise. I'd swallowed Jacob's story hook, line, and sinker until I saw the unmistakable combination of Edward's face and Bella's eyes. She'd been a beauty even then. The moment that Bella had placed her in my arms was only surpassed by Bella's birth. It was also the first moment I'd felt my daughter's cold skin. Of course, I'd still been angry and suspicious at Edward then; it hadn't been until later that I'd been told the truth.

The boat was hit by a particularly strong wave, rocking it back and forth, and I was reminded of a fishing expedition Billy and I took as young men. He'd stood as proud and strong as Jacob did now. For a moment, I wished whatever magic had been passed down through Billy to Jacob would have made him strong and invincible, allowing him to defeat the diabetes that had taken over in his later years. I missed him. Billy had stood at the helm of the boat, placing his feet on both sides. He'd done a stupid dance, rocking the boat back and forth, threatening to flip us over, and then laughed at the look on my face.

"Charlie, don't you ever want to live life on the wild side? To run through the woods like a wild animal, forgetting your responsibilities just for a few moments?"

I'd rolled my eyes at him and thrown him another beer. We'd been young and foolish then. We were lucky that we hadn't fallen in the water because we probably would have drowned. That day was the closest Billy had ever come to telling me the great burden he lived with. Even now, I was only aware of it because of Sue.

Sue … well she'd been one of my biggest surprises. I'd felt like such a failure after Renee left, taking Bella with her and had lost all confidence in myself regarding relationships. I'd mourned Renee for years, and by the time I'd been able to realize my mistake in doing it, the pattern had been set. I'd accepted that I'd be a bachelor for the rest of my life. But having Bella in the house had punctuated just how lonely that existence had become during the years. I'd felt desperate when she left to marry Edward, even though I wouldn't have told her. So it was with great shock that I discovered the ease of my relationship with Sue. The passion between us had been an added benefit. I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it.

At first, I'd felt uncomfortable with being attracted to her because of Harry, but in the end, Billy had given me the courage to ask her on the first official date. It had been the day of my first argument with him about his health. I'd walked in on her scolding him. She'd stomped out of the house in her typical fashion; you only had to watch her to know where Leah came by her attitude. My eyes had inadvertently followed her out the door, and when I glanced back, it was to see Billy watching me with knowing eyes.

"When are you going to suck it up and be a man? Not all women out there are flighty like Renee. Sue won't last long around here."

"Advice from a man who can't see past the nose on his face. I'll ask her out when you go to the doctor."

This had led to a verbal altercation, the likes of which we'd never experienced. The day I opened an envelope to find a copy of a receipt from where he'd gone to see the doctor irrevocably changed my life. I called Sue immediately and bumbled through asking her out. Then, I'd gone to see Billy. He'd told me that evening that he was dying and sworn me to secrecy. Watching the Cullens support Jacob during Billy's funeral and the aftermath, had put to rest any doubts I ever had about them. They'd effectively manipulated the boy into doing exactly what Billy had wanted. He had turned into a fine young man.

Not that it made him good enough for my granddaughter. That was one point I hadn't conceded yet. I might have finally had to accept a 'bloodsucker' (I still laughed when Jacob called Edward that) for a son-in-law, but I wasn't ready to have my granddaughter hanging around with mangy mutts. I blew out a breath, causing fog to form in front of my face. Who was I kidding? Everyone one of them was an extraordinary person. Edward had explained the imprinting process, and Sue had filled me in on the details. Her detailed account, of just how the imprint treated his or her mate, helped me to accept the unusual things I saw around the Quileute.

Details … the very things that make or break a case. I'd always had a keen eye for picking up those things that others overlooked … well, other than the fact that my son-in-law had snuck into my house at night for what appeared to be months! But professionally, the habit had helped me cinch many of my cases. I'd known the Cullens were lying about Renee's death the day I was called to their house. I didn't suspect any of them but knew that they were aware of who had killed Renee. It wasn't until later that Edward had finally told me part of the story. I suspected now that one of the Volturi had been involved in killing Renee. Although Edward wouldn't confirm or deny my suspicions, I knew in my heart that Bella had taken revenge for Renee. I'd learned during their discussions that they considered her to have a gift they'd labeled as 'being a shield'. This wasn't very surprising to me. She'd always been protective of those she loved.

It wasn't until after I'd handed over the criminal that Edward had helped me catch that I'd finally contemplated what he'd told me about his history. He'd been a murderer as well, or at least that is how he'd seen it. I'd called it justice and was truly jealous of his capacity. True to what I was realizing was Edward's nature; he'd held himself to a higher standard, seeing only the negativity in his actions. Bella had muttered a derogatory term for his choices, but I wasn't into psychobabble. What father didn't want his daughter's husband to be hyper vigilant about their behavior or overprotective? And, he relaxed considerably since she'd gained immortality.

A good tug on the line made my focus come back to the present. I pulled it smoothly in, feeling the fish fight me with all its might. As I looked down at it and its gulping mouth, I thought, "there were some things in life you could fight, and others you couldn't." For most of the individuals who walked this Earth a day of reckoning would occur. One day, Sue and I would both die. I needed to speak to Bella about my wishes. I didn't want a production she or the other Cullens, couldn't attend.

I'd worried about this part, and what would happen to Bella if she ever died or Nessie or any of the others for that matter. I smiled, remembering her reaction when I questioned her. She'd grinned and told me to see Carlisle and Edward about it.

I'd found them in Carlisle's study during one of my visits to Seattle. The house had been quiet when I entered. A soft "come in Charlie" was the only reaction to my knock at the door. Carlisle and Edward sat across from each other, reading medical journals. The look of joy that passed over Carlisle's face when he heard my question made me chuckle even now. It was hard to equate this man with the avenging angel I'd witnessed during the altercation. Even more enjoyable had been the usually eloquent Edward, fumbling through an explanation of his "come to Jesus experience" (as Emmett had yelled from outside). I'd seen the vampire Edward then as he snarled at his big brother.

Jacob had teased me before I left. "So how was your personal interview with the vampires?"

I'd shut him up with the statement, "You know, as Nessie's grandfather, I believe that I might have some input into who she marries."

I dropped the fish in the cooler I'd brought and realized that I didn't want to be here any longer. I wanted to get back to Sue and relish my humanity in her arms. My father had taught me an invaluable lesson before he passed away. It was that you could only deal with the problems of the day and to not borrow from tomorrow. I hoped that when the day came for Carlisle to kill the leader of the Volturi, I was around to, at least, do what I could. If nothing else, possibly they would allow this mere mortal to build the funeral pyre to burn the remains.

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here on FF – they are incredible: ****http: / www. /u /2173996/**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started another story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. Please check the story out – Unloved. Unwanted.**


	15. Jerry Springer

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: This outtake is dedicated to Starla1979 who requested this (throat clearing) a couple of months ago.

This outtake covers the talk between Bella and Nessie, as Nessie starts to question love. It leads to the incident on Isle Esme.

Renesmee POV

"Mama, do you think that you and I could go out together, just the two of us?"

She turned to smile at me from where she was sitting. She and Daddywere entangled on the couch, Mama reading a book and Daddy a textbook. Unless he was playing piano, it was always amazing to me that they seemed to find a way to be touching, even if it was just the bare tips of their fingers. I could only suspect that after all the stories I'd heard of how devastating their separation was, that they were making up for lost time. Nana had just smiled when I spoke with her regarding it, telling me that it would probably take decades before the public intensity wore off for them. She'd chuckled, adding that the passion of their private moments would never cease. Such was one of the benefits of the bonds of my kind.

She gave him a long, slow kiss, and finally, I had to clear my throat to return her attention to me. "Uh, um…in the room, guys."

She sheepishly grinned over to me and softly patted the side of his face, before extricating herself from his arms.

"We aren't going shopping, are we?" she asked in an aggrieved tone.

My mom was internally damaged in some way. What red-blooded American teenager—I had to stop at that analogy…well, it worked for me—didn't like shopping, I continued with the thought. Alice had finally given up, conceding to just buying clothing for her. I satisfied Alice's need for a shopping companion with great enthusiasm. Rose had, as well…until the incident with Henry and Anna. Now she was as unlikely to go anywhere as Mama. Which was one of the things I wanted to speak about …

"Well, I thought we would at least start at the mall, but I was thinking more of a trip to a park together, a hunting trip…maybe."

This suggestion engendered a considerable bit more enthusiasm on her part. I held up the backpack I'd already filled full of clothing for us to change into, just in case.

"Take the Range Rover, so that you can go wherever you desire," my dad said.

I loved the sound of his voice, and the fact that he used words that seemed so out of date at times. "So that you can go wherever you desire," instead of "So that you can go four wheeling," or "So that you can get on the back roads."

He was adorable. "Smoking hot sex toy" was the term I usually heard when my "older brother" went places with me. I was glad I couldn't see their thoughts, because he'd twitched enough for the two of us. What would it feel like to protect my own father's honor? I wondered sometimes. His eyes never strayed from my mother, so it wasn't like I had to worry about anyone ever getting to take advantage of him, although from the looks on the girls' faces, many would like to try. I snorted internally, and he rolled his eyes, hearing my thoughts.

She flitted into their bedroom to grab her keys, and after another long kiss that I had to interrupt, we started through the door to the garage.

"Daddy, just think of this as uninterrupted studying time. I'm sure there is something in those books you don't already know by heart, and now you'll have the time to go over it without distractions."

His crestfallen expression was my answer. "But Ness, I like the distractions," he said with that lopsided smile of his.

My mom was built of strong stuff. Anyone else would have caved under the promise of that smile. She just chuckled and very quickly placed a soft kiss to his lips, before dancing out of the way of his hands. I received a peck to the forehead and an engulfing hug.

"Have fun," he said, but what really came through was, _Come home soon. _

He was leaning against the door jam, his arms crossed, watching us as we pulled out of the garage.

"Please tell me we aren't really going shopping," she said in a hopeful voice as we pulled onto the street.

"Yup," I replied, giggling.

I enjoyed her discomfort for just a few moments before I caved.

"Mr. Nudelman called."

That was all that needed to be said. Her face lit up like Esme's Christmas tree.

"Much, much better," she giggled infectiously.

She turned the Sirius radio up loud so that we could bellow out one of our favorite songs. As she began to maneuver expertly through traffic toward the only shopping she would ever enjoy, I ruminated on my family.

As Henry had deduced, Poppa and Nana were the glue that held us together. Poppa's reaction the day Henry and Anna had left us was indicative of his leadership and care of us. He would sacrifice himself for any of us, at a moment's notice. Aro's threat toward us had cleanly severed any ties that previously existed between them. Poppa was going to kill Aro, I was afraid. He may attempt to find non-violent ways to solve problems, but if those weren't available, he was perfectly comfortable doing what must be done.

Nana, well, she continued to remind us that above all, we were a family. There wasn't a one of us that wasn't deeply affected by Anna and Henry's absence, but I believed that Nana felt it at another level. She'd brought the grief over from her infant son's death when she was changed. She'd felt Daddy's absence, during his rebellion that I'd heard so much about, as a loss. She'd felt it again when he left attempting to "save" Mama, and she was definitely dealing with Henry and Anna's absence the same way. But as she attempted to silently grieve, she held us together and kept us from lashing out at each other. Or repaired the damage, I thought, going back to my childish behavior at Christmas.

Uncle Jasper…if anyone made me nervous, he did. The level of training he was inflicting on everyone was beyond intense. He attempted to portray himself as a stoic individual, stating that he never desired children, and even joked neither he nor Aunt Alice wanted "those responsibilities." Henry had called "bullshit" one night as we sat under the stars, pointing out just how much time he and Aunt Alice spent with us.

"You fixed my bottle. You held my hand as I learned to run. Nessie and I have crawled into your bed as often as our parents'. You gave us consequences for our behaviors and dealt with our mistakes," he'd said.

"Help us to understand how what you've done is any different from being a parent?" I'd added.

Jasper hadn't answered us. He'd remained silent. Jasper may not "claim" us as his children, but he couldn't argue the points. Aunt Alice had laughed contagiously when she learned of our conversation. She'd grabbed us by our necks and hugged us to her tiny body.

"You're as much mine and Jazz's as you are your parents. He just doesn't want to call it." She'd grown serious then, murmuring, "He's afraid he'll fail you."

If Poppa and Nana were the glue and Uncle Jasper the warrior, Aunt Alice was the light. She flitted from house to house with a mission of keeping us above the depression. From the outside, you would assume her life was focused solely on shopping and flippant things. It was a cover. Aunt Alice struggled more than anyone. For decades, she'd approached most things with a degree of certainty. Her visions had allowed her to know, for the most part, exactly where the family was headed. It was why she'd remained calm during my mom and dad's separation. Because Mama's mind had never left the desire to be with Daddy, Alice's visions had held firm…well, except the Volterra incident.

The introduction of Henry, Jacob, the other wolves, and me into the mix had radically changed Aunt Alice's life. She never complained, though, about the sketchy nature of her visions as a result of our existence. She used what she had to entertain the family, whether it was to harass my mom about shopping—providing chuckles for the family as a whole—or by livening our holidays with special traditions. In many ways, she was our own personal fairy. I wondered if she didn't actually possess her own magic dust.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were facing their own personal hell. Until Aunt Rose's meltdown on Henry's birthday, they'd at least done it together. Henry would cry if he could see them now…circling each other like rabid dogs.

Not to my surprise, Uncle Emmett had broken first. I thought back to his favorite kid's movie. I could picture him and Henry clearly rolling in laughter at the characters. Emmett was like the onion the characters talked about…he had layers. On the surface, he provided the comic relief, but he was so much deeper. He was our protector, that much was obvious, but what made Emmett stand out was his loyalty…which is what Henry played upon when he left. He made his father promise. He knew Emmett's word was iron clad. Uncle Emmett was doing his best to worm his way back into Aunt Rosalie's good graces.

Aunt Rosalie…I wanted to cry thinking about her. I turned to look at the window so that Mama wouldn't see me getting upset. We'd cried together…a lot. Well, I'd cried, and she'd joined me, just without the tears. I missed Henry so much. Not in the same way as Aunt Rose, of course, but deeply, just the same.

I was confused, about everything, and about what his silence meant to us. To me.

My confusion was what I wanted to talk to Mama about. She was my confidante. All the parenting gurus spouted that parents couldn't be friends with their children and still successfully provide the structure needed … blah, blah, blah. I wondered what they would think of us. They'd have to get past the whole blood sucking immortal stuff first. A snort escaped my lips, and she turned to look at me in question.

"Private joke," I supplied.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at me as she turned into Mr. Nudelman's parking lot. This was our own personal version of heaven on Earth.

"Bella, Nessie…I've been looking forward to seeing you," he announced as we came through the door.

We spent hours looking through the new additions he'd acquired through several estate sales and private commissions. I would say that Daddy would blow a gasket about what we spent, but he wouldn't. He'd just smile and ask if we'd gotten everything we wanted. Mama flirted harmlessly with her "other Edward" while I carried our newest acquisition to the trunk. He was blushing profusely as he waved goodbye to us.

"You're a shameless hussy," I teased.

"I love that man," she said dramatically, taking my accusation in stride. "Have I put in a sufficient amount of time shopping?" she asked hopefully. "Because I'd really just like to skip the torture and head out hunting. Why don't we go over to the Olympic National Park? We haven't been there in awhile."

"Ooooh! Uncle Emmett will be so jealous." I knew she was teasing me with the trip to get out of shopping. My mind immediately went to the prospect of finding a bear. I'd have to have Mama take a picture with the cell phone, if I got that lucky. Hopefully, it would make Uncle Emmett smile.

I could tell that she was patiently waiting for the purpose of our trip, but I just wanted to enjoy the time with her first. I'd heard the stories about her, when she was human. I knew she'd been quiet even then. Daddy still teased that she spoke more to him when she mad about something than when she wasn't. Her answer was to always roll her eyes at him. I think they just enjoyed the intimacy when Mama would lift her shield and let him into her head. It generally culminated in Jasper snickering, Daddy's eyes turning black, and them leaving us. I'd grown used to my parents being sex addicts. Well… actually…all my family. What could you do with that? Just realize that you had a lot to live up to – and enjoy it when the time came. It would not be soon enough for me. Being good around Jake was killing me. He kept mumbling the words "Like mother, like daughter," and I seriously wanted to know what that was all about. But I wanted Mama by myself, alone in the woods, before I started that awkward conversation.

Like the trip to the bookstore, we spent the travel time to the national park just talking and laughing about random things. After finding a suitable space to park, we were soon flying through the trees, the sound of our giggling being left in our wake. I was actually thirsty, so not long into the trip, my senses picked up on the smell of deer, and I shot in that direction. Mama followed, even though I knew she would rather have found a mountain lion or two. After disposing of the bodies, we slowly began walking toward the sound of water. We finally came upon a gurgling creek amidst the green lush foliage. It seemed as good of a spot as any for me to talk with her.

She grinned softly and sat down. I lay down beside her, putting my head in her lap, gazing over at the crystal clear water sliding over the rocks. I might look like her teenage best friend, but she was still my mother, and I enjoyed the moments we spent together where she fussed over me. I relaxed when I felt her fingers begin to softly comb the tangles out of my hair.

"Renesmee, you seem sad. Is it Henry and Anna?"

I took a deep breath and realized I just needed to spit it out. "Yes…that and more. How could he just cut us off like this, if he truly loves us? I've begun to wonder if he loved us at all," I ground out, angry all of a sudden.

I felt her softly hug my body before she began talking. "Your father and I believe that he has some sort of plan. I don't doubt, and neither does Edward, that it will make sense to us one day. But if there is something I do not hesitate to believe, it is that he loves us without reservation. Your dad heard his anguish as he left. Feelings that strong just cannot be faked, Renesmee. Think back to all the things you two have done together. He didn't fake that. He couldn't. We just have to have faith."

I know she really meant the words, but it was hard to accept them. If he really wanted us to know his affections, couldn't he have found some way to contact us, to acknowledge our existence? She could tell I wasn't convinced.

"You've been raised in a household that doesn't withhold affection, where you've never had to doubt. So I imagine it would be difficult to experience that level of commitment and bonding just disappearing instantaneously."

Ah…dang it. I didn't mean to bring up what happened between her and Daddy. She felt me tense.

"Don't worry…I'm past that between your father and me. He's appropriately begged and worked for my forgiveness."

She snickered, and I couldn't help but smile. I REALLY didn't want to know…kinda like Daddy really didn't want to know about what happened between Jake and me.

"But love is love, and it shouldn't hurt. This hurts…" I thought of the grief weighing Rosalie, Emmett, and the rest of the family down.

"Whoever told you love wouldn't hurt was seriously misguided. It's messy, violent, wonderful, chaotic, fulfilling, and exhausting all in one…and generally, all on the same day."

"Was it that way for you and Jake?" There, I'd said it…gotten it out. I wanted to know. I wasn't a simpleton. I knew that she and Jacob had feelings for each other before she decided on Daddy and become a part of his world.

She didn't tense, so I took it as a good sign, but she did reach under me to lift me up. Her golden eyes caught my brown ones.

"Yes, it was." She paused, and I could see her eyes glaze over as she relived her hazy memories. I saw the moment she came back to me by the sudden clarity in her eyes.

"When your father left me, I was broken. You've heard all the stories, so I won't go through those again. But Jacob saved me, in ways that are even difficult for me to put to words. He was my best friend, but I won't minimize the memories by claiming it was just that. While we waited for the fight to start with the newborns, I realized just how much he really meant to me and my life. We shared a kiss I'll never forget."

OKAY…this was a little strange and uncomfortable. Weren't there talk shows dedicated to this kind of stuff? Meet my mom…who looks like my sister…and my sexy boyfriend who has kissed us both…enter the heartthrob…my father. Wonder what the talk show host would think about a vampire and a wolf fighting on stage. I could see Aunt Rose flashing the camera just for the hell of it…well, maybe before Henry and Anna left. A snippet of her face washed across me. Nowadays, we were just lucky to get her to take a shower…there was no life left in her.

She continued, "I was faced with a horrible decision. Either way, someone I loved was going to get hurt. I wished so much to be able to tear myself in half, giving them each what they needed…but of course, that wasn't possible. Your father is everything to me…everything. In the end, I tore my best friend's heart out. Even though I loved him, it just wasn't enough."

"Had Daddy not existed?" I left the question open ended.

"I'd probably be happily married to your wolf, living a fairly uncomplicated and thoroughly satisfying life."

"But with Daddy?"

"It is a ride, Renesmee. A thoroughly exhilarating, wonderful, chaotic ride…of course, complicated by our natures."

"The love you felt for Jake just wasn't enough, though…at the time?"

She smiled serenely at me, considering the awkwardness of it all. "Not against the force that is Edward Cullen." She stopped momentarily, before continuing. "Although Jacob tempted me on so many levels, he was just eclipsed by what I felt for your father. The kiss was the catalyst, but I knew the moment that I saw the misery in Edward's eyes, after he'd read Jacob's thoughts about our kiss, that there would never be another for me. It was like everything clicked, and I was settled. It was difficult…agonizing even…to tell Jacob. But I just KNEW it was what was right. And…" she continued, reaching out to brush the curls from away from my face, "it was exactly what was supposed to happen."

"There wouldn't have been a Renesmee, and no Jacob following Renesmee around with a level of dedication and love that is awe-inspiring. He loves you more than he ever considered feeling for me. As it should be."

I didn't doubt Jake's level of commitment. I doubted mine. How, if I said I loved Henry, could I be so angry with him? Almost hate him at this moment? It made me question my ability to love at all, at least the way my family did. I panicked for a moment. Was I capable of loving Jacob the way he deserved?

We remained quiet for a long time, lost in our individual thoughts. "I'm worried that I can be so mad at him," I finally admitted, referencing Henry. She understood.

"Renesmee, love or loving someone gives no guarantees. I must say, belonging to the family we've been blessed with, makes it seem fairly easy, though; even with Rosalie and Emmett's pain right now. What you see is ultimate dedication to each other. Being in love doesn't mean you don't get angry with someone. Again, I think we've seen that quite clearly with Rosalie and Emmett. Do you doubt that they love each other?"

"Absolutely not! If they would just open their eyes, they could see how the other is hurting. I think Uncle Emmett is trying now, but you know how stubborn Aunt Rose is. I just hope she opens her heart before she does something stupid."

"`Me too…" she murmured, fear creeping softly into her voice. After a few moments, she began again. "Being angry with Henry almost feels natural. We can't blame him for the situation, although it would be nice to have something to let us know he is okay. That Anna is okay."

"Yeah."

She leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the sky. She was beautiful. It wasn't like I didn't know it, see it every day, but with the faint flush of the deer's blood under her skin, causing her lips to be wild red, she looked like an angel fallen to earth. She was my rock, allowing me to be who I was. I sat, crisscrossing my legs, to look down at her.

"Mama…I just get so confused sometimes. I wouldn't want to say this around Poppa and Daddy, but I feel at times like I am losing my mind. They'd pin me down under a microscope to attempt to figure out what is going on."

She giggled just like a teenager. I would bet that she was imagining them doing exactly that. "Say ah…" she snorted.

"EXACTLY!"

She turned to me, flashing a grin. "I know you are a genius, and pretty much a woman extraordinaire, but in all honesty, you are still just a teenager…particularly in regards to some of your feelings and emotions. At eighteen, I was attempting to convince a vampire I was in love with him, that I wanted to spend eternity with him. Then, after having my heart ripped out of my chest, I was doing my best to convince myself that I had to live. Add in a certain young man challenging me to love him, throw in the return of the love of my life, and a group of renegade newborns…yeah, I can relate to being a little confused. You are so much of a combination of your father and me. You, of course, get your sense and sensibility from me, but that volatile nature comes from your father."

I pushed one of her arms out from under her, but she didn't move. Instead, we both broke down into cleansing laughter. I ended back with my head in her lap, her gentle hands soothing me.

"Seriously, Renesmee, you aren't like other vampires…frozen in time. You are changing, evolving, so it only makes sense that you would experience uncertainty. You come by your analytical and emotional nature honestly from your father and me. I would be concerned if you didn't feel doubt. Henry will be back, I just know it; the same as I knew everything would be okay with your birth. I sensed I had to hang in there just a little more. That's what we have to do for Henry and Anna."

We stayed beside the creek for a long time as I allowed her words to sink into my brain. She'd loved both Jake and my dad, but she'd known in her heart which one was right for her. Nothing within me doubted I loved Jacob, and that I wanted to be with him for eternity. I realized a moment of awareness that Henry would be ashamed of me if he knew what I was feeling. I knew he was most likely going through hell, and here I was, surrounded by the love of our family, whining because I couldn't talk with him. I felt shame. Like Aunt Rose, I was letting Aro win, I realized—allowing his poison to infiltrate my thoughts. He would not win! We were so much stronger than him, my family and me.

As we'd rested, enjoying the peace, the world had begun to darken. We watched night steal softly over the sky, and the twinkle of the stars became vibrantly clear above us. How many times had my best friend and I lay under the stars and giggled about our family and our lives? I missed him terribly. Jacob might be the love of my life, but Henry was my partner in crime…as much a part of me as Jake. _I'm __sorry, Henry_, I sent out to the random universe, hoping against hope that he might somehow hear me. _I__ miss you. Please get home with Anna soon_.

Volterra, Italy

Anna POV

Henry's naked body stirred softly beside me. Watching him sleep was an indescribable treat. I'd heard Edward tease Bella about those memories once, but I now truly understood the contentment that had been evident across his face. Henry had been having a hard time sleeping the last few nights. He was having nightmares, I suspected, but cleverly avoided my attempts to speak with him about it. He'd distract me with his lips and body, and it was working quite well.

"Ness…" he murmured, and then he smiled softly as he rolled over, throwing his arm around my waist.

He seemed to settle after that, and I scooted down from where I'd leaned against the headboard to watch him, and snuggled into his chest. If he was dreaming of Nessie, he was dreaming of happiness and mischief. I threw up a petition that the peace he'd find in those memories would provide a restful night.

**And finally - As always, I want to sincerely thank my Betas for this chapter:**

**Crmcneill - His help and significant contributions to this story have taken it from merely okay to extraordinary. Contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile, he is an incredibly patient man. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. **

**Another thanks to Jenny Cullen who stepped in to give a final beta review on this to help out during a busy time for Crmcneill. She is awesome. If you haven't read her stories over on Twilighted – GO NOW and do so. **


End file.
